


Gibbs/Allison Series: Second Daddy

by Mchakotayparis



Series: Gibbs/Allison Series [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 60,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mchakotayparis/pseuds/Mchakotayparis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Hurt/Comfort, M/M slash (mild) story containing mild Adult Infantilism and Age Play. If any of these subjects offend you don't read.</p><p>This is a sequel in the continuing saga of Allison Grayson/Gibbs & Leroy Jethro Gibbs so it might be a wise idea if you read the other stories first. They are in order “Gibbs' New Girl”, “Switching Places,” and “Now it's My Turn”.</p><p>While working with the FBI on several cases Gibbs and Fornell begin a relationship, then Allison and Fornell are kidnapped and Gibbs and NCIS have to get them back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Second Daddy

Sequel to “Gibbs' New Girl”, “Switching Places” & “Now it's My Turn”

 

By MchakotayParis (R. Mason)

Chapter 1

They had been working with Agent Tobias Fornell and the FBI for about three months now and Allison had gotten so used to having Fornell around the house that she started thinking that he and Gibbs might make a good couple. She really didn't know if either man went that way but they were so much alike and compatible that she thought she might give it a try. She'd tried setting them up several times but they always included her in whatever they were doing. So after a couple of tries she finally gave up and let them get together on their own.

Gibbs and Tobias had figured out what Ali was trying to do and after some careful consideration and lots of talking they decided to give it a try. It was during one of their regular weekend together that while Ali was playing outside that Tobias brought up the subject.

“You know people are beginning to think were a couple since I'm spending so much time over here.” stated Tobias out of the blue.

They were sitting on the couch watching a baseball game and drinking beer when Tobias threw that out of the blue. Gibbs looked out of the corner of his eye at the man sitting next to him and smiled. He'd known that Ali had been trying to set them up as a couple for a couple of weeks now and in actuality he didn't mind the idea. When he was younger he'd had his share of male lovers and with all honestly couldn't say that he hadn't enjoyed the relationships.

“Would that be such a bad thing Tobias?” asked Gibbs as he slightly turned to look fully at the man beside him.

Tobias stopped in mid sip and looked over at the man beside him. Like Gibbs in his younger days he’d had his share of male lovers but he hadn't know if Gibbs swung that way or was even interested.

“And just how would that work, Jethro?” asked Tobias. He knew that Gibbs and Allison were in an established relationship, even going so far as to make each other executors of their wills and medical and financial proxies. He also knew that Gibbs wasn't going to give up Allison just to start a relationship with him.

“Well you could move in here with us, there's plenty of room.”

“And Allison?” asked Tobias as he knew he was beginning on a very sensitive subject.

Gibbs sighed then answered. “Tobias I won't lie to you. If we start a relationship you will be getting Ali too. She's a big part of my life and I won't give her up for anyone.”

“I'm not asking you to Jethro. I'm just not sure I can have the same type of relationship with her that you have. At least not a first.” said Tobias truthfully. He wasn't exactly sure how their relationship worked but he was pretty sure that it involved Gibbs taking care of Allison “personally” and he wasn't sure he could do that right now.

“I don't think either of us expect that Tobias. Why don't we ask Ali about it and go from there” said Gibbs then he got up and went to the backyard.

Ali had been playing out in the backyard trying to throw a football through a tire Gibbs had hung for her. She had been getting progressively better at her throwing skills and now was trying to improve her accuracy. As Gibbs opened the door he watched for a few minutes as Ali threw the ball, a little bit wobbly but got it just barely through the center of the tire.

As she screamed and bounced up and down Gibbs called. “Ali baby, can you come in for a minute?”

“Did you see that Daddy, did you see? I did it....I did it!” exclaimed Ali as she came running up to Gibbs throwing her arms around his neck.

“I did baby girl and I'm proud of you, but we need to talk for a minute.” said Gibbs as he lead her into the living room.

“Okay, hi Tobias” said Ali as she saw the other man then plopped down on the couch beside him.

“Ali, how would you feel if Tobias and I started seeing each other?” asked Gibbs as he stood and looked at the two on the couch.

Ali sat for a few seconds then jumped up and once again threw her arms around Gibbs' neck. “It's about damn time Daddy!”

“Allison” growled Gibbs playfully, as he pulled her arms from around his neck then look at the woman in front of him. “Are you sure you're okay with it Ali?”

“Sorry Daddy, but I'm more than okay with it. If you hadn't noticed I've been trying to set you two up for the past few weeks but you both were too stubborn to noticed.”

“Oh we noticed Allison, but we didn't want to upset you so that's why we always included you in all our plans.” said Tobias as he stood up and came over to the woman.

“Well I appreciate the thought Tobias but in case you haven't noticed, I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself. The only thing I have to say is this, If you hurt him. You answer to me.” said Allison as he moved to stand in front of the other man.

“Allison” said Gibbs warningly.

“Don't worry Jethro, I wouldn't have expected anything else from her. But you have my word Allison. I'll do my best not to hurt him or you.” answered Tobias truthfully.

At his answer Allison shrugged her shoulders saying “Then I don't see a problem.” said Ali as she smiled then she bounced back over to the couch and sat back down.

Tobias looked at her stunned for a few minutes then smiled and looked over at Gibbs. “Is she always like that?”

“Pretty much” answered Gibbs with a smile as he moved back over to the couch and sat down beside Ali.

“Okay so now we've established that you don't have a problem with us starting a relationship but what about everything else?” asked Tobias.

“What do you mean?” asked Ali

“Allison, I know you and Jethro have a special relationship together. Will you expect the same thing from me?”

“Tobias, don't take this the wrong way. I like you an all but I don't know or trust you that well yet. Why don't we just take it slowly and see how things progress.”

“Sounds good to me, so what happens now?” said Tobias as he leaned back against the couch and took another sip of beer. The first step had been taken and now they would work things out as they happened.

“We'll it's almost lunch time, so why don't Ali and I go upstairs and get her cleaned up and changed then we can fix lunch and go from there?” said Gibbs as he stood then pulled Ali up beside him.

“Race you Daddy!” called Ali as she headed towards stairs.

As they watched Ali race up the stairs they both smiled then Gibbs said hesitantly. “Tobias, thank you”

“For what Jethro?” asked Tobias as she stood in front of Gibbs, then hesitantly took Gibbs hand.

“For taking a chance on this old man and accepting Ali as part of the deal.” said Gibbs softly.

“In case you haven't noticed none of us are spring chickens Jethro, and she's a special lady” answered Tobias then leaned in and lightly brushed Gibbs lips with his own.

Just then Ali called from the upstairs banister. “Daddy! You two need to get a room if you're going to do that!”

At her comment Tobias and Jethro broke apart smiling, then Tobias said. “Go on Jethro, take care of Allison. I'll see what I can find for lunch” then headed towards the kitchen.

As Gibbs watched Tobias enter the kitchen he smiled then lightly brushed his fingers across his lips. The touch of Tobias' lips against his had felt wonderful and he couldn't wait to feel that sensation again.

“Daddy!” called Ali again as she looked down at him and smiled. She'd seen the kiss between Gibbs and Fornell and was really happy for both of them. They seemed got together and she really hoped that things worked out for both of them, they deserved to be happy.

“Coming baby girl” called Gibbs as he started up the stairs then pulled her into her room.

Gibbs quickly gathered her supplies then changed Ali's diaper and a few minutes later they both headed down stairs. Ali bouncing into the kitchen to help Fornell fix lunch. The rest of the day went as normal with Gibbs putting Ali down for her nap after lunch and he and Fornell spending the time of the couch hesitantly exploring each other’s bodies.

After Ali's nap, she talked them both into going back outside in the backyard and watching her play. After a few minutes Gibbs begged off saying there was something he needed to finish in the work shed leaving Ali and Fornell play. About twenty minutes later Tobias came into the work shed huffing and sat down on a bench across from Gibbs.

"Doesn't she ever slow down?” asked Tobias as he grabbed a mason jar, pouring the contents on the table then holding it out to Gibbs. “Got anything to drink?”

At his question Gibbs went to his stash and pulled out a full bottle of bourbon and poured some in the glass for Tobias.

“You're not drinking?” asked Tobias as he took a sip.

“Don't need to anymore. Since Ali's has been in my life I'm happier than I've ever been before.” answered Gibbs.

“Sounds nice” answered Tobias sort of wistfully.

“It can be Tobias, you just have to give yourself and us a chance.” said Gibbs softly as she stood up and walked over to Tobias taking his glass from him and placing it on the table.

As Gibbs leaned into Tobias he gently brushed his lips then deepened the kiss as he felt Tobias respond. As their bodies started rubbing against each other they broke apart both trying to catch their breaths.

“Jethro, I think we'd better go back to Allison or we really are going to have to get a room.” said Tobias as he headed towards the door.

“I think you're right Tobias. Let's go see what our little girl is up to?” said Gibbs as he headed towards the door, turning off the light as closed the door.

Allison had been blissfully throwing the football through the tire again and smiled as she saw both Gibbs and Fornell coming out of the work shed both walking a little stiffly. She smiled once again at them then called. “Heads up Daddy!” as she tossed the ball to Gibbs. He caught if effortless, then motioned towards Tobias. At the shake of his head, Gibbs once again threw the ball to Ali and they spent the rest of the afternoon outside tossing the ball with Tobias watching.

As it started to get dark Gibbs called a quit to their outdoor play, heading inside and once again Ali and Gibbs headed upstairs as Tobias went to the kitchen. When Ali and Gibbs came down the three of them fixed diner, then ate spending the rest of the night watching television on the couch. At Ali's bedtime Gibbs took her upstairs, putting her to bed then came back downstairs to spend some time with Tobias. After a few more hours of heavy petting and very little television watching Tobias gently pushed Gibbs away then stood.

At Gibbs' puzzled look he took his hands gently pulling him to his feet. “I think it’s better if I left now before things get out of hand.” said Tobias as he gently brushed Gibbs' lips one more time then stepped back.

“You could always stay?” said Gibbs softly.

“I don't think that's such a good idea Jethro. You wanted to take it slowly, and I don't really think me spending the night here is taking it slow.” said Tobias with a smile.

“You're probably right, Night Tobias” whispered Gibbs.

Tobias looked one more time at the man in front of him and with a sly smile, he leaned in giving Gibbs's another quick kiss then turned and quickly left before he changed his mind. Gibbs watched Tobias leave then returned to the couch to contemplate the way his life was going. Ten years or so he was a sad and lonely man, now he had a second chance with his little girl and the possibility of a relationship with a wonderful man. Life was good right now for him.

 

\----NCIS----

 

Over the next several months Gibbs and Fornell worked on their budding relationship mostly keeping it a secret but eventually Gibbs' little family found out. By the time Gibbs had to spend two weeks out of the country Tobias was spending most of his time at Gibbs' and Ali's house. Ali had become comfortable enough around Tobias that she was able to return to full “Ali mode” when he was at the house let him take care of her with the exception of showering and changing.

So on the night that Gibbs came home to tell them he was having to go out of the country for two weeks he found Ali and Tobias cuddling on the couch. Allison had showered and changed into her “Ali mode” wearing only an oversized tee-shirt, her diaper and socks. Tobias was watching the news while Ali cuddled beside him reading one of her books. As he entered the house, he dropped his keys on the table in the foyer then called out.

“Ali, Tobias. I'm home.”

At Gibbs' call Ali jumped up throwing her book in Tobias' lap then ran to hug Gibbs.

“Allison,” called Tobias as he closed her book then laid in to the coffee table.

“Sorry Tobias. We've fixed dinner Daddy, were having Panini” said Ali as she let go of his neck and dragged him into the living room.

“Sounds great sweetheart, but we need we need to talk if there's time before we eat.” said Gibbs as he sat Ali down on the couch.

“We've got about twenty minutes Jethro. Is something wrong?” asked Tobias as he sat down on the other side of Gibbs.

“Not wrong Tobias but Director Vance and Sec Nav need me to go out of the country.” answered Gibbs.

“For how long Daddy?” asked Ali as she snuggled close to Gibbs.

“Only for two weeks baby girl. I was thinking that Tobias could stay here at the house with you while I was gone.” answered Gibbs.

“Would that be okay little one?” asked Tobias.

Gibbs had called him earlier that day after Vance and Sec Nav had talked to him. They'd worked out most of the logistics, making plans for Tobias to stay at the house while Gibbs was gone, and one of the team would come over at night to help keep Ali company. Now all they had to figure out was Ali's personal care. She still wasn't totally comfortable with Tobias showering or changing her so he hoped that Ali would step up and be willing to take care of that herself while Gibbs was gone. If she or Tobias got home before him she would sometimes take care of changing into “Ali mode” herself.

At Ali's shy little nod Tobias moved closer to them and started gently rubbing Ali's back.

“If you don't feel comfortable with me staying little one we can arrange for Ziva or Abby to stay with you,” suggested Tobias.

“No, I want you to stay with me Tobias. But what about my shower and diaper” asked Ali as she sat up between the two men in her life.

“If you want I can try and take care of that for you, but I don't want it to make you uncomfortable.” said Tobias.

“I think I'd like to take care of that myself if you don't mind. Not that I don't trust you Tobias, it's just that Daddy has always.....” started Ali but stopped and ducked her head against Tobias' chest.

“It's alright little one, you don't have to explain. Hopefully one day soon you will trust me enough to think of me as your second Daddy. Until then I'm just glad you've let me be a part of yours and Jethro's life.”

“I will Tobias, I promise. Just give me a little more time.” asked Ali.

“Take all the time you need little one, I'll wait.” answered Tobias as he hugged his new little one, gently rubbing her back.

They sat there for a few minutes until the timer sounded announcing that dinner was ready. As they all stood up Tobias silently signaled Gibbs that he might need to take Ali upstairs and change her. As Gibbs headed Ali upstairs Tobias called.

“I'll have it on the table by the time you guys come back down Jethro.”

“Thanks Tobias, come on baby girl. Let's take care of you then we can eat”

With that said Gibbs led Ali into her room and quickly changed her then headed back downstairs to eat dinner. As promised Tobias had dinner waiting on the table and they ate, then spend the rest of the night with Ali cuddled between Gibbs and Fornell on couch while they watched television.

After they put Ali to bed Tobias helped Gibbs pack so they could take him to the airport early the next morning. As Tobias got ready to leave Gibbs stopped him.

“Stay with me tonight Tobias” asked Gibbs as he pulled the older man closer to him.

“What would Ali say, Jethro?” asked Tobias

"Probably ask what took us so long” laughed Gibbs.

“You're right, she probably would” replied Tobias with a similar laugh.

“So I take it that's a yes?” asked Gibbs.

“What do you think Jethro” said Tobias as he gently push him back against the bed until the back of his legs hit the side of the bed.

“I'd say what took you so long” answered Gibbs breathlessly then stopped talking all together as Tobias' lip locked with his and they both fell against the bed.

For the rest of the night of the night moans of pleasure and cries of joy were heard from the master bedroom until finally early in the morning it became quiet and they slipped into blissful sleep.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Second Daddy

Sequel to “Gibbs’ New Girl”, “Switching Places” & “Now it’s My Turn”

By MchakotayParis (R. Mason)

Chapter 2

The next morning while Gibbs went to wake and change Ali Tobias showered and dressed. As Gibbs entered Ali’s room he could hear the shower running in the master bedroom and smiled. Last night with Tobias had been everything he’d hoped for. He really hoped that this relationship lasted because if felt good waking up with Tobias by his side and his little girl next door. As he walked over to Ali’s bed he could see that her sheets were in a tangle again. As he lowered the bed rail he reached over and felt her forehead.

The weather had been unseasonably cold recently and Ali had been have a lot of trouble with her allergies. He’d meant to ask Ducky to check her out but things kept happening and he hadn’t gotten around to asking him yet. He needed to ask Tobias to watch her, since she’d gotten hurt in the car accident she was more susceptible to bronchitis or pneumonia.

As he sat down on the bed, he leaned over and kissed her forehead just as he eyes cracked open. When she noticed who it was she smiled and mumbled around her pacifier.

“Morning Daddy”

As Gibbs gently pulled her pacifier from her mouth his hands lingered a few minutes on her checks. “How do you feel baby girl?”

Ali looked at him and considered lying to him but he always knew when she wasn’t truthful and it’s had been a while since he’d had to punish her.

“A little tired Daddy” answered Ali as she rubbed her face.

“Do you want to see if I can postpone my trip until you’re feeling better?” asked Gibbs.

"No Daddy, No. I’m sure I’ll be fine, beside Tobias is here and he can keep you up to date if I get to feeling worse.”

“How do you know Tobias is here, Ali?” asked Gibbs as he got up and quickly gathered Ali’s supplies to change her.

“Daddy, I’m not stupid. You’re in here with me but the shower is running in the master bedroom. So unless you snuck someone in last night that I don’t know about Tobias spent the night.”

“You’re not upset?” asked Gibbs as he came back over to the bed and sat down.

“Daddy really. All I have to say is what took you two so long!” said Ali as she sat up throwing her arms around his neck.

As Gibbs hugged her back he laughed, then said. “Tobias said you’d probably say that. Now lay back down so I can change you then you can get dressed and eat breakfast.”

“Yes sir!” said Ali with a little salute then gave a little cough as she laid back down.

Gibbs quickly took care of business then helped her up and she headed towards the bathroom to get dressed. As Gibbs exited Ali’s room he met Tobias in the hallway.

“How’s she doing?” asked Tobias as he finished buttoning his shirt.

“She’s a little tired and has a cough. Watch her for me Tobias.”

“I will Jethro, don’t worry.”

“I know you will. Oh and by the way she said to tell you what took you so long?” said Gibbs as he headed towards the stairs.

“Not much gets past that woman does it Jethro” said Tobias as he followed him downstairs.

“Nope, that’s Ali for you so get used to it.” smiled Gibbs.

In the kitchen they both had breakfast started by the time Ali bounced down into the kitchen.

“Morning Tobias” called Ali as she came over and gave him a quick hug then went to get some juice from the refrigerator.

“Oh, morning little one. Sleep well?” said Tobias as he looked at Gibbs and smiled. With the exception of snuggling close to him on the couch that was the first time that Ali had initiated contact between the two of them.

“I’m a little tired and have a slight cough. As I’m sure Daddy told you.” said Ali as she looked over at Gibbs and scrunched her face at him.

“Sorry baby girl, but he needs to know if he’s going to take care of you.” said Gibbs as he came over and kissed her on the forehead.

“Do you want me to call a doctor?” asked Tobias as he turned and looked at Ali.

She did indeed looked a little tired, but they’d played all day outside so he wasn’t sure if it was that or something more serious.

“Oh for crying out loud guys give me a break. I appreciate the pampering but I’m fine really. I’ll let you know if I start to feel worse, Okay?” said Ali as she broke away from Gibbs and stood to face the two men in her life. Over protective Gibbs was bad enough but now she had Tobias to deal with too.

“Getting kind of bossy now isn’t she?” asked Tobias as he looked over at Gibbs then nodded towards Ali.

“Sure is, what do you think we ought to do about it?” asked Gibbs as he looked back at Tobias.

“Well if it was Emily, I’d put her over my knee and spank her.” answered Tobias as he advanced on Ali.

“Tobias you wouldn’t dare. Would you?” asked Ali as she started backing away from him.

“Want to try me little one?” he answered as he continued to advance.

“Daddy?” called Ali as she looked over at Gibbs who hadn’t moved from his spot by the coffee maker.

“You started it baby girl.” said Gibbs with a smile.

“Fine, got to catch me first.” called Ali as she ducked under his arms and ran out of the kitchen.

Ali made a beeline for the living room, knowing full well that Tobias couldn’t catch her before she made it upstairs. But as she rounded the couch she was caught in Gibbs’ strong arms holding her as Tobias advanced.

“No fair Daddy, let me go!” said Ali as she playfully struggled in Gibbs’ arms.

“I’ve told you before baby girl, Daddies don’t have to play fair. Now what do you say to Tobias?” asked Gibbs as he held her a little tighter.

“Sorry Tobias” said Ali softly as she ducked her head.

She looked so cute in Gibbs arms with her chin on her chest that Tobias couldn’t help but smile.

“It’s alright little one, but know this we do it because we care about you.” said Tobias as he reached out and raised her chin.

“You do?” asked Ali a little wearily.

“Of course I do, who else would put up with two old fogies’ like us.” said Tobias with a smile.

“Well I would for one things, second b or not I love you both.” answered Ali as she pulled out of Gibbs’ arms and threw herself against Tobias. “Oh thank you Tobias, thank you.” whispered Ali against his chest.

Tobias stood there for a few seconds, then wrapped his arms around her hugging her back tightly. As Gibbs stood and watched his baby girl bonding with his possible partner his heart suddenly felt complete and he knew now that he had no problem leaving Ali with Tobias. He would take care of her the same way he would take care of his daughter Emily.

“Alight, enough of this mushy stuff. Breakfast is getting cold” called Gibbs as he looked at the two most important people in his life.

As Ali pulled out of Tobias’ arms he gave her a little swat on the bottom. “Hey! What’s that for?” asked Ali as he put her hand over her bottom.

“For getting smart, now remember that little one” said Tobias as he put an arm around her shoulder and started leading her back into the kitchen but stopped when he noticed Ali wasn’t following him. “What is it little one?”

“Tobias, You know I call Gibbs Daddy. Would you mind terribly if I called you papa? I’ll understand if it’s too soon or you…..” stammered Ali but stopped as she was once again engulfed in Tobias’ arms.

“I would be honored little one if you called me papa or anything you want.” said Tobias as he looked over Ali’s head to the man standing behind them. Love shinned in his eyes for both Ali and him and all at once he felt at home. A feeling he hadn’t felt in years.

“So now are you ready to eat some breakfast with us baby girl, then maybe you can come with us as Tobias drops me off at the airport.” said Gibbs as Ali turned around to face him.

“Yes sir! And Daddy?” answered Ali as he looked at Gibbs.

“Yes baby girl?” asked Gibbs.

“I love you!” then threw herself into Gibbs arms, then almost ran back into the kitchen to eat breakfast.

As they both stood there watching her leave, they had to smile at the way she changed between Allison to Ali. Allison was strong and confident and even a little bossy at times, but Ali was still the sweet insecure little girl that just wanted to be loved and cared for.

As they headed to the kitchen Gibbs put his hand on Tobias and stopped him.

“Thank you Tobias. For accepting Ali the way she is.”

“Well you kind of said you two were a packaged deal, and after last night…..” said Tobias with a wink.

“Yes but you didn’t have to let her call you papa, that was special thank you.”

“As I said before she’s a very special lady. And it’s kind of nice to have a grown up little girl to take care. At least with her I won’t have to fork over the money for a car or college.” said Tobias as they made their way towards the kitchen.

“Oh believe me I’ve thought of that too” said Gibbs with a smile.

“Daddy! Papa! Come on, breakfast is getting cold!” yelled Ali from the kitchen.

“Coming, baby girl….Coming, little one” called Gibbs and Tobias at the same time then smiled as they entered the kitchen to find Ali sitting at the center island eating her breakfast.

As they sat down on either side of her they smiled once again then dug into their own breakfast which Ali had waiting for them. After he’s finished eating Gibbs went upstairs to dress while Ali and Tobias cleaned up the kitchen. In twenty minutes or so the kitchen was clean and Ali and Tobias were waiting for Gibbs in the living room when he came downstairs. After loading Gibbs’ suitcase in the car they drove to the airport and stayed with Gibbs through security until he boarded the plane. As his plane was being called for boarding Ali threw her arms around Gibbs’ neck on more time saying.

“I love you Daddy, please be careful”

“I will baby girl, and I’ll call every night to check on you too. Now you listen to Tobias and do what he tells you okay?” said Gibbs as he put his hands on Ali’s face.

“I will Daddy, I promise.” said Ali as she threw her arms around his neck one more time.

“Tobias take care of our little girl Okay?” asked Gibbs as he looked over Ali at the man standing behind her. He knew that she would be alright, but he still hated leaving her. At least this time she wasn’t alone and had someone who loved her taking care of her.

“I will Jethro, you be careful yourself” answered Tobias.

“I’ve got to go now baby girl, but I’ll see you in two weeks okay?” said Gibbs as he took a step back from Ali.

“Okay Daddy, love you.” Whispered Ali in a pout then went into Tobias’ arms as Gibbs grabbed his bags and boarded the plane.

As they watched Gibbs board the plane Tobias put his arm around Ali’s shoulders then looked down at her. She was rubbing her face against his jacket trying her best not to cry. It warmed his heart that she trusted him enough to comfort her when her Daddy was gone.

“Come on little one, how about we get you to work? Or would you rather play hooky today since you don’t feel that good?” asked Tobias as he lead her out of airport.

“I want to go to work, but Papa….” said Ali then stopped.

“Yes little one?” asked Tobias as they stopped and he looked down at her.

“Can you come eat lunch with me at my office today?” asked Ali shyly. This would be the first time that he’d have been to her office in anything other than a FBI case related role. He’d known that Gibbs and the other members of his team sometimes ate lunch with Ali at her office but this was a first for him.

“I’d love to little one, but how will we explain my presence?” asked Tobias as they started walking again.

“Oh no one will noticed if one more strange man come and eats with me. They see Tony, Tim, Jimmy, Ducky and Gibbs all the time.” said Allison as they got to Tobias’ car and started to get in.

“Well I’m not sure about Ducky and Gibbs but DiNutzo sure qualifies as strange.” said Tobias with a laugh as he got into the car.

After that Tobias drove to Allison’s office building promising to bring her lunch and then pick her up that afternoon. As promised Tobias returned around eleven-thirty bringing a lunch for Ali and himself. They ate in her office and although several people stopped by trying to get a glimpse of the new man in Allison’s life no one disturbed them.

At five o’ clock Tobias returned and took her home, letting Allison change into “Ali mode” as he put away what was left of Ali’s lunch and his gun. He and Gibbs had talked about the fact that neither of them wanted a gun around her when she was in “Ali mode”. Although Gibbs had taught her gun safety and even went so far as to teach her how to shoot, they still didn’t like to think of their “baby girl” or “little one” being around guns. So Gibbs had shown him where he kept his gun locked up, as he came out of the master bedroom Tobias met Ali coming out of her room and smile. She still looked tired and he really hoped that is was a quiet night tonight. Wondering if he should maybe all Gibbs’ team and ask them not to come. But the decision was taken out of his hands at the doorbell rang. As they both headed downstairs they say Ziva standing on the porch in the security monitor that was just inside the door.

“Why don’t you let her in little one and I’ll go get us something to drink. What would you like?” said Tobias as he headed towards the kitchen.

“Gator Aid please Papa” said Ali as she opened the door for Ziva.

At her answer Tobias stopped, turning to look at Ali as she and Ziva headed into the living room. In all the time that he had been at the house Ali only asked for Gator Aid either at night in her bottle or when she didn’t feel good. He hoped that it was she was just still tired from yesterday but he had a feeling there was more to it than that. He’d have to speak to Ziva tonight and watch her closely.

As he reentered the living room he handed Ali her glass and then asked. “Ziva can I speak to you for a minute?”

“Sure Tobias. Be right back Ktantonet,” said Ziva as she patted Ali’s leg then stood up. She too had also noticed that Ali seemed a little less bubbly than herself, but wondered if it wasn’t because Gibbs had just left.

As they moved out of the living room, Tobias turned around once more then said softly. “Ziva, Ali had a rough night and still doesn’t feel that great today. Could you find something quiet for her to do tonight so she doesn’t get too worked up?”

“Are you sure she’s alright, maybe you should….” started Ziva but stopped at Tobias’ smiled and small chuckle.

“Oh she’s fine Ziva, and believe me she informed both Jethro and I in no uncertain terms.”

“Now that sounds like my Ktantonet. But yes I think something quiet would be good for tonight. I think maybe her puzzle tonight would be good, yes?” asked Ziva.

“That would be perfect. I can get the living room ready while you two are fixing dinner.” said Tobias.

“Then that is what we will do, and Tobias.” said Ziva.

“Yes?”

“Thank you for staying and taking care of Ali for Gibbs, it means a lot to him. To all of us.”

“Nowhere else I’d rather be Ziva.” responded Tobias truthfully. For once he felt at home, and that home included Jethro and Allison.

As they returned to the living room they found Ali curled up on the couch almost asleep with her glass on the edge of the coffee table. As Tobias quickly came around to check on her Ziva moved the glass from the edge. He gently moved the hair from her forehead checking her for a fever.

“I think she must have been more tired than I thought. Why don’t we let her take a short nap her while we fix supper.” suggested Tobias as he took the blanket from the back of the couch and covered her up.

“I can fix dinner Tobias, while you go ahead and set up her “play area” said Ziva, then with one more look at the woman lying on the couch headed towards the kitchen to fix dinner.

Tobias looked down at Ali once more then leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead whispering. “Sleep tight little one, Papa’s here to take care of you.”

Forty-five minutes later dinner was ready so Tobias reluctantly went to awake Ali. The blanket was wrapped around her legs and she was a little warm to the touch but he knew she needed to eat so he woke her anyway. After a few gently shakes Ali opened her eyes.

“Papa?” asked Ali softly.

“It’s me little one, dinner ready and I think you need a change before you eat.” remarked Tobias. He hadn’t checked her but he could tell by the look of her diaper that she was wet.

“Oh okay” said Ali as she rolled off the couch, landing on her feet but almost immediately started weaving.

“You alright, little one?” asked Tobias as he grabbed hold of her arm.

“Yeah, just a little dizzy papa that all. I’ll be right back.” said Ali as she headed off towards the stairs.

Ziva had entered the living room just as Tobias was waking Ali and saw her stand up then start weaving. With concerned looks on their faces they both watched her climb the stairs and was relieved when a few minutes later she returned. As Tobias led her to the dinner table they eat quietly Ali finishing only a half of her meal before saying she was full. After dinner Tobias and Ziva retrieved Ali’s puzzle board while Ali laid down on the comforter before the fire.

The rest of the night passed quietly with Ziva and Ali working on the puzzle and Tobias fanning watching a ball game but really paying more attention to Ali. At Ali’s bedtime she went upstairs to get ready for bed calling down over the baby monitor that Tobias had that she was ready. After fixing Ali a bottle of Gator Aid Tobias climbed the stairs and found Ali already in bed curled under the covers.

As he neared her bed he handed her the bottle then leaned down and brushed the hair from her forehead then gave her a quick kiss. She felt a little warm but not overly so so he hoped that she would be able to make it through the night. With one last smile he raised her bed rail then went to the door turning on her sleep music as he left.

“Night little one, sweet dreams” called Tobias as he turned off the light.

“Night papa, love you” slurred Ali, already falling asleep.

As he closed her door he headed back downstairs to find Ziva putting back the last of the living room in order.

“Oh thank you Ziva, you didn’t have to do that”

“My pleasure Tobias, how is she?” asked Ziva

“A little warm but not too bad, I think she’ll be alright for the rest of the night.”

“Then I will take my leave, goodnight Tobias”

“Night Ziva, and thank you.”

“You’re welcome” answered Ziva then grabbed her coat and left.

After locking up the house and turning on the security system Tobias headed upstairs and once again before headed to bed checked on Ali. This time she was sleeping peacefully so as quietly as he could he closed her door then headed to the master bedroom to get some sleep.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Second Daddy  
Sequel to “Gibbs’ New Girl”, “Switching Places” & “Now it’s My Turn”

By MchakotayParis (R. Mason)

Chapter 3

Ali’s fever broke that night but her good fortune only last a few days before she started feeling sick again. On Wednesday night Tony came over and she begged and pleaded with Tobias to let them play outside after dinner. He finally relented and low and behold it was only one day later before the fever came back in.

On Thursday morning went Tobias went in to wake Ali he found her once again in a tangle of sheets running a low grade fever. Tobias gently shook Ali awake, and after a few minutes she cracked her eyes and smiled around her pacifier.

“Papa” mumbled Ali as Tobias took the pacifier from her mouth.

“How you feel little one?” asked Tobias as he put his hand on her forehead.

“My head hurt papa”

“You feel warm little one, maybe you should stay home today” said Tobias as he got up and went to her bathroom to get a thermometer and tylenol.

“No papa please, I have to go in today. I have a meeting with Sec Nav to update him on the cases were working with you.” said Ali then stopped as Tobias put the thermometer in her mouth.

After the necessary three minutes Tobias pulled the thermometer out of Ali's mouth and then looked at the woman in the bed.

“Well you only have a low grade fever so I guess it will be ok to let you go in. But I want you to take some tylenol and call me after your meeting.” informed Tobias as he handed Ali two tylenol and a glass of water. 

Ali took the pills willingly and drank down the water in one gulp, then threw back the covers and got up heading towards the bathroom. Tobias looked at the closed door of Ali's bathroom then smiled as he gathered up the thermometer and glass then headed down stairs to start breakfast.

Ten minutes later Ali came downstairs and Tobias placed a plate and glass in front of her as she sat down. Ali ate slowly with her head leaning on her hand and several times Tobias had to stop himself from sending Ali back up to bed and calling her office to tell them she was sick. After only eating half of her food Ali pushed the plate away then went into Tobias' arms laying her head on his shoulder.

“Are you sure you feel up to this little one?” asked Tobias as he started rubbing Ali's back.

“I have to Papa, but I promise to call you if I start feeling worse.” replied Ali.

“Alright, I guess you have to go. Although I'm not happy about it.”

“I know papa, and I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so much trouble.” said Ali softly.

“Your not any trouble little one, I'm just worried about you. How about we get Ducky to come over tonight and let him check you out.” said Tobias then added before Ali could interrupt “For my sake, little one”

“Yes papa” said Ali weakly.

“Then let's get going so we can get you home. You ready to go?” asked Tobias as he gently push her back a little to look at her face.

At Ali's nod Tobias gave her a quick kiss on the forehead then headed her towards the door. After closing up the house Tobias drove Ali to her office, then headed towards the FBI Headquarters. As usual Tobias came by at lunch time and brought Ali's lunch, noticing that she ate a little more but still didn't finish all of her lunch. After he left Ali's office Tobias called Ducky asking him to stop by and look over Ali for him. Since he hadn't heard from Ali by four-thirty Tobias stopped by Ali's office to find her with her head down on her desk.

“Allison Grayson/Gibbs.” called Tobias as he entered her office. Once he saw her he quickly went to her desk and put his hand on her forehead. She felt warm again and was upset that she hadn't called him like she promised.

At his touch Allison raised her head and looked at him with slightly glassy eyes asking “Papa?”

“It's me little one, and we're going home. Now!” answered Tobias firmly as he gently took her arm and lifted her out of her chair. As she moved out from behind her desk Tobias grabbed her bag then lead her out of her office, closing the door behind them. 

In the car Ali fell asleep again against the passengers side door, so when they reached Ali and Gibbs' house Tobias grabbed her bag then carried her into the house. After laying her on the couch, he quickly went upstairs gathering Ali's supplies then changed her trying not to wake her up. After covering her with a blanket Tobias went to the kitchen and fixed her a bottle. By the time he'd returned Ali was laying on her side huddling under the blanket. As he gently brushed her cheek Tobias placed the bottle to her lips and she eagerly took the bottle sucking greedily.

About an hour later Ducky and Tim arrived at Ali's house to find Allison still asleep on the house. As Tobias answered the door he said softly “Thanks for coming by Ducky,” 

“Where is she Tobias” asked Ducky as he came into the house.

“Asleep on the couch” answered Tobias as he nodded towards the living room.

“Has she eaten or drunk anything recently?” asked Ducky as he put his bag down on the coffee table then leaned over Ali and felt her forehead. She had her pacifier in her mouth and an empty bottle by her side.

“About a quarter of her lunch, and a bottle about an hour ago.” said Tobias as he came over to stand by Ducky.

“I'll fix her some soup” said Tim as he headed towards the kitchen.

“Thank you Timothy. Now if you will excuse us Tobias, I need to look over Allison.” said Ducky as he opened his bag then started his examination of Ali.

Tobias watched Ducky for a few minutes then moved into the kitchen to find Tim heating up some homemade broth that Ziva had made for them a few days ago. As Tim saw Tobias enter the kitchen he moved over to the coffee maker and pour Tobias a cup then handed it to him.

“Thanks McGee, you know you don't have to stay.” said Tobias as he took a sip.

“I know, but I'm worried about Ali” answered Tim as he looked towards the living room.

“Well you have a right to be Timothy. I suspect that she has a mild to severe case of bronchitis.” said Ducky as he entered the kitchen and went to the coffee maker pouring himself a cup.

“What can you do for her Ducky?” asked Tim with concern in his voice.

“Nothing right now I'm afraid. I've given some more tylenol and put her on oxygen for her breathing but anymore will have to be done by a medical doctor. I suggest that you take her to see Dr. Evanson tomorrow Tobias”

“Will do Ducky. So should I just put her to bed or wake her up and see if she will eat something?” asked Tobias.

“I'd try and see if she will eat something. She doesn't need to really need to take those tylenol on an empty stomach.” replied Ducky.

“I'm reheating some of Ziva's broth Ducky, will that do?” asked Tim

“Excellent idea Timothy. Why don't you take it into her while I talk to Tobias” suggested Ducky.

“Sure thing Ducky” said Tim as he poured some of the broth into a bowl then carried it into the living room.

As Ducky looked at the man across from him he smiled. He'd always had a feeling that Jethro and Tobias would be good together and it was funny how it took Ali to get them together. Now it was time to ask some tough questions to find out how committed Tobias was to Jethro and Ali.

“Tobias, you know that Ali has made Jethro her medical proxy right?” stated Ducky.

“Yes Ducky I know. I also know that they are both each other's financial proxy and the executor's of each other's will. You're point being?” asked Tobias rather harshly.

“My point is Tobias that tomorrow when you take Allison to the hospital you won't be able to make any medical decisions for her without Jethro's approval.” stated Ducky flatly.

“Your wrong, Doctor Mallard. As soon as Jethro and I started getting serious we added my name to Ali's papers as well. I have full medical and financial say over what can be done to Ali as Jethro does”

“Does Allison know about this?”

“Of course she does, we had to get her signature on the papers. I can assure you Ducky that I am just as much legally responsible for Ali as Jethro is.”

“Thank heavens for that. I was afraid that there might be a problem with Jethro out of the country.” said Ducky with a sigh of relief. He really didn't want to have to fight Tobias but he would if it came down to protecting Allison.

“Actually we thought of that months ago, or Ali did. We had the papers changed and notarized two weeks ago before Jethro found out he was going out of the country.”

“All finished Ducky, I got her to eat about three-fourths of the bowl before she started getting fussy.” said Tim as he entered the kitchen and put the bowl in the sink.

“Then I guess I'd better take her upstairs and get her ready for bed” said Tobias as he headed towards the living room.

“Would you like some help?” asked Ducky.

“Thanks Ducky, I think I might need it.” replied Tobias as he left the kitchen.

“Should I fix her a bottle Ducky?” asked Tim.

“An excellent idea Timothy, I think Gator Aid should do fine.” said Ducky as he left to follow Tobias.

“You got it Ducky”

In the living room Tobias and Ducky were trying to get a very fussy and sleepy Ali awake long enough to walk her upstairs. Finally Tobias gave up and picked her up carrying her upstairs with Ducky brings the oxygen tank along with him. As they entered Allison's room, Ducky turned on the light while Tobias laid her on the bed.

“Do you need any help getting her ready for bed Tobias?” asked Ducky as he looked down at the woman on the bed.

“Nay I've got it Ducky. She's so far out of it I doubt she'll even noticed who changes her.” answered Tobias with a smile.

 

“Right then, I'll just give you two a little privacy. Call me when you've gotten her settled and I”ll replace her nose cannula” said Ducky as he left the room closing the door behind him.

With a smile Tobias quickly undressed then changed Ali's diaper, redressing her in a sleep shirt then pulling the blankets up around her. As he opened the door for Ducky he saw Tim climbing the stairs with a bottle of Gator Aid for Ali. These people really did love Ali and once again he was glad that Jethro and Ali had allowed him into their little family.

“Thanks McGee” said Tobias as he took the bottle from Tim then reentered Ali's room.

Ducky had replaced the nose cannula and Ali was on her side breathing slightly easier. As he placed the bottle to Ali's lips she latched on and greedily started drinking.

“Wow, I guess she was thirsty” commented Tim softly as he watched Ali drink the bottle.

“A fever can cause dehydration Timothy. That's why Gator Aid is good when she's sick, helps replace all the electrolytes she can lose from the fever.” responded Ducky.

“Oh right, well I guess I'd better be going now. Let me know if you need anything else Tobias, night Ducky.” said Tim as he quickly left the room

“Night Timothy. Well I guess I'd better be going as well. If you need anything in the night don't hesitate to call Tobias.” said Ducky as he looked at the older man.

“I won't Ducky, and thank you. For everything”

“You're quite welcome Tobias, just take care of our little girl for us. She's a very special lady.”

“Oh believe me I know it, and I will Ducky. And thank you again.”

“Yes well, goodnight Tobias” responded Ducky as he turned and left Allison's room.

Once alone with Ali Tobias returned to her bedside and stood a moment staring down at the woman in the bed. She was just contradiction in personalities that it surprised him that she was even sane. At times she was the strong, stubborn and very capable Allison Grayson. Then there were times when she was the sweet, childlike and purely innocent Ali. What she must have gone through as a child, being forced to give up her childhood at age ten to think and act like an adult. No wonder she had been alone, until finding in Gibbs and his little family a group of people who would love and except her for who she was. And now she'd added him in that group. Well standing there here and now he made a vow to her and to Gibbs that he would do everything in his power to protect her, even if that meant laying down his life for her's.

As he leaned down to kiss her forehead once last time, he noticed that her bottle was empty so he gently took the bottle from her hand and slipped her pacifier into her mouth. She hardly even moved and with a smile, he raised the bed rail, then grabbing the monitor turned on her sleep music as he left turning off the light and closing the door behind him.

 

As prearranged Gibbs called around nine o' clock that night even though it was early in the morning were he was. Tobias quickly answered the phone even though he knew it wouldn't disturb Ali he didn't want to put off telling Gibbs. As he took the phone to the couch he turned down the monitor a little just encase Ali could hear them but not enough were he couldn't hear her.

“Fornell” answered Tobias as he sat down.

“Why so formal Tobias, is something wrong?” asked Gibbs with a little concern in his voice.

“I've got some bad news Jethro, Ali's fever returned and Ducky thinks she might have bronchitis.”

“Tobias! How could you let this happen. You knew she wasn't feeling well when I left.” exclaimed Gibbs loudly.

“Now wait just a minute Jethro, I didn't let anything. Her fever broke the night you left and by Wednesday she was feeling better. So when DiNozzo came over she begged me to let them play outside. The weather had warmed up and I didn't see any harm, but by Thursday morning her fever was back. You know how she gets when she's persistent about something.” informed Tobias.

At Gibbs deep sigh he realized it had only been his father instincts talking and he wasn't really blaming Tobias. Beside he did know how persistent Ali could be when she had her mind set on something and exactly how hard to resist her begging was. “Tobias I'm sorry. I probably would have done the same thing. What did Ducky say?” replied Gibbs

“He said it sounded like a moderate to severe case of bronchitis but he couldn't be certain so he suggested that I take her to see Dr. Evanson tomorrow. I've already called the hospital and made an appointment for nine-thirty tomorrow morning.”

“Be sure and take the medical proxy papers with you and call me when you find out anything” said Gibbs.

“Jethro that's going to be in the middle of the night where you are, why don't you just wait and call me at our regular time and I update you then?” said Tobias

“Tobias.” growled Gibbs

“Alright, alright! Now I see what she meant when she mentioned an overprotective Gibbs.” replied Tobias with a smile. He could just see Gibbs chomping at the bit trying to get all the information he could because he wasn't there.

“You'd be the same way in my shoes Tobias” replied Gibbs smiling a little. In the recent months he had watched as Ali and Tobias had bonded and knew that he'd become just as protective of his “little one” as he was of his “baby girl”.  
“Damn straight I would. Except you've been with her longer than I have so you're used to her ways and moods” said Tobias remembering the little incident with Ducky when they'd try to wake a very sleepy and fussy Ali. That had been the first time he'd had to deal with a fussy Ali and he didn't know how Jethro managed. “How do you cope with her when she gets like that Jethro?”

“Let me give you a little hint Tobias, the easiest way to deal with Ali when she's like that is to give into her. Unless it puts her in danger of course, then you have to be tough and even punish her if she pushes you too far which she will try believe me. But for the most part she's usually a very happy little girl and only gets that way when she's sick. My advice to you is to keep her in bed or on the couch as much as possible with a bottle of Gator Aid, her pacifier and her Puffalump duck. Oh you might want to stock up on Roman noodles or have Ziva make her some broth because that's all she's going to want to eat for a while.”

“Thanks Jethro, I'll call Ziva tomorrow and ask her to make her some. Anything else I should know about when she gets sick?” asked Tobias as he made mental notes of what Gibbs had told him so far.

“Oh and you might want to stock up on extra diapers, she's going to need to be changed more often while she's sick. She'll get a rash if she stays in a wet diaper to long and that will only make her more miserable.” said Gibbs with a smile remembering the first time that he'd discovered Ali's sensitivity. 

“I'll pick up some more tomorrow while we're out plus some Gator Aid and Roman noodles. Any thing else?”

“Nope that's all. Tobias, I'm sorry I had to leave while Ali was sick and leave you with everything.” said Gibbs softly.

“Don't be Jethro, although I'm sorry Ali is sick it's good bonding time for both of us and it sort of presses the issue about me taking care of her totally.” said Tobias.

“Oh I'd forgotten about that, how's Ali dealing with it so far?” asked Jethro with concern in his voice again. He knew that Ali was very sensitive to who took care of her and hoped it wasn't causing to much of a conflict for her.

“So far she's been so out of it I don't think she's even noticed that's it me and not you. But we haven't tried a shower or anything yet either.”

“Well just take it slowly and I'm sure it will be fine, our first time was a bit awkward at first to until it became clear to both of us that I didn't think of her in that way. And you might want to wear thicker boxers?” said Gibbs with a smile.

“I'll keep that it mind” replied Tobias with a smile.

“Well I guess I'd better let you go so you can take care of Ali. Tobias?” sighed Gibbs  
“Yes Jethro?”

“I miss you” answered Gibbs quietly.

“I miss you to Jethro, good night”

“Night Tobias” said Gibbs as he hung up.

As Tobias heard the dial tone he hung up the phone smiling. He knew how hard it had been for Jethro to admit those last few words and it warmed his heart that he could say them and mean them. Before he headed upstairs Tobias got on Ali's computer and ordered more of her diapers the checked the kitchen, make a list for tomorrow's shopping trip. After checking the doors and setting the security system Tobias headed upstairs to check on Ali one more time. 

When he entered Ali's room he found her twisted in the sheets slightly moaning. After quickly getting a cool towel from the bathroom he lowered the bedrail then sat down on the edge of the bed and placed the towel at the back of her neck. He'd remembered Diana doing that for Emily one time when she'd had a high fever so he tried it with Ali. A few minutes she quieted down and went back to sleep feeling a little bit cooler. He left it there until it became warm then took it off and returned it to the bathroom. After returning to the bed he raised her bedrail then leaned over kissing her forehead.

“Daddy loves you little one, and so does your papa” whispered Tobias as he straightened her sheets then left returning to the master bedroom and trying to get some sleep without Jethro beside him.


	4. Chapter 4

Second Daddy  
Sequel to “Gibbs' New Girl”, “Switching Places” & “Now it's My Turn”

By MchakotayParis (R. Mason)

Chapter 4

The next morning Tobias had another fight on his hands. Ali’s fever spiked to a hundred three degrees and because he didn’t want to give her anything before they went to the doctor he had a very fussy and cranky Ali to contend with. After finally changing her diaper and getting her dressed he was able to pack her bag then ended up carrying her out to the car. On the forty-five minute drive to Bethesda Hospital Ali feel asleep again and it was very reluctantly that he woke her again.

“Ali, you have to wake up little one.” said Tobias as he gently shook her.

“No, don’t want to papa. Don’t feel good” whined Ali as she tried moving away from him.

“I know you don’t little one, but were at the hospital. Dr. Evanson is going to make you feel better.” answered Tobias with a smile.

Ali was in full blown “baby” mode and after this morning Tobias knew that he had a fight on his hands. As he got out of the car and came around to the passenger’s side of the car he found Ali laying across the front seat. He grabbed her bag then gently pulled Ali out of the car and almost carried/dragged her across the parking lot and into the emergency room. As they entered two nurses saw his dilemma and came to help taking her from him and laying her down on a nearby gurney.

“I’m here to see Dr. Evanson, Her name is Allison Grayson and she’s got an appointment” said Tobias as they watched her lay Ali down on the gurney.

“Oh course, we’ll just call him down. I don’t think you were going to be able to get her up to his office anyway.” replied one of the nurses.

“Probably not, she’s running a fever of 103 and been very fussy all night.” said Tobias as Ali’s fussing increased. He’d ended up coming into her room twice that night because her fever had spiked and she started crying.

“Papa, papa. I want my papa” cried Ali from the gurney as she didn’t seen Tobias and started looking for him.

“It’s alright, little one. I’m here” said Tobias as he came over beside the gurney and took her hand.

“Let’s get her into a room and out of the hallway shall we?” said one of the nurses as she started to pushing Ali towards an E.R. room.

“Papa?” called Ali as they started moving her away from Tobias.

“Right her little one, I’m coming.” called Tobias as he quickly caught up with Ali and took her hand once more.

 

It was about ten minutes later when Dr. Evanson came into the room and to quiet her down Tobias ended up giving Ali her pacifier. She wanted a bottle and was bitterly fussing and whining for one. As he entered he heard Ali whimper again that she wanted a bottle.

“I’m sorry little one but I need to check you out before papa can give you a bottle” replied Doctor Evanson as he came over to the gurney.

At Tobias’s smile he looked at the older man and said. “Hello I’m Doctor Evanson. You must be Tobias?”

“Yes, Tobias Fornell. I’m one of Allison’s medical proxies” he answered as he handed the papers to the young doctor.

“Agent Gibbs informed me of your situation Agent Fornell and I have no problem with you being with Ali.” responded Doctor as he extended his hand towards Fornell.

“It’s Tobias, and thank you.” said Tobias as he shook the man’s hand.

“Now what’s happening with our little girl?”

“Ducky, Doctor Mallard said that he thought she was developing bronchitis.” replied Tobias she he gently started rubbing Ali’s arm.

“Well let’s take a look, and see what’s going on.” said Doctor Evanson then began his examination. A few minutes later Doctor Evanson lowered his stethoscope and said. “Well I think he might be right, I’d like to take some x-rays just to make sure it’s not gone into pneumonia then give her a breathing treatment and see if that will help. Has she had any trouble breathing or shortness of breath recently?”

“She started having trouble breathing last night and Ducky put her on oxygen and that helped” stated Tobias.

“Good, then I’ll set up the x-rays and we’ll go from there”

“Thank you Doctor, is there anything you can give her for the fever?” asked Tobias as Ali started to get fussy again.

“Of course, I’ll have one of the nurses bring her something. Will she need a bottle too?” asked Doctor Evanson as he looked at the woman. She was flushed and slightly sweating, so he doubted that she could sit up and drink from a glass or cup.

“I’ve brought one thank you, but I could use a ginger ale or gator aid if you have it.” said Tobias as he reached down and lifted her bag.

“Good, I see you’ve had experience with Ali then. I’ll have the nurse bring her in something.” said Doctor Evanson as he left the small room.

A few minutes later a nurse returned with a couple of pills and a bottle of Gator Aid. She placed them on a small table by the bed then helped Tobias sit Ali up and gave her the pills as Tobias filled her a bottle. As Ali swallowed the pills Tobias handed her the bottle and she greedily took it and started to drink scooting down on the bed until she was lying flat again. Ten minutes later the nurse and a technician entered the room and started to move the bed causing Ali to awake. She had been almost asleep before they came in and Tobias really wished they could just do the x-rays here.

“Papa? I want my papa!” cried Ali as he felt them start to move the bed.

“Can I go with her, it might make it a little easier?” asked Tobias as he looked at the nurse and technician.

“Of course sir, just follow us” replied the nurse as they pushed the bed out of the room.

“No, Papa!” cried Ali then curled up as she went into a coughing fit.

“It’s alright little one, I’m coming” called Tobias as he hurried to catch up with the gurney.

A few minutes later they were in x-ray and the next big fight occurred as they tried to transfer Ali from the gurney to the bed and tried to make her lay on her back. It finally ended up being Tobias that picked her up and transferring her to the x-ray table. He stayed with her as they arranged the x-ray film but finally had to step away with the technician as he got ready to take the picture.

“Papa!” cried Ali as Tobias let go of her hand and moved away.

“Ali baby I need to move out of the way so the technician can take the x-ray. Just be very still and I’ll be back as soon as they finish okay?” said Tobias from behind the metal shield.

“Promise?” asked Ali weakly.

“I promise little one, now just close your eyes and relax” answered Tobias then looked over at the technician and smiled. “Sorry about all of this, she’s usually not this bad”

“No problem Agent Fornell. I was here when Allison was brought in after her accident so I know how she can be.” smiled the technician then quickly got to business and took the x-rays need. 

A few minutes later Tobias was back beside Ali transferring her back to the gurney as the technician held it still. She was wheeled back to the E.R. room and they patiently waited for Doctor Evanson to return. Ten minutes later Doctor Evanson returned with a grim look on his face.

“Well I’m afraid it’s official. Allison has a severe case of bronchitis with a little bit of fluid forming in her left lung.”

“Damn, how did it develop so fast she only started getting sick a few days ago?” asked Tobias as he looked at the woman on the bed. She was once again sleeping fitfully with her pacifier in her mouth.

“Ali’s always had severe allergies Tobias, and since her car accident her lungs have been weakened so she’s more susceptible now.” answered Doctor Evanson.

“Jethro’s going to kill me” muttered Tobias under his breath.

“I’m sure Agent Gibbs must love you very much Tobias or he wouldn’t have left you to take care of his “baby girl”. Besides he knows how Ali is, she probably would have gotten sick even if Gibbs was here. This started with a sinus infection and developed from there. There was nothing either of you could have done to prevent it.” replied Doctor Evanson.

“Thank you for that Doctor. Now what happens?” asked Tobias as he gently started rubbing Ali’s back.

“Well now we put her on a prescription antibiotics, along with an inhaler to help her breathing. I’d really like to keep her in the hospital for a few days but I guess that’s out of the question?”

“Oh please no, you will have Jethro here within the hour and I’m not sure I’m ready to deal with an irate Gibbs plus a fussy Ali” said Tobias with a smile.

“Of course, but I want you to promise me that if her fever spikes again or she develops trouble breathing you bring her right back to the hospital.” said Doctor Evanson

“Oh I can guarantee that, as a matter of fact I wanted to bring her earlier but they talked me out of it” said Tobias 

“I can believe that. So let me set up a breathing treatment then get her release papers ready then you can take her home. But I want to see her again as soon as she finishes all her medication.”

“You can count on it, and thank you Doctor.”

“It’s no problem Tobias, I’m just glad she has someone else to take care of her while Gibbs is out of town.” said Doctor Evanson then he walked over to the bed and looked down at the woman. She was still sleeping a little restlessly but seemed to have settled down a little. “I’ll have the technician bring her a mask so she can sleep while she’s taking the treatment.” said Doctor Evanson to himself then left the room to make the arrangements.

It was another ten minutes before the technician came back and quickly set up the treatment for Ali securing the mask over her face without waking her up. After the treatment was over they returned removing the mask and gently waking her up.

“How are you feeling Ali, better” asked the nurse as she gently brushed the hair from her face.

“Papa?” asked Ali weakly as she looked past the nurse to see Tobias

“I’m here little one, feeling better now” asked Tobias

At Ali’s nod, the nurse smiled then put a thermometer in her mouth to check her temperature. After the three minutes were up she removed it and smiled. “Down to one hundred, which is still high but it’s getting better. Do you want to go home now with papa?” asked the nurse.

As Ali nodded again the nursed smiled then turned to Tobias. “I’ve got her release papers here Agent Fornell. Just keep her dry and warm and Doctor Evanson wants to see her again in two weeks after she finishes all her medicine”

“Thank you for everything” said Tobias as he took the papers from the nurse then looked at the woman lying on the bed.

“No problem Agent Fornell, just take care of her and call us if she gets any worse.” replied the nurse then left.

After a few minutes Tobias leaned over her kissing her forehead whispered “Ready to go home princess?”

At her small nod he started to help her up but stopped when she reached over to him and whispered. “Uh papa….” Then blushed as he realized what she was asking.

“It’s alright little one. I’ll take care of it, then we can go home” replied Tobias as he found her bag and quickly changed her diaper.

After she was in a dry diaper Tobias helped her sit up and they slowly made their way out of the hospital. When they reached the car Tobias put Ali in the back seat covering her with a blanket before getting in and heading home. As promised Tobias stopped at the store before they got home to fill Ali’s prescriptions and get the few things on his list. She had fallen asleep again so he quickly checked her once again then went inside. Thirty minutes later he’d returned with Ali’s prescriptions, Gator Aid, roman noodles and a few other things he’d pick up to find her still asleep. After checking her one more time he got into the car and drove home.

Luckily Mrs. Travis was in the front yard when Tobias pulled up and he called her over and asked if she would help Ali into the house. She agreed gladly and while Mrs. Travis helped Ali into the house, Tobias carried in the groceries then quickly fixed up the couch for Ali so they could just put her there. As they lowered Ali onto the couch she gave a lurch then leaned over and threw up what little was in her stomach.

“It’s alright little one, papa’s got you” said Tobias as he pulled her into his arms.

“Why don’t you take her upstairs Tobias and get her cleaned up while I take care of this.” said Mrs. Travis as she looked at the woman in his arms. She was crying and slightly shaking in Tobias’s arms.

“Are you sure?” asked Tobias as he looked at the older woman.

“Of course, Ali needs her papa right now so now get. I’ve got this” said Mrs. Travis with a little swat at his arms as he stood and carried Ali upstairs. As she watched them go she was really grateful that Jethro had found someone to be with who would accept Ali just the way she was.

 

Thirty minutes later Mrs. Travis climbed the stairs to find Tobias just settling Ali in bed. She'd found some broth in the refrigerator and heated it up plus fixed a bottle of Gator Aid for Ali. She wasn’t sure how long it had been since she’d eaten but she knew that she needed something in her stomach.

“I brought some broth and a bottle for Ali” said Mrs. Travis as she entered the room.

“Oh thank you Mrs. Travis. Ali baby you need to try and eat some of Ziva’s broth okay?” replied Tobias as he turned and took the bowl from the tray. He managed to get about one fourth of the broth down Ali before she started getting fussy, then he stopped and helped her lay down giving her the bottle. As he brushed the hair from her forehead he asked. “Does she feel warm to you?”

“Here let me” said Mrs. Travis as she came over, bending down the kissed Ali’s forehead. As she raised up she headed towards the bathroom to get Ali some Tylenol then returned. “Here give her these.” said Mrs. Travis as she headed the bottle to Tobias.

“How do you do that?” asked Tobias with a smile as he opened the bottle then put two pills in Ali’s mouth.

“It comes from being a mother Tobias, you’ll get better the more time you spend with Ali” replied Mrs. Travis with a smile at the man. He really did care for Ali and she was glad that Ali wasn’t going through this alone.

Down stairs they heard the phone begin to ring and after the fourth ring Tobias stood and smiled. “That’s probably Jethro. I told him I’d call as soon as we got home and it’s past my deadline.”

“Then go talk to your man and tell him hello for me. I’ll stay here with Ali until you get back.” said Mrs. Travis as she shooed Tobias out of the room then sat down on the edge of the bed to watch Ali.

Tobias picked up the phone on the sixth and smiled at the exasperation in Gibbs’ voice. “Tobias, what took you so damn long?”

“Hello to you too Jethro. And it took us so long because I had to talk Doctor Evanson out of admitting Ali into the hospital, then she got sick after we got home so I had to clean her up.”

“What’s wrong with her? Is she alright?” asked Gibbs quickly, his voice getting louder.

“She's fine Jethro, calm down. Ducky was right she had bronchitis with a sinus infection but a little bit of fluid is accumulating in her left lung.”

“Damn, I knew I should have asked to postpone this trip. Do you need me to come home?” asked Gibbs as he started looking around the room for his passport and ticket.

“No Jethro. Doctor Evanson said she would have probably gotten sick even if both of us were here. Stay where you are and I can handle Ali.” said Tobias firmly.

“Oh Tobias” sighed Gibbs after a few minutes “I never meant for your first time alone with Ali to be like this. I know she can be a Uhh....challenge when she's sick or hurt.”

“Not anymore than her Daddy is Jethro and I think she handled you pretty well. So if Ali can handle a pissed off Gibbs I think I should me able to manage a fussy Ali”

“Thank you Tobias, and I'll make it up to you I promise” said Gibbs shyly

“You had better Jethro, she's already thrown a fit at the hospital when they tried to take her for x-rays” laughed Tobias at the memory. It was funny and both heart wrenching to realize that Ali had never until now had someone to rely on when she'd been sick. To hear her calling out “papa!” and reaching for him had been one of the hardest things he'd had to endure.

 

“Oh I can imagine, she's had a few with me as well but we need to stand firm together and we'll get through this Tobias.”

“I know we will Jethro, but it's so hard to watch her like that when she's sick.” 

“Where is she now?” asked Gibbs knowing he needed to lighten the mood. Tobias was taking the blame for something that wasn't his fault or even under his control and he wanted to make sure he knew he didn't blame him for Ali being sick.

“She's up stairs with Mrs. Travis, why?” asked Tobias not sure where this was leading.

“I want to talk to her if she's awake can you take the phone upstairs and check” asked Gibbs.

“Sure, hold on” replied Tobias then headed upstairs, entering the room to find Ali still asleep with Mrs. Travis sitting in a chair by the window. “She's still asleep Jethro”

At hearing Tobias's voice saying Gibbs' name Ali stirred and mumbled around her pacifier “Daddy?”

“You knew that would happen didn't you?” accused Tobias as he put Gibbs on speaker.

“I know when Ali's sick she is easily woken up. Hi princess” called Gibbs loudly over the phone.

Tobias quickly went to Ali's bedside and sat down on the edge holding the phone closer to her.

“Daddy?” asked Ali sleepily then opened her eyes looking around for him.

“I'm right here baby girl. I miss you”

“I miss you too daddy, and so does papa.” said Ali as she looked at the other man in her life.

“I know baby girl, I miss him too. Now I want you to listen to Tobias and do everything he tells you okay? No more fits or we're going to have a little talk when I get back understand?” said Gibbs firmly. He knew that he should let Tobias handle it but he wasn't sure if he was comfortable enough yet with Ali to discipline her when she needed to be.

“Yes Daddy, when are you coming home?” asked Ali as she ducked her head.

“I've got about nine more days to go princess but I'll call every night so we can talk okay?”

“Okay Daddy, love you” said Ali sleepily as she put her pacifier back in her mouth and closed her eyes.

“She's asleep again Jethro” said Tobias as he took Gibbs off speaker phone and moved out into the hallway not to wake her again.

“That's another thing about Ali when she's sick. She wakes up easily but doesn’t stay awake long” said Gibbs with a laugh

“Well I guess I still have a lot to learn about my little one don't I?” sighed Tobias.

“You will Tobias. Remember I've been her “Daddy” for almost eight years now and I still don't know everything about Allison Desirae Grayson/Gibbs. Just give yourself some time.”

“Your right of course, so is everything else going alright?” asked Tobias. He knew that Gibbs couldn't tell him the reason why he had been sent out of the country by Sec Nav but knew enough to know that it had something to do with the cases that the FBI were working on.”

“Everything’s fine Tobias. Look I need to let you go so you can take care of Ali. I'll call again tonight and check up on her”

“Wow, two calls in one day. I'm going to get spoiled.” Tobias remarked with a laugh.

“You better believe it, the minute I get home. Bye Tobias, miss you” said Gibbs then hung up the phone.

“Miss you too Jethro” said Tobias quickly then smiled as he heard the dial tone. He'd just been the precipitant of the famous Gibbs hangup. “Your daddy is a sly one, little one” remarked Tobias absent-mindedly as he walked back into the room and over to Ali's bed.

“Yes but he's a smart one to. He knew you needed to know that he didn't blame you for what happened with Ali today. She tested her boundaries with you today and you gave into her, you'll do better the next time Tobias.” remarked Mrs. Travis from the chair by the window.

“You're right as always Mrs. Travis. What would we do without you?” asked Tobias as he looked at the older woman. She had been Ali's neighbor ever since the Grayson's moved into this house. She saw the Admiral and his wife leave and the struggles that Ali went through raising her younger siblings alone and through it all she had been the one rock in Ali's world of chaos and now she was helping him navigate the troubled waters of Ali's world.

“You'd have one very spoiled, cocky little girl on your hands. Luckily Gibbs is strong enough to take on Ali and Allison, and so are you Tobias. Just cut yourself some slack every once in a while.”

“Yes ma'am” replied Tobias with a smile.

“Now that that's settled I think I'll be heading back home. If you need me for anything Tobias don't hesitate to call.” said Mrs. Travis as she stood up and headed towards the door.

“I won't Mrs. Travis, and thank you again. For everything” called Tobias as she left the room and headed down stairs.

Tobias stood over Ali for a few more minutes making sure that she was sleeping peacefully then headed back downstairs with the monitor to put up the groceries. Ali started getting restless several hours later so when Tobias went up to check on her he found her awake.

“Hi little one, are you ready to go downstairs again and try some more broth?” asked Tobias as she changed her diaper.

“Papa, I got sick didn't I?” asked Ali as she slowly sat up after he had finished and went to wash his hands.

“Yes little one you did. Doctor Evanson said you might with all the sinus drainage going down into your stomach” replied Tobias as he came back into the room.

“I'm sorry papa, for getting sick and for the way I asked at the hospital” said Ali as she moved to the edge of the bed and stood up in his arms when he came near her.

 

“It's alright little one. You were sick with a high fever, but if it happens again you will be punished. Understand?” said Tobias firmly. Gibbs had been right, they needed to set boundaries for Ali and then be firm with her when she crossed them.

“Yes papa” answered Ali solemnly ducking her head. “May I go downstairs now?”

“Do you feel like walking or do you need me to carry you?” asked Tobias as he gently raised her head to look at her face. She was not as warm as she had been before but her face was still a little flushed.

“I'd like to try and walk. And papa?” asked Ali as she leaned against his chest.

“Yes little one”

“Can I lay on my comforter in front of the fire and watch T. V.?” asked Ali shyly. That was one of her favorite places to be, on the soft comforter in front of a fire with her Daddy or Papa.

“Sure thing little one, just let me set it up for you then I'll come and get you and bring you downstairs okay?” said Tobias as he sat Ali back down on the bed

“Yes sir” sighed Ali as Tobias sat her back down on the edge of the bed.

As Tobias looked at her he could tell that even that little time standing up had been a strain on her so he needed to get her laying down and comfortable as quickly as possible. With a quick kiss to her forehead he left the room and returned less than five minutes later once again gently pulling Ali to her feet. As they made their way slowly downstairs Tobias could feel Ali leaning more and more heavily against him so by the time they made it to the comforter in front of the fire Ali was exhausted. Tobias laid Ali down on the comforter moving several pillows around her head and shoulders, then covering her with a light blanket he went to the kitchen to reheat some broth. 

As the broth was heating he fixed Ali a bottle of Gator Aid and got her evening pills then placing everything on a tray returned to the living room to find Ali almost asleep again. Setting the tray on the coffee table just to the left of the comforter he woke up Ali then helped her sit up with her back against the couch and watched as she ate the broth. She was able to finish about one fourth of the bowl before she stopped and Tobias helped her lay back down. Before he handed her the bottle he took her temperature and was relieved to notice that it was down to ninety-nine instead of one hundred. Placing her pills at her mouth Ali opened then Tobias handed her the bottle and she drank greedily swallowing the pills down. As he recovered her he smiled noticing that her eyes were already beginning to close.

Quietly he stood and went to the couch turning on the television and finding a game to watch. At the appointed hour the phone rang again and Tobias grabbed it before it woke Ali. As he pressed the connect button he noticed that Ali's eyes were opened and she was watching him.

“She's awake and waiting for you Jethro” said Tobias as he put the call on speaker.

“Hi Daddy, I miss you!” called Ali from the comforter on the floor.

“Miss you to princess, are you feeling better now?” asked Gibbs. She sounded a little farther away than the last time so he wasn't sure if she was still upstairs or down.

“A little better Daddy. Papa said my fever is down to ninety-nine so I could come downstairs and eat some broth on the comforter in front of the fire.”

“That sounds nice princess, but can I talk to Tobias for a minute privately?” asked Gibbs

Ali look over at Tobias then shrugged saying “Sure daddy” then went back to watching the game that Tobias had on the T.V.

Tobias quickly took the call off of speaker then moved away from the couch to give them a little more privacy. “What's wrong Jethro?” he asked trying but not succeeding to keep the worry from his voice.

“Nothing major Tobias, it's just the case has hit a snag and I may have to spend a little more time than I planned here”

“Anything I can do?” asked Tobias quickly knowing that he couldn't do much but what little he could do he would do gladly to get Jethro home safely.

“I've already notified you're boss and he's taking care of it for me. What I need you to do is just hang in there and take care of Ali for us until I get this all straightened out.” asked Gibbs

“Oh course Jethro. Do you have any idea how much longer you'll need to stay?” asked Tobias already dreading having to tell Ali.

“Hopefully only a few extra days, but I don't know just yet.”

“Ok well let me know if I can do anything. Do you want me to tell Ali?” asked Tobias.

“No, I think I should be the one to tell her since I'm having to stay. Can you let me talk to her please”

Tobias quickly returned to the living room handing the phone to Ali as he bent down beside her. “Daddy wants to talk to you little one” then handed her the phone.

Ali looked at him questionably then sat up and took the phone. Soon Tobias heard her ask “But Daddy, for how long?”

He couldn't hear Gibbs reply but could tell by Ali's expression and her solemn answer that she wasn't very happy about Jethro's answer.

“Yes Daddy, I promise. I love you and miss you!” cried Ali then handed the phone back to Tobias and buried her face in the comforter crying.

“Jethro?” asked Tobias.

“I'm sorry Tobias but I have to go. Tell Ali that I'll call her again tomorrow and I love her. You too Tobias.” added Gibbs quietly then ended the call before Tobias could reply.

As he sat staring at the phone he wondered if he'd heard right. Leroy Jethro Gibbs and told him he loved him. Well unless he was in an alternate universe he'd heard right and felt the same way. But right now he had a sick, upset little girl to take care of. As he looked at his watch he noticed that is was past time to change Ali so he gathered her supplies then went to the comforter kneeling beside her.

“Ali baby, I need you to turn over so I can change you're diaper.” said Tobias as he gently grabbed her shoulder and tried to turn her over.

“No, leave me alone!” cried Ali as she pushed his hand away.

With a firm swat to Ali's upper thigh Tobias turned Ali over and said firmly “Allison Desirea Gibbs, You don't talk to me like that do you understand.”

Ali looked into Tobias's face and knew that she had crossed a line with him. He was mad at her and she'd forced him to punish her. 

“Yes sir” replied Ali quietly.

As he took a deep breath to calm himself, he had to smile. She'd crossed the line with him and forced him to punish her just to see if he would follow through. Well he had and now hopefully she knew just how far she could push him before he kept his word. He hadn't hit her hard, just enough to let her know that he meant business and hopefully he wouldn't have to do it very often. He'd never liked to punish Emily and he liked it even less when it was Ali. Something about her just brought out the protective nature in him and all he wanted to do was cuddle and protect her.

“Now I'm going to change your diaper then we are going to have a talk about what just happened okay?” said Tobias as he reached for her and started changing her diaper.

“Yes papa” answered Ali as she laid still and let Tobias take care of her. 

When he was finished Tobias helped her sit up then got up and threw away her diaper and washed his hands. As he returned to the comforter he noticed that Ali was sitting with her head down, hands in her lap slightly wringing them. Tobias sat down in front of her and took both of her hands in one of his then with the other raised her chin.

“Can you explain to me why you said what you did little one?” asked Tobias as he looked into the eyes of his little girl. She was trying her best not to cry but the tears where welling up in her eyes and threatening to overflow down her cheeks.

“Daddy isn't coming home, and he doesn't love me any more” cried Ali as she threw herself into Tobias's arms and the tears started flowing down her cheeks.

“Oh little one. That is the farthest thing from the truth, you're Daddy and I both love you very much. He's not coming home right now because he needs to stay and work on the case a little longer, nothing more”

“Promise?” asked Ali as she snuffed against his chest.

“I promise sweetheart. You can ask him tomorrow when he calls, but for now remember this that he loves, and misses you very much.”

“I miss him to papa” said Ali softly.

“I know you do little one, so do I. Tell you what how about I read you a bedtime story, then we go upstairs okay?”

“Can we read it down here” asked Ali as she snugged into his chest.

“I hate to say this little one but I think we're both to old to be reading a bedtime story on the floor. How about we cuddle on the couch or go upstairs?” asked Tobias.

“Papa can we go upstairs, I don't feel so good” said Ali weakly.

“What's wrong baby?” asked Tobias as he moved her slightly out of his arms to look at her better. She was a little warmer than before and had a slight sheen of sweat on her forehead.

“My head and chest are hurting” said Ali truthfully, then went into a coughing fit that left her laying weakly in Tobias arms.

“Sure thing little one, how about we get you settled in bed and I read you a story while I give you a breathing treatment okay?” said Tobias as he gently rubbed her back after her coughing had stopped.

At Ali's small nod Tobias helped her up, then together they walked arm in arm slowly up the stairs and Tobias got her settled in bed. After setting up her breathing treatment and turning it on he placed the mask on her face then went to get her favorite bedtime story and a bottle. Returning a few minutes later with both Tobias sat on the edge of bed with Ali snuggling against his side. As always twenty minutes later Ali was sound asleep and after her treatment stopped Tobias settled her in bed and gave her the bottle.

After that Tobias rose from the bed, raised the bed rail, then turned on her sleep music and left the room. He quickly cleaned up the living room leaving the dishes in the kitchen sink for later. He wasn't going in tomorrow anyway, he wouldn't leave Ali while she was still running a fever. So after calling his boss to inform him of what was going on her made his way once again upstairs, checking on Ali once more then retreating to the master bedroom to try and get some sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Second Daddy  
Sequel to “Gibbs’ New Girl”, “Switching Places” & “Now it’s My Turn”

By: MchakotayParis (R. Mason)

Chapter 5

After that Ali’s fever fluctuated but never went above one hundred one so she spend most of her time either on the comforter in the living room or upstairs in bed. By the weekend Tobias allowed the rest of the team to come over and visit. So just before lunch time everyone was sitting on the “play” comforter with Ali showing her what they’d brought her. Ziva brought more broth, Tony brought movies, and Tim another Lego set, Abby brought a puzzle, while Ducky and Palmer brought several more books for Ali to read. Tobias was in the kitchen when Ducky entered and he handed the other man a cup of tea.

“Thank you Tobias, how is she doing?” asked Ducky as he took a sip.

“Pretty good Ducky, her fever keeps fluctuating but other than that she’s doing fine.” responded Tobias as he took a drink of his coffee.

“How high has it gotten?” asked Ducky as he moved over to where he could look into the living room.

Right now Ali and the others were sitting on the comforter watching one of the movies Tony had brought.

“Only one hundred one, and it’s mostly in the late afternoon early evening or when she gets really tired. I’ve already called Dr. Evanson and he said that’s normal for bronchitis just to watch her and let him know if it goes any higher.” said Tobias as he saw what the older man was looking at.

“He’s right of course. Are you sure she can handle all of us at once?”

“Oh sure Ducky, as a matter of fact she’s been asking about all of you coming over for a while now but I kept putting her off. I just wanted to give her a little more time to heal before you all had to deal with her. She gets really fussy sometimes and she’s not taking Jethro staying away very well.” responded Tobias with a sigh.

“Well we appreciate the thought Tobias but remember we’ve dealt with Ali a little longer than you have so we know her moods. Have you heard from Jethro about how much longer he’s going to have to stay?” asked Ducky.

“When he called last night he said things were still up in the air. I think that’s the hardest part for Ali, not knowing”

“Yes but at least she has you here with her, and if you need a break all you have to do is call. We will be glad to stay with her for a while.” said Ducky.

“Thanks Ducky, I may take you up on that this weekend. I need to do some shopping but I didn’t want to take Ali out.”

“Well then problem solved, you’ve got six ready babysitters available for your convenience at any time you know that.”

“I know but it’s so hard to leave her when she’s like this” sighed Tobias as he looked into the living watching Ali and the others

When Ducky saw what the other man was looking at he smiled then came over and leaded him back into the living room. “Tobias, let me give you a little free advice. Love her but don’t smother her, Ali’s a lot stronger than you think”

When Ali looked up and saw Tobias and Ducky enter the living room she sat up then held her arms out. “Papa”

“Come here little one” responded Tobias he opened her arms as she came to him snuggly into his arms against his chest.

“Love you papa” whispered Ali as she sighed slowly closing her eyes.

“Love you too little one” answered Tobias quietly then gently kissed the top of her head and leaned back hold the second most precious thing in his arms.

After lunch Tobias changed then put Ali down for her nap and took the others up on their offer and went shopping. By the time he returned Ali was awake and once again laying downstairs on her comforter working a puzzle with Abby and Ziva. As he was putting the groceries away Tony and Tim came into the kitchen to help.

“Hey Fornell, need any help?” asked Tony as he looked into the bags.

“Nope thanks DiNozzo, I’ve got it. How was Ali while I was gone?” asked Tobias as he swatted Tony hand.

“Oh squirt was fine, she was fussy for a little while but after Ziva changed her she was fine” said Tony as he looked at the older man shaking his hand.

“How’d that go?” asked Tobias curious as how Ali handled someone else besides him or Jethro changing her.

“Fine as far as I know but you’ll have to ask Ziva. Hey do you have any pudding or anything in there?” asked Tony as he once again tried to reach for the bags.

“Ali can only have Jell-O DiNozzo and you know that. Now get out, I’ll bring some out to her in a minute” said Tobias as he looked at the younger man and swatted at his hand again.

“Fine bring some out for the squirt too. Come on McGee, looks like papa’s getting grumpy” said Tony as he looked once more at the older man then left.

“Sorry about that Tobias” said Tim as he turned to follow Tony.

“No problem Tim, I’m used to a fussy little one. Tell Ali I’ll bring some out in a minute” smiled Tobias as he continued putting up the groceries.

Five minutes later Tobias entered the living room carrying a tray with six bowls of Jell-O and a bottle for Ali. As he placed the tray on the coffee table Ali scrambled up and hugged his neck.

“Thanks papa” said Ali as she took a bowl and her bottle then settled back down beside Ziva to work on their puzzle.

As he handed Ziva a bowl he silently mouthed “Thank you” and got a quick nod and smile from Ziva in return. After that the rest of the day was spent with Ali on the comforter until just before dinner Ali had a coughing fit which resulted in her throwing up, then having an accident in her diaper. As Tobias and Ducky helped Ali upstairs the other’s cleaned up downstairs then left leaving Ziva to tell Tobias they had left. 

When Ziva heard the shower upstairs shut off she headed up stairs with a bottle to find Ducky and Tobias just putting Ali to bed. Ducky quietly exited letting Ziva help Tobias get Ali ready for bed then returned just as they were covering her up. Quickly placing the thermometer in her mouth he found that her temperature had indeed risen back up to one hundred two so after fixing and turning on her breathing treatment machine he slipped the mask over her face. Twenty minutes later they removed the mask then handed Ali her bottle and she quickly turned on her side and began drinking it. 

Ziva and Tobias stood beside the bed watching her for a few minutes then as her sucking slowed they each leaned over kissing her forehead.

“Night Ktantonet” whispered Ziva as she stroked her forehead for a few minutes then turned to leave.

“Ziva, thank you again for taking care of Ali this afternoon” said Tobias quietly.

“Not a problem Tobias, I’m glad I was there to help. The other’s wanted me to let you know that they would come by again later.”

“Thanks Ziva, I’ll call and let everyone know when she’s feeling better. Night”

“Night Tobias, call if you need me” said Ziva as she left the room and a few minutes later Tobias heard the slight beep indicating that she had left the house.

A few minutes later Tobias left Ali’s room taking with him the monitor to go back downstairs spending the rest of the trying to occupy himself until Gibbs called.

\---NCIS---

 

That weekend set a precedence for Ali and the team and they only came over one or two at a time and only stayed a few hours. It was another four days before Ali’s fever finally broke and slowly she started regaining her strength. After spending over two weeks inside only going out for her final appointment with Doctor Evanson Ali was chomping at the bit to get outside so on the first warm day she begged and pleaded with Tobias to let her go outside. Only after checking the weather forecast several times did Tobias relent and allowed Ali to go outside and play. Ali headed directly for the swings and after ten minutes of swings she went and got her football.

“Papa, can you play catch with me Please…..please!” begging Ali holding the ball in her hand.

The look on her face was so cute that against his better judgment Tobias gave in. “Sure little one, just remember. It’s your daddy who was the football star not me”

At his answer Ali screamed then threw the ball, a little wobbly, but got it to him.

“Don’t worry papa, you’re right at my speed” laughed Ali as he threw it back to him, then caught it cautiously as he threw it to her again. She still had a fear of the ball hitting her but she was slowly getting better.

Both were so engrossed it their game of catch that neither of them heard the door open or the soft beep that indicated that the system had been turned off. Since Ali had been sick Tobias just automatically left the security system on so Gibbs wasn’t surprised when he’d heard it go off. Dropping his bags in the foyer he headed towards the sound of laughter in the backyard to find Tobias and Ali in a game of catch. 

He stood looking at the two most important people in his life then smiled as Ali threw the ball but didn’t follow through and it fell well short of Tobias.

“Don’t forget to follow through with your shoulder Princess” called Gibbs from the doorway

At the sound of his voice Ali turned around screaming then ran to him throwing herself into his arms. “Daddy! You came back….you came back!”

“Of course I did princess. You know I can’t stay away from you for very long” replied Gibbs as he held Ali in his arms.

“Why didn’t you call Jethro, we would have picked up you?” asked Tobias as he came over and placed a hand over Gibbs’ which was resting on Ali’s back.

“I know you would have Tobias, but since Ali’s fever broke just a few days ago I didn’t want you to get her out. How’s she doing?” said Gibbs as he released Ali letting her slide down his body then cuddled her under his arm.

“Honestly she’s getting better, but she still has her moments” said Tobias as he looked at the woman snuggled against Gibbs’ side.

“Papa!” cried Ali as she looked over at Tobias.

“Oh really, do we need to have a talk about those moments” asked Gibbs as he gently raised her chin.

“No sir. Papa would you change me please” said Ali shyly. 

It still embarrassed her to have to ask to be changed but she knew that if she didn’t and they found out she’d be in bigger trouble. A few days earlier Ali had been so engrossed in working a puzzle with Abby that she hadn’t noticed she was wet until Tobias checked her a few hours later and she had the beginnings of a diaper rash. Tobias had gently cleaned her up then just before fastening her diaper given her five hard swats on her already sore bottom and reminded her that she was to tell him if she needed to be changed. Since then she’d tried really hard to remember and let him know when she was wet.

“Sure little one, why don’t you go upstairs and wait for me. I’ll be there in a minute” said Tobias as he gently swatted her bottom then headed her towards the stairs.

As they watched Ali climb the stairs Gibbs pulled Tobias into his arms, whispering “I missed you Tobias” then gently kissed his lips.

“I missed you to Jethro” sighed Tobias as he leaned into the kiss which quickly deepened until Gibbs finally shook his head gently pushing him away.

“Uhhh... sorry Tobias. You have a little one waiting upstairs and if I know Ali she’ll probably start calling soon if you don’t get up there soon.” said Gibbs breathless.

“Damn I hate it when you’re right” sighed Tobias then laid his head against Gibbs’

“Go take care of Ali and I’ll make it up to you tonight” said Gibbs with a smile.

“You’d better.” growled Tobias.

Just then as predicted they both heard Ali call from upstairs. “Papa!”

“Coming little one” replied Tobias as he reluctantly pulled out of Gibbs arms and headed up stairs.

A few minutes later Tobias and Ali came back downstairs Ali once again bouncing into Gibbs’ arms.

“So except for a few “moments” have you been a good girl for Tobias?” asked Gibbs as he sat down on the couch and Ali cuddled into his side.

“Of course Daddy” cried Ali as she sat up and looked at Gibbs.

Gibbs looked over Tobias and nearly burst out laughing at the expression on his face. “Tobias?”

“Well for the most part she’s been good, except there was that little incident when…..” started Tobias then burst out laughing as Ali blushed and buried her head in Gibbs chest.

“Papa, you promised” mumbled Ali as she tried to bury her head deeper under Gibbs’ arm.

“Ali?” asked Gibbs with a warning tone in his voice. Given the way Ali was acting something major must have happened.

“It was nothing really Jethro, I took care of it and it won’t happen again will it little one?” said Tobias.

“No papa” answered Ali softly.

“Well alright. So what else have you been doing while I was gone?” asked Gibbs as he felt Ali come out from under his arm and settle against his side once more.

“Not much Daddy. Ziva made me some of her broth, and the other’s came over to visit a few times but mostly I’ve just been resting or sleeping” answered Ali with a little yawn.

“We’ll you’ve been very sick baby girl, so you needed to rest. Why don’t you wait here while I fix you some lunch then you can take your nap okay?” said Gibbs as he looked down at her. She was snuggling against his side with her eyes almost closed.

At Ali’s small nod, Gibbs laid her down on the couch covering her gently then headed towards the kitchen to fix Ali’s lunch. Five minutes later he returned with a plate and a bottle of Gator Aid. He’d noticed several of Ali’s bottles sitting out to dry and he assumed that she’d been almost exclusively using her bottle since she’d gotten sick. So he found some macaroni and cheese in the refrigerator and filled one of her bottles with Gator Aid. As he returned to the living room he found her laying on the couch with her head in Tobias’ lap.

“She ok?” asked Gibbs as he put the tray down then bent over and felt her forehead.

“Yeah, I think she just might have overdone it a little outside.” replied Tobias as he stroked her back.

“How long were you outside before I got home?”

“About fifteen minutes, and before you ask it was only the second time she’d been out since she’s gotten sick.”

“I didn’t say anything Tobias” said Gibbs a little defensively.

“I’m sorry, I’m just not used to feeling this protective over someone.” replied Tobias as he held out his other hand to Gibbs.

“I understand Tobias. I was the same way with her after she got hurt. Nearly drove everyone wild until Ducky finally told me to back off a little.”

“Already had that talk with Ducky, Jethro” said Tobias with a smile remembering the conversation with the older man in the kitchen he’d had just after Ali gotten sick.

“Then I guess she’s stuck with both of us. Two overprotective fathers” said Gibbs

“Heaven help her” replied Tobias as he looked down at the woman in his lap.

“I think it should be heaven help us actually Tobias, but you know I wouldn’t have it any other way.” replied Gibbs as he gently placed his hand on Ali’s arm.

“Neither would I Jethro, neither would I” said Tobias as he placed his hand over Gibbs on Ali’s arms.

They stayed there for a few minutes until Ali shifted a little, opening her eyes. “Daddy? Papa?”

“Right here baby girl, now why don’t you sit up and eat some lunch then you can go upstairs and take a nap Okay?” said Gibbs as he helped Ali sit up.

As Tobias placed the tray on her lap Ali dug in and ate about half of her foods before she pushed the plate away and took her bottle leaning once again against Gibbs. Twenty minutes later she finished her bottle and Gibbs carried her upstairs quickly checking her diaper then putting her to bed.

As Gibbs came back downstairs he met Tobias in the foyer carrying his bags.

“Planning on going somewhere with those Tobias?” asked Gibbs as he looked at the man in front of him. He had a gleam in his eye that told him Ali wasn't the only one who needed a nap but he doubt that they would get very much sleep.

“Oh just up to our room, you know Ali's naps usually last about two hours or so now.” replied Tobias as he walked past Gibbs and headed up the stairs.

“Oh really, that long huh. Well I'm sure we can find something to occupy the time until she wakes up.” said Gibbs with a smile then quickly caught up with Tobias and took his bags just as they entered the door.

Gibbs threw the bags into the corner of their bedroom and then advanced on Tobias with a fierce look in his eyes. As he gently pushed the man backwards, locking lips and with deft hands unbuttoning the shirt that Tobias was wearing. When it was open he let it fall to the floor as his hands begin working on the waistband of Tobias' jeans. When he was devoid of clothes Gibbs pushed him back on the bed and together they fell on the sheets.

“Jethro?” asked Tobias breathlessly as he looked at the man above him with fire in his eyes. “One of us has to many clothes on”

“Nope, have been dreaming of this for the past three weeks, just relax and let me make love to you.” whispered Gibbs as his mouth once again descended on Tobias lips and his hands began stroking his chest then moved lower. After that all reasonable thought disappeared from both men as they made love for the next hour then slowly drifted into blissful sleep.

\----NCIS---

It turned out to be closer to three hours before Ali started getting fussy and just like a seasoned parent Tobias quietly climbed out of bed leaving Gibbs to sleep and went to check on their little girl. Ali was indeed wet and Tobias quickly changed her then together they went downstairs and spent the rest of the late afternoon watching football. It was just getting dark when Gibbs came downstairs wearing only a pair of sweatpants and his marine tee-shirt.

“You could have awakened me Tobias, I would have helped with Ali.” said Gibbs as he came over and gave Ali a kiss on the forehead then leaned over reclaimed Tobias' lips.

When they broke apart Tobias answered breathlessly. “You needed you're sleep Jethro, so I got Ali this time but the next time is yours.”

“Gladly” answered Gibbs as he sat down on the other side of Ali and pulled both a little closer to him.

The rest of the night was spent watching television, then together the three of them fixed a light dinner, for once forgoing eating at the table to cuddle on the couch with their plates in their laps. After that Gibbs fixed Ali another bottle and they spent the rest of the night watching television until Ali feel asleep between her “Daddies” and they carried her back up to bed then spent the rest of the evening getting reacquainted.


	6. Chapter 6

Second Daddy  
Sequel to “Gibbs’ New Girl”, “Switching Places” & “Now it’s My Turn”

By: MChakotayParis (R. Mason)

Chapter 6

It took Ali another three weeks but slowly she regained her health and went back to work. Unfortunately in that time the people who she and the FBI had been investigating discovered the investigation. So while Ali and Tobias went back to work the people they were investigating discovered who was in charge of the investigation. It turned out to be fairly easy for them since Tobias or Gibbs was still taking Allison into work and picking her up every day.

They watched them for several days and finally worked out the schedule of when Fornell and Allison were together. It turned out to be two weeks later when they finally made their move. The morning it was to take place they staked out Allison’s parking garage at her office. Tobias had dropped Allison off at work at her usually time but then just a few hours later, returned and went into Allison’s office. They called their associates and was told to grab them now. So as soon as Tobias and Allison exited the elevator they were grabbed and thrown into the back of their van.

Twenty minutes later both were transferred to an airplane and it took off. As they passed over the pacific office whatever they had given Allison and Tobias wore off. Tobias was the first to awaken noticing that his hands and feet were tied. Tobias managed to work free his hands and crawled over to where Allison was laying. She hadn’t moved since he’d woken up but could tell that her breathing was shallow but normal. As he gently started untied her hands she began to stir.

“Papa?” asked Ali in a very weak sleepy voice.

“I’m right here little one” answered Tobias as he checked her pulse. It was weak but steady.

“What happened?”

“I’m not sure little one but I think we’ve been kidnapped for some reason” answered Tobias as he pulled her into his arms.

A few minutes later the plane lurched and all hell broke loose as they started losing altitude and plummeted towards earth. Tobias used his body to cover Allison as parts of the plane started to break away and when they came to an abrupt halt she was ripped from his arms and thrown across the plane. The last thing Tobias saw before his world went black was Ali’s body sliding down the other side of the plane and landing in a crumpled heap across from him.

 

\----NCIS----

While Tobias and Allison were lying in the mangled heap of what was left of their plane the FBI, NCIS and Allison’s office were blissfully unaware until almost at the same time Director Vance and the head of the FBI received an anonymous e-mail informing them of the kidnapping of FBI Agent Tobias Fornell and Special Cyphers & Decryptions Agent Allison Grayson.

The news spread quickly and both agencies erupted into action first informing the Secretary of the Navy then starting a joint investigation into who had Agent Fornell and Allison and why. When it was discovered that Allison and Tobias were taken from Allison’s office Gibbs sent Tony, Tim and Ziva to her office along with several FBI agents. Unfortunately not much was discovered so they had Tim and Abby go over the e-mail trying to discover who sent it and from where. 

MTAC was set up as central control and soon was crawling with people working feverishly trying to find out any information about where Tobias and Allison might be. It was several hours later but they finally got some information from the FAA about a plane crash in the woods of central Hungary. Director Vance quickly requested the Hungarian Governments assistant and was informed that they would have their full cooperation.

As they starting trying to triangulate the coordinates of the plane crash and start a search and rescue mission Director Vance noticed that Gibbs and all of his team where constantly in MTAC and were huddled together working feverishly.

“Why don’t you take a break Gibbs? Go home, take a walk somewhere, go get some fresh air and a coffee.” said Vance. Gibbs had been in MTAC for the last ten hours and he’d only seen him drink two cups of coffee.

“No thanks Leon, I’d rather stay until we have some news. But you guys are welcome to go.” answered Gibbs as he looked at the rest of his team. They’d all been in MTAC as long as he had and they looked exhausted.

“No thanks Boss, I’m good” answered Tony quickly.

“I’m fine Boss” said Tim then went back to the computer screen he was working on.

“Gibbs, Ali and Tobias mean as much to us as they do to you, so were staying. Well maybe not Tobias but you know what I mean.” said Ziva with a smile and a slight blush.

“I do Ziva and thank you” said Gibbs as he turned back to what he was working on before Vance had come over.

With a shake of his head Leon Vance walked back over to the rows of chairs and sat down. If his team was staying so was he. Wither they knew it or not Ali meant a lot to him as well.

 

\-----NCIS----

It was just getting dark when Ali regained consciousness and looked around to find Tobias laying across what was left of the plane from her. She tried to moved but stopped when she felt a sharp pain in her side and looked down to see that a piece of metal was laying on her side slightly cutting into her ribs. She pushed it aside and then carefully moved to Tobias who was laying on his stomach with some debris covering him. Quickly pushing it aside she gently turned him over checking to see if he was hurt. Finding nothing she left his side for a minute to retrieve a water bottle she had seen next to her then returned and after tearing a piece of her shirt off she wet it and cleaned his face. After a few minutes he started moaning and opened his eyes.

“How do you feel papa?” asked Ali as she brushed his hair out of his face.

“Like I’ve been in a plane crash. How about you, are you hurt?” asked Tobias as he noticed the cuts and bruises on her face and hands.

“Only a little papa, mostly bruised up I think. Do you know what happened?” asked Ali as she helped him sit up against the wreckage of the plane.

“Have no idea little one, but if I know your Daddy and the other’s they will be looking for us soon. You stay here and I’ll go check out the rest of the plane, Okay?” said Tobias as he struggled to stand and catch his breath.

“Papa, I can….” started Ali but stopped when she saw the look on his face.

“Ali, I don’t know what I’m going to find and I’d really rather not have to worry about protecting you a well so stay here. I’ll be right back, I promise.” said Tobias then instinctively reached for his gun. It wasn’t in his holster or his belt so it must have fallen out in the crash or they took it when they captured him. “Ali, have you seen my gun?”

“It’s over there papa” answered Ali as she pointed to his gun lying a few feet away from him. Even though Gibbs had taught her gun safety, and even how to use a gun she didn’t like them and avoided even touching them except when necessary.

As Tobias went over and retrieved his gun he smiled then returned and said “I’ll be right back baby, don’t worry” then kissed Ali on the forehead and left to check out the rest of the plane.

He was gone about five minutes then returned carrying two backpacks and several other guns. The pilot and another man had been killed instantly and he’d found one other man in the very front of the plane and took care of him as quietly as possible. But he could tell by the clothes they were wearing and the guns they were carrying that they were part of a bigger organization and they probably needed to get out quickly and find somewhere safer. Someone would send out a search party for them soon and he needed to get Ali away from her as soon as possible.

“Sweetheart, it looks like we are going to have to get moving. Do you think you can make it?” asked Tobias as he looked at her then tossed her one of the backpacks. He had rummaged through them taking out all the dangerous stuff and noticed they were survival packs fairly well equipped.

Ali took the bag that Tobias had thrown her and stood slinging it effortless over her back. “I’m ready Tobias, lead on” 

“That’s my girl, let’s get going. I want to get as far away from here as we can while there is still a little light.” said Tobias as he helped Ali exit the plane.

When they got out of the plane they noticed that the sun had almost set and the moon was just raising over the horizon. Luckily it was a full moon so there was plenty of light to see where they were going, but it also meant that they could be seen if anyone was following them.

“Which way Tobias?” asked Ali as she looked around and saw the dense forrest they were in.

“I think we need to get to higher ground and see if we can find any roads or building near by.”

“Well judging by the terrain I'd say we need to go north, so that way.” said Ali as she pointed just a little to the right.

“Well, I didn't know you were into orienteering Ali?” said Tobias as he took her arm and they headed off in the direction she'd indicated.

“I'm not, but believe it or not Rebecca and Elisa were Girl Scouts and since I was their “parent” I went with them on most of their trips. I actually think I learned more than they did” laughed Ali at the memory of her two younger sisters sitting in the meetings and talking mostly about boys.

They hiked for another two hours until it was fully dark and Tobias called a halt to their trek. In that time they had covered about three miles and had seen an abandon building about another three miles away. Ali had wanted to keep going but Tobias had insisted on stopping since the ground was getting rougher and they both had nearly fallen twice.

So reluctantly they had stopped and taken the chance on building a small fire to keep them warm. It hadn't been that cold when they first started but as the sun set the wind was picking up and the temperature was dropping. Ali quickly gathered some twigs and sticks never going to far out of Tobias' sight while he made a sort of lean-to out of their blankets. After the fire was lit they huddled together trying to stay warm until finally Tobias took off his jacket and put it around Ali pulling her closer to his chest.

“I love you papa, and daddy will find us soon” whispered Ali sleepily as she snuggled against his side and closed her eyes finally slipping into a fitful sleep.

Tobias looked down at the woman in his arms and smiled. Ali was back and she was relying on him to take care of her. Well he wouldn't let her down, so with a gently kiss to the side of her head he shifted his weight until she was laying beside him almost on his chest facing the small fire. As he pulled her closer she shivered for a moment then went back to sleep peacefully against his chest. With a little prayer heavenly Tobias closed his eyes and hoped that Jethro would find them soon.

\----NCIS---

It had been almost twenty-four hours and the only thing they knew was that a private plane, chartered by one of the men Tobias and the FBI were investigating had gone down somewhere in central Hungary. They were trying to triangulate the last known coordinates of the plane but since it was a private plane they didn't keep it contact with the FAA. Their flight plan had said that they were headed towards the Ukraine but had crashed over a forest in Hungary. Once getting a general radius of the planes whereabouts Director Vance had asked the Hungarian Government to send out a search and rescue team to try and find the plane. They were coordinating with them via satellite and had infrared scope searching the woods. The problem was that the forest was so dense that it was hard to see really clearly.

The problem was that if they had found the general location of where the plane crashed then so had the people who had kidnapped Tobias and Allison and there was increased chatter that they were sending some people to find them. As dawn broke on a new day Gibbs, Director Vance and the whole team were still in MTAC only leave to go to the bathroom. Ducky or Palmer supplied them with food and coffee, while Abby worked feverishly in her lab to help.

\----NCIS----

As dawn broke for Gibbs and his team the night got colder for Tobias and Ali finally forcing Tobias to leave their small shelter and fetch more wood twice. Each time Ali had woken and whimpered until he returned cuddling her in his arms once more. Just at sunrise Ali started wiggling and moaning in his arms and he noticed that she was wet. With a reluctant sigh he left Ali quickly grabbing her bag before returning to quickly change her before she got cold. Just as he was pulling up her pants Ali opened her eyes and smiled.

“Good morning little one, how are you feeling?” asked Tobias as he went over to the fire adding more wood.

“Sore, I think I'm getting to old for this primitive camping stuff” replied Ali as she sat up and stretched. Although she had laid against Tobias most of the night the ground was still hard and cold and her back was very sore.

“You and me both little one, but I'm afraid it's all we have now. Are you ready to eat and then go. I think we can make that old building we saw before noon today.” said Tobias as he dug into one of the backpacks and pulled out two energy bars and bottles of water for himself and Ali. He was going to have to watch Ali's intake of water because she only had four more pairs of her “day time” diapers left, and if she drank like she usually did that wouldn't last the day and he didn't know how long it would be before they were found. “Ali baby....” started Tobias then stopped when he say her smiling at him.

“I know papa, I've got to watch my liquid intake and be a big girl. Don't worry, I can do it.” replied Allison as she finished her energy bar then took one last sip of water and returned the rest to her backpack.

“Thank you sweetheart. I just don't want to make you uncomfortable”

“I appreciate that Tobias but right now you need Allison more than Ali. So I'll do what I have to help get us out of here, but that doesn't mean that I might not revert to Ali at night”

“I wouldn't have it any other way sweetheart” replied Tobias as he pulled her into his arms.  
This would be his first long encounter with Allison outside of work and he hoped he lived up to her. After putting out the fire and cleaning up their small campsite Tobias and Allison headed towards the abandoned building they had seen. It was a hard because the terrain had gotten rough and the weather turned bad becoming cloudy and overcast.

As they covered the last mile Tobias saw that Allison was beginning to tire so he made the decision to stop and rest in the building. After making sure it was secure Tobias lead her in and laid her down in a back stale that still had some hay in it. He'd spread out the blankets and after laying Ali down, he gave her her pacifier then she covered her with his jacket then went to find something to eat. They still had several energy bars but Allison was going to need more substantial food if they were going to get out of here. The terrain was getting worse along with the weather and wasn't sure how much longer they were going to be able to go before they just had to stop and wait to be rescued.

After a comical chase in which Tobias swore he heard Allison laughing, he finally caught a couple of wild chicken which had made their home in the abandon barn. When they were killed, plucked and roasting over the small fire Tobias had build in the middle of the barn Tobias went to check on Allison. She was laying on the blanket watching Tobias as he approached and knelt down beside her.

“How are you feeling little one?” asked Tobias as he gently stroked her face.

“Better papa, and I assume you've never been on a farm before?” asked Allison as she sat up and smiled at him.

“I take it you have?” asked Tobias with skepticism in his voice.

“Not really a working farm but the Admiral sent Rebecca and I to a summer camp once that had chickens, cows and horses. It was part of our chores to help take care of them.” answered Ali with a smile. It was the one good memory she had of her siblings before things got ugly.

“I somehow never saw you as a country or farm girl Ali.” said Tobias with a smile.

“Oh I loved it, with the exception of wringing their neck. As soon as I found out where the chicken we were eating came from I wouldn't eat another bite. Spent the last four days of camp eating only peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.”

“Well I hope you won't have any trouble eating these little one. You need to keep up your strength.” replied Tobias with some concern. If she didn't eat any tonight he didn't know how long it would save.

“No papa, as a matter of fact I'm starving” 

“Good, lunch should be ready in a few. Why don't you go outside and find somewhere to take care of you're business while the chicken finishes cooking. But don't go to far” reminded Tobias as he held out his hands and helped Ali to her feet.

Five minutes later Allison returned and came back over to the fire and sat down beside Tobias. He had found a clean piece of cloth and taken one of the chicken's off the fire and placed it on the cloth to cool. After a few minutes he pulled one of the legs off and handed it to Allison. As she dug in Tobias smiled at her enthusiasm then took the other leg for himself. When they had eaten all they could Tobias wrapped the rest of the chicken and the second one in another cloth and repacked it in his backpack. He gave Allison a bottle of water to clean up while he fixed her a bottle then took her back to the stale.

“Take a nap Ali, I'd like to make it a little farther than three miles before we stop again tonight.”

“But papa.....” whined Allison but stopped when she saw the look on Tobias' face.

“Allison Gibbs what did you promise me last night?” asked Tobias as he took her chin in his hand.

“That I would do what I had to to help us get out of here.” replied Allison softly then dropped her chin.

“Then take a nap, you're tired and it would be dangerous for both of us if I ended up carrying you.” said Tobias firmly but with a smile on his face.

“Yes sir” answered Ali shyly then went into the stale and laid down on the blanket. 

Almost as soon as Allison's head hit the rolled up blanket that he'd given her as a pillow her eyes closed and she was drifting off to sleep. Tobias smiled as he squatted down and placed the bottle to her lips, then let go as she latched on and took the bottle herself. As he gently covered her with his jacket he stood then went to the stand at the door to watch over Ali while she slept.

It was two hours later when Allison woke up and after a quick trip outside, packed up their things and headed out again. When it got to dark for them to see they stopped again, this time having covered almost six miles, eating a cold supper of chicken then made a small fire and settle down to sleep.

Unknown to either one of the sleeping agents their pursuers had found their last stopping place and were getting closer as Allison and Tobias slept


	7. Chapter 7

Second Daddy  
Sequel to “Gibbs' New Girl”, “Switching Places” & “Now it's My Turn”

By: MchakotayParis (R. Mason)

Chapter 7

It was in the wee hours of the morning when Tim finally located two small blips on the infrared screen that he suspected were Tobias and Allison in the dense forrest about twenty kilometers from a small village. 

“Boss, it think I found them they are traveling on foot at about two meters a hours. I think they are heading for an old abandon barn a little over two miles away.” said Tim as he turned around to look at Gibbs. 

They'd all been in MTAC for three days now and the strain was being to show. Gibbs looked haggard and tired but determined to stay and find Tobias and Allison. Well if Gibbs was staying so was he and in fact none of the team had left.

“Great work Tim, can you get a fix on them and get a location?” asked Gibbs as he suddenly got a bust of energy. They were getting close to finding Ali and Tobias and he could give up now.

“On it Boss,” said Tim as he quickly turned around and typed feverishly on the keyboard in front of him. A few minutes later he got a beep and a huge smile broke out on his face. “Got it boss sending you the coordinates now.”

“Leon?” started Gibbs as he turned to the Director of NCIS but stopped when he saw the look on both the director's face. Both Vance and the Director of the FBI had been in MTAC since they had discovered that Allison and Tobias had been taken out of the country.

“Bring them home Gibbs, take DiNozzo with you. Meet up with the Colonel in charge of the search and rescue in Hungary.”

“Let's go Tony, time to bring our girl home” said Gibbs as looked back at Vance then quickly left. Tony grabbed his stuff then followed him out of MTAC.

As the continued to watch the screen Tim moved the scan back and after a few minutes they not only saw the blips that they thought were Tobias and Allison but at least two other blips following them about two miles behind.

“Do you think he can get to them in time Leon?” asked the Director of the FBI as he came to stand in front of the large screen.

“This is Gibbs were talking about Bob. If he can't no one can.” said Leon as he came to stand behind the other man.

\----NCIS---

 

It was just after dawn when Tobias reluctantly woke Allison and they broke camp. While Allison took care of her “personal business” Tobias climbed a small nearby hill. A few minutes later he came back at a run calling.

“Allison, Ali. We need to get moving now. I think someone is following us and there not far behind.”

After that Allison and Tobias packed up their camp quickly and headed out. After about two hours their pursuers caught up with them trapping Tobias and Allison at the edge of a small ravine. As they were looking for a way around one of their captures made his way to the other side of Tobias and Allison getting a clear shot. As the shot rang out Tobias pushed Allison out of the way but lost his balance and fell down the ravine, tumbling several feet down then finally stopping in a heap at the bottom.

“Tobias!” screamed Allison as she crawled to the edge of the ravine looking down to try and find Tobias.

After a few minutes nothing else happened so Allison scrambled down the ravine to check on Tobias. She found him laying on a small ledge, and carefully turned him over. Checking to see that he wasn't hurt, Allison quickly located his backpack and carefully began cleaning his cuts. As she was checking and cleaning his legs Tobias moaned and opened his eyes to find Allison leaning over him.

“Papa, are you alright?” asked Allison as she gently continued to check him over.

“Allison, what happened?” asked Tobias as he tried to sit up but groaned when his shoulder was jarred.

“Papa, what's wrong, are you hurt?” asked Allison as she gently checked his shoulder.

“It's my shoulder, I think I wrenched it” answered Tobias as he put his other hand to his right shoulder. It hurt like the dickens but he didn't think it was broken.

As Allison gently moved his jacket and shirt away from his shoulder she could see that it was beginning to swell and bruise but she didn't look broken.

“I don't think it's broken Tobias, but I need to wrap it and then we have to get out of here” answered Allison as she quickly unbuttoned then removed his shirt and jacket. She fashioned a make-shift sling out of one of the cloths in his backpack. As she helped him put his shirt back on, she noticed the cut on his head head and cussed. “Damn it Tobias, why didn't you tell me you hit your head as well!”

“Allison Desirea Gibbs if my arm wasn't in this sling I'd spank you for what you just said” answered Tobias with a smile then groaned as he shifted his weight and jarred his shoulder.

“Sorry Tobias, but I'll have to owe you a rain check. Do you think you can get up, we need to get out of here?” said Allison with a sly smile and a laugh. Then helped him stand but quickly sat him back down when she noticed him turned decidedly green and a little pale. “Well that's not going to work” sighed Allison

“You go without me Allison” said Tobias with a grimace.

“No Tobias, I won't leave you! There has to be a way!” cried Allison

“Allison baby listen to me. We don't know how many or how close those men are. I need to make sure you're safe. I need you to take one of the backpacks and a gun and keep heading north. Keep going until you come to the small village we saw yesterday and find some help. I'll stay here and hold them off as long as I can.”

“I can't Tobias, I won't!” cried Allison as she went to him and clung to his chest.

“Listen to me Ali, I need you to be strong. I need Allison right now, and I need you to go get some help.” said Tobias as he looked her squarely in the eyes and then handed her a spare gun he had gotten off one of the men in the plane. 

He knew Allison fear and hatred of guns but also had a feeling that if push came to shove Allison would do whatever was necessary to take care of her family. 

“Tobias, if I do this, you have to promise me that you'll be careful” said Allison as she carefully took the gun from him and held it in her hand.

“I'll do my best little one. Now go before they get closer. Please Allison, for me” said Tobias 

“I love you papa” whispered Allison then quickly kissed him on the cheek and scrambled out of the ravine heading north.

After a few minutes Tobias cleared his throat then shifted until he was laying on his stomach and began to make ready for the assault he knew was coming. Allison had gone just barely fifty feet before she heard foot steps and a voice mention that he had seen one of them fall down the ravine. Before she could change her mind Allison doubled back to help Tobias. She knew he had told her to go get help but she couldn't just leave him. She would just have to face the consequences later. As quietly as she could she climbed back down the ravine, returning to where she had left Tobias to find a strange man standing in front of him holding a gun. She couldn't hear what he was saying but as she saw him raise his gun her instincts kicked in. No one was going to hurt her papa.

“Get away from him” called Allison as she instinctively drew her gun and then fired.

\----NCIS----

As the shot rang out Gibbs, Tony and the rest of the search and rescue team paused for but a second then ran in the direction of the shot. As they scrambled down the ravine Gibbs and Tony saw a sight they thought they never would. Allison standing gun drawn with a man laying dead at Tobias' feet.

“Whoa, squirt!” called Tony as he stopped then put up his hands as she instinctively turned pointing the gun on him.

At that moment the search and rescue team drew their weapons on Allison and the Colonel yelled. “Drop you're weapon!”

“Whoa stop! That's my daughter” yelled Gibbs as he advanced on the man and pushed his rifle away from Allison. “Allison, it's Gibbs. Can you hear me”

At his voice she turned to face Gibbs but never lowered the weapon. “Gibbs? They grabbed us and knocked us out, then put us in a plane and were going to take use to the Ukraine but the plane crashed. After it crashed we had to leave and then slepted out in the cold, and then in a barn but they caught up with us and started firing at us and Tobias fell down the ravine. He hurt his shoulder and wanted me to leave but I just couldn't! I couldn't leave him and go get help like he asked. I'm sorry” said Allison in a very shaky voice, the gun in her hand trembling as much as her voice.

Gibbs advanced on her quickly grabbing her arms and taking the gun from her hand. Once she was disarmed he pulled her into his arms holding her close as she cried.

“Did you hear that Director?” asked Gibbs as he looked over at Tobias. That's when Tobias noticed that Gibbs was wearing a mini camera and mic on his helmet.

As the feed entered MTAC there was a collective sigh of relief that Tobias, Allison, Gibbs and Tony were all safe.

“We did Gibbs, and I see no reason why this incident should go any farther. Do you Colonel?” asked Director Vance.

“No Director Vance, given what Agent Grayson just said I see no reason to pursue this any farther. But what of the other man, Agent Grayson mentioned?” said the Hungarian Colonel.

“Don't worry about him, you locate him and we will find out exactly who is behind this” said Gibbs.

At his order the Colonel silently signaled his man and several broke away and went in search of the last man. As Gibbs watched the men leave he nodded towards Tobias and Tony went over to check on him.

“Ali baby, are you hurt anywhere?” asked Gibbs as he loosened his hold on her just enough so he could step back and look at her. She looked fine, with the exception of being exhausted, dirty and having bruises and cuts all over her face, arms and hands.

“No Daddy” answered Allison but as she tried to take a deep breath grimaced, causing Gibbs to once again pull her into his arms just before Allison collapsed.

“Ali baby, are you alright?” asked Gibbs as he looked at the woman in his arms, then over at his lover “Tobias?”

All Tobias could do was shake his head. Now was not the time or place to fill Jethro in on what all had happened since they'd been kidnapped. That would come later, when they were all safe and back home. A few minutes later the two men who had broke away returned holding the one remaining man left in handcuffs.

“We've captured the last man Colonel” said one of the men.

“Then call for the transport and lets get them out of here.” said the Colonel.

Twenty minutes later another group of men arrived and Tobias and Allison were transported to an awaiting helicopter then flown out.

Before they were transported to the plane to take them back to the United States Tobias and Allison were checked out. It was discovered that Tobias had a severely sprained right shoulder and a level two concussion, while Allison had a two inch cut on her side and two broken ribs. 

Once aboard the plane they placed Allison on a back bench, Tobias and Gibbs sating across from her in each others arms watching the woman they both loved like a daughter.

“Can you tell me what happened now Tobias?” asked Gibbs as he gently held the man in his arms. Tobias' shoulder had been wrapped and Allison's make-shift sling replaced with a better one. He had been given a mild pain killer for the pain but it wasn't enough to make him sleepy.

“She was wonderful Jethro, you would have been proud of her. She kept her wits and cool about her and did everything she could to protect us and get us to safety. Although I'm not so happy about her returning the last time but I'm glad she did. Do you think she'll be alright, having killed her first person?” said Tobias as he looked over at the woman on the other bench.

“I'm sure she will Tobias, but it will take some time. When we get back I think we need to spend major “daddy” & “papa” time with her” suggested Gibbs.

“I just wish there was someplace we could take her away from everything and it just be the three of us” said Tobias wistfully.

“Actually there is Tobias. Ali inherited a beach house in Chesapeake Beach from a great uncle of her's. We went there after her mother's funeral for a couple of weeks. I think it would be the perfect place for her to go and forget about what happened here.” said Gibbs as he remembered all the fun and special times they'd had there the last time. Now it was time to add another person and make more special memories which included Tobias.

“Sounds wonderful Jethro, I hope you and Allison have a great time” said Tobias with a slightly wistfully voice. He had a feeling this trip was just what Ali needed some major “daddy time” with Gibbs.

At Tobias' answer Gibbs sat up and looked at the man beside him. “I meant all three of us Tobias. She need's you as much as me.”

“Really, but I thought....” started Tobias but stopped when he saw the mischievous smile on Gibbs' face. “You planned that didn't you? To bait me and I fell for it”

“Tobias, Ali's not the only one who needs to be pampered and forget what just happened. You do too, she wasn't the only one kidnapped, in a plane crash, and then had to cross a hungarian forrest in less than perfect weather. I think “papa” might need some spoiling too.” stated Gibbs then leaned in and captured Tobias' lips in a tender kiss that promised more later. Now was not the time to start something they couldn't finish. When they got home and Ali was safely in bed, then he would show Tobias the full extent of the love he felt for him.

“Boss, the pilot says we'll land in about ten minutes. How's the squirt doing?” asked Tony as he came in from the front of the plane just as Tobias was settling into Gibbs' arms.

 

“She's sleeping right now Tony, but I think she'll be ok” said Gibbs as he looked over Ali who was sleeping on the couch.

“Good, I was really proud of the squirt and the way she handled herself out there these last few days. She'd make a good agent if she ever wanted to change agencies.” said Tony with pride in his voice.

“Yes she would, and thank you for coming with Jethro to rescue us” said Tobias as he looked at the man across from him. He'd had disagreements with DiNozzo and didn't always agree with the way he did things but he could always be counted on in a pinch especially if it involved Allison.

“Yeah well, you're welcome. Anything for the squirt you know, I'll just leave you two alone and you can....” started DiNozzo then stopped turning a bright red and rush back to the front of the plane.

As they watched Tony retreating back they, smiled then settled into each others arms for the last ten minutes of the flight. When the plane landed Gibbs carried Ali to the waiting car, and then to the hospital to get Tobias and Ali checked out. After being examined by Doctor Evanson the were released after being put on a two week medical leave with instructions to take it easy.

After Ali was showered, changed and settled into bed with a bottle, her pacifier and Puffalump duck Gibbs and Tobias retired to their room where Gibbs showed Tobias exactly how much he was loved and cherished.


	8. Chapter 8

Second Daddy  
Sequel to “Gibbs' New Girl”, “Switching Places” & “Now it's My Turn”

By: MchakotayParis (R. Mason)

Chapter 8

The next day Gibbs let Tobias and Allison sleep late, making arrangements to get the beach house ready for their next arrival. He called Rachael and Todd Peters and asked if they could find someone to clean the house and get it ready for their arrival later the next day, then started making a list of things that they would need to buy once they got down there. He and Ali had decided after their last visit that it might be easier if they went ahead and re bought most of her baby things for the beach house keeping her personal stuff (ex. bottles, nipples, pacifiers and such) in a plastic box when they weren't there. So as he got online and ordered her bed rails and baby monitor he also made arrangements to have a security system installed at the beach house.

Just after nine-thirty he went to check on Ali finding her still asleep, but met up with Tobias as he was coming out of their bedroom.

“You didn't have to let us sleep so late Jethro” said Tobias as he stretched then went into Gibbs' arms. He looked so cute with his rumbled hair, crumpled tee-shirt and his sleep pants hanging low on his hips.

“You needed the extra sleep Tobias. How are you feeling?” asked Gibbs as he wrapped his arms around the man and started leading him downstairs. In the kitchen he poured Tobias a cup of coffee and put it on the island in front of him as he sat down.

“Much better, shoulders still a little sore but not bad” replied Tobias as he took a sip of his coffee and sighed.

“Do you want a pain killer?” asked Gibbs as he headed toward the cabinet where they held the medicine.

“Nay, I'm good.” answered Tobias then at the look Gibbs gave him added “But I could use some Tylenol"

“I thought as much here” said Gibbs with a laugh as he handed him two pills.

“So how's Ali doing?” asked Tobias as he looked at the other man. He knew Jethro and she had to be ok or he would have Ducky here checking her out or taken her right back to the hospital.

“She's fine Tobias, I just think she's just exhausted. I've been making plans for us to go to the beach house later tomorrow”

“You think she'll be alright traveling, it's a long trip” reminded Tobias

“She'll be fine Tobias, she sleeps most of the trip anyway. So how about you? Think you're up for two weeks of beach house pampering?” asked Gibbs as he came back over and wrapped his arms around Tobias' shoulder.  
“Sounds really nice. I'm looking forward to spending time with you and our little girl” responded Tobias as he turned in Jethro's arms, leaning in and capturing Jethro's lips with his own.

As Tobias' and Jethro's lips met they heard a mumbled very sleepy “papa, daddy” from the monitor sitting on the kitchen counter. 

At Tobias' sigh Jethro released him and gently kissed him on the head. “Stay here and finish your coffee Tobias, I've got Ali this time”

“Thanks Jethro” said Tobias as he turned around and reclaimed his discarded coffee cup.

Gibbs quickly climbed the stairs entering Ali's room to find her struggling to sit up.

“It's alright baby girl, Daddy's here.” said Gibbs as he lowered the bed rail then laid her back down then sat down, sitting on the side of her bed.

“Where's papa, is he alright?” asked Ali again as once again tried to sit up.

“Hold on baby girl, let's get you changed then you can go see papa” said Gibbs as he once again laid her down then quickly got her supplies and changed her diaper. 

After he returned from the bathroom Gibbs helped Ali stand then together they walked slowly downstairs and into the kitchen. As soon as Ali saw Tobias she moved away from Gibbs and ran into Tobias' arms. She was almost to him but stopped as soon as he turned and she once again saw his shoulder in a sling.

“Are you alright papa? I had a dream that we were in a plane that crashed in a forrest.” said Ali as she slowly came over to him and placed her hands on his face.

“It wasn't a dream little one. We were kidnapped three days ago, then involved in a plane crash in hungarian forrest.” replied Tobias as he put his left hand over her's.

“I remember now. They were chasing us and shot at you, and you feel into a ravine hurting your shoulder. Then I.....then I shot someone” said Ali as she crumbed against Tobias' chest crying heart wrenching sobs.

“It's alright baby girl, you did what you had to do to protect your papa.” said Gibbs as he wrapped his arms around both Ali and Tobias holding both the two most precious people in his life.

A few minutes later Ali stood up, wiping her eyes with the bottom of her tee-shirt. At this small action both Tobias and Gibbs smiled. At times like this Ali just wormed her way deeper into both their hearts, making her the second most precious thing to both men.

“I won't be charged with murder?” asked Ali in a small voice.

“No baby girl. Director Vance took care of everything.” said Gibbs

“Daddy, can we go somewhere? The beach house maybe, I know it's a little early but....” said Ali as she laid her head on Gibbs' chest.  
“Already taken care of little one.” said Tobias as he stood and came over to rub Ali's back. “Jethro's made plans for us to head down tomorrow.”

“Thank you Daddy” whispered Ali as she closed her eyes.

“You're welcome baby girl. Now what do you want for breakfast?” asked Gibbs as he looked down at the woman in her arms. At her small nod no Gibbs said firmly “Allison”

“How about I fix you some warm cereal. How does that sound little one?” asked Tobias as he gently moved her face away from Gibbs' chest so they could see her.

At her nod yes Tobias gently leaned down and kissed her on the forehead then looked up at Gibbs. “Why don't you take her into the living room while I fix her breakfast. She can eat in there then we'll figure out the rest of the day later.” said Tobias then started fixing Ali's breakfast.

As Gibbs watched Tobias work in their kitchen he smiled then silently moved Ali into the living room. After settling Ali on the couch he made a quick trip upstairs retrieving her pacifier and “Puffalump” duck. Returning he gently moved Ali into his arms, placing her pacifier in her mouth and her “Puffalump” in her arms. Ali smiled, snuggling against Gibbs' chest. When Tobias returned ten minutes later he placed the tray on the coffee table then went over to them and placed a hand on her forehead.

“She ok?” asked Tobias as he looked at Gibbs

“She's fine Tobias, just probably a little weak from not eating in a while. Speaking of which, you need to eat too” replied Gibbs as he looked at his lover. It had probably been at least twenty-four hours since either one of them had eaten, and although he looked a little better than Ali he still needed to eat.

“I know, I made an extra bowl for myself. Do you want to take care of Ali while I eat?” said Tobias as he picked up a bowl then sat down beside Gibbs and started eating.

Gibbs smiled as he gently moved Ali out of his arms and reached for the second bowl. Ali stayed up for about thirty seconds then she was once again leaning against his side. “Ali baby, you're going to have to sit up at least a little bit so you can eat.”

“Not hungry daddy” mumbled Ali around her pacifier.

“Allison Desirae Gibbs we talked about this before. You need to eat so sit up or I'll start feeding you” said Gibbs firmly in his don't mess with me voice.

Ali opened her eyes looking over at Gibbs then gently pushed off Gibbs' chest and took her pacifier out of her mouth.

“Good girl, now eat then you can have you're bottle and go back to sleep if you like.” said Gibbs as he took Ali's pacifier from her then handed her the bowl.

Ten minutes later Ali handed her bowl back to Gibbs and curled against his chest as he handed her the bottle. Tobias smiled as he placed his bowl back on the tray then stood up and returned them to the kitchen. The rest of the morning was spend to the couch with Ali sitting between Gibbs and Tobias. Ali cuddling against Gibbs' left side and Tobias leaning against his right.  
After a light lunch Gibbs carried Ali upstairs, changed her diaper then putting her down for her nap. While Ali slept Tobias and Gibbs finalized the plans for their trip then spent the time cleaning and packing so they could leave just before lunch the next day.

When Ali woke Tobias went up to change her then helped her downstairs. She was feeling a little better so after a light snack they let Ali lay on her “play” comforter working on a puzzle while Gibbs and Tobias finished up getting the house ready for them to leave. They'd left the baby monitor on the coffee table so they could listen for Ali's call.

By dinner time the house was clean and ready to go and everything was packed and in Tobias's car. Since he had the bigger car they'd planned on taking it, letting Ali lay on the second bench seat while Gibbs and Tobias were in front. After dinner they found a game and spent the night cuddling on the couch until at Ali's bedtime Gibbs carried her upstairs and together Gibbs and Tobias got Ali ready for bed. After showering, changing Ali's diaper and putting her to bed. Gibbs and Tobias spend a few more hours sitting on the couch simply holding each other until Gibbs lead a very sleepy Tobias back upstairs to bed and together they slipped into a peaceful sleep know that their little family was once again together and safe.

\----NCIS----

The next day dawn clear and fairly warm so after letting Ali sleep until eight-thirty then went in to wake her up. Tobias entered Ali's room, finding her sleeping peacefully. Last night he and Gibbs had to go into Ali's room twice because of bad dreams so he was glad that she'd gotten at least a few hours sleep. He hoped Gibbs was right and she would sleep most of the trip down to Chesapeake Beach. As he stood over her he wondered once again how he'd been so lucky to have both Allison and Jethro in his life. Ali turned on her side, then stretched as she opened her eyes and saw Tobias standing over her.

“Morning little one. Are you feeling better?” asked Tobias as he gently pulled her pacifier out of her mouth.

“Yes papa, I”m still a little tired but I feel better” replied Ali as she extended her arms towards him.

Tobias quickly lowered the bed rail then leaned down and wrapped his arm around her neck. “I'm glad little girl. Are you sure you still want to go to the beach house we could always just stay her and....” said Tobias then stopped as he looked at Ali's face. She had her little girl “please daddy” look on her face and Tobias relented. He really didn't know how Jethro put up with her when she got that look on her face. “Alright, alright little one. We'll go.”

“Thank you papa. You'll love it there I promise” said Ali with a smile as she laid still so Tobias could change her.

Tobias quickly took care of her then Ali scrambled into the bathroom and a few minutes later they were both heading downstairs. As they entered the kitchen Ali bounced over and grabbed Gibbs around the waist.

“Morning baby girl, you ready for breakfast?” asked Gibbs as he placed a plate of food in front of Ali.

Quickly sitting down Ali dug into her food so fast that Tobias came over and took her plate away from her remarking “Slow done little one, I'd hate for you to get car sick later on” At her sly nod Tobias smiled then replaced her plate and Ali ate at a slower pace.

After breakfast was eaten, the kitchen cleaned and everything put away Ali packed a small bag with things for her to do in the car while Tobias and Gibbs got dressed. Twenty minutes later Gibbs was pulling away with Ali happily laying in the backseat watching a movie on her iPad while Tobias was in the front seat with Gibbs. They'd packed a small ice chest with several bottles and snacks for Ali, along with a picnic lunch so they didn't have to find somewhere to stop. After stopping twice to change Ali they made it to Chesapeake Beach in record time.

After the second stop they decided that it would be best if they went ahead and stopped at Walmart and the Peter's General Store first. Picking up there groceries and items before they went to the beach house that way they could let Ali spend the rest of the day in total “Ali mode”. As they pulled into the Walmart parking lot just on the outskirts of the seaside town of Chesapeake Beach Tobias turned in his seat and looked back at Ali. She was asleep again with her sleep music gently playing beside her.

“Are you sure we can't come back and get the stuff later Jethro, she's still asleep” asked Tobias then smiled as he looked again and saw Ali looking back at him.

“No I'm not, papa” mumbled Ali around her pacifier.

“I told you she'd wake up as soon as we stopped Tobias” said Gibbs with a smile as he looked in the rear view mirror at Ali. She was laying on the backseat, her legs spread apart with a clearly wet diaper. “Besides I think someone needs changing again.”

“I'll get her Jethro” said Tobias as he opened the back door, climbing in to change Ali. After a few minutes Tobias back out and Ali emerged dressed in a sleeveless shirt and a pair of shorts.

“Ready to go princess?” asked Gibbs as he grabbed her hand and they headed into the store.

As Ali looked back she stopped short, seeing Tobias not following them went back to the car and took his hand. “Come on papa. No one knows us here, so you don't have to worry about word getting back to anyone in D.C.” then literally pulled him back to where Gibbs was stand then dragged them both into the store.

An hours later Tobias, Gibbs and Ali headed back to their car with a cart full of bags and loaded them quickly then headed into town to get the food. On the drive down Gibbs told Tobias about the Peters and he was a little leery in meeting them. His relationship with Jethro was still new and not known by very many people. Although he felt secure and confident with the people who knew, it was safer in their business to not broadcast personal information. 

As if sensing his apprehension Gibbs took his hand off the wheel and placed it over Tobias' which was laying on the arm rest. “Don't worry Tobias. They've accepted Ali so I'm sure they'll have no problem with us.” said Gibbs softly as he gently patted his shoulder.

As soon as Gibbs stopped the car Ali bounced out of the car and running happily into the Peter's General Store calling. “We're here, we're here Mrs. Peters!”

A few minutes later a silver haired couple came out of a small office in the back, throwing their arms around the woman. “Ali. Oh welcome back little one! You look wonderful!”  
“Ali baby, don't choke them to death while you're saying hello” remarked Gibbs as he lead Tobias over to the couple and extended his hand to the older man.

“Sorry Daddy. Mr. and Mrs. Peter's this is my second daddy or “papa”, Tobias Fornell.” said Ali as she pulled Tobias away from Gibbs and in front of the couple.

“Well welcome Mr. Fornell” said Mrs. Peters as she released Ali and took Tobias' hand.

“It's Tobias, Mrs. Peters” responded Tobias with a smile.

“Then it's Rachael and Todd, and I hope you're alright?” said Rachael Todd indicating Tobias' shoulder. He was still wearing the sling, but had finally been able to give up the pain killers.

“Just a little accident on a recent trip Ali and I were on but I'm healing quite nicely thank you.” answered Tobias as he released his breath. They seamed to be a very excepting couple and he was glad because he was proud of both Ali and Jethro and really didn't like to hide his relationship with them.

“Well that's good, and you will be happy to know that I was able to find a couple of ladies that agreed to clean the beach house for you whenever you need them to.” replied Rachael Peters as she started pulling Ali towards the small office in the back of the store.

“Thanks Rachael, just give us their name and address and I'll send them a check” replied Gibbs as he watched the older lady lead Ali into the office.

“I'm afraid you've lost her Jethro. She's really missed Ali since she was last here. Your little one is all she's talked about since you both left.” laughed Todd Peters “Let us know when you're done and we'll help you check out again” then he followed his wife back into the office.

“How does she do it Jethro?” asked Tobias as he followed Gibbs to get a cart and then headed off to get the groceries.

“It's her “Ali mode” Tobias. You just can't help but love her, she's just so damn cute when she's Ali” 

“That she is Jethro, that she is” smiled Tobias as he followed Gibbs.

They were about halfway through with the groceries when Ali came bouncing out of the back office running up to Gibbs and Tobias as they were selecting the fresh fruits and vegetables.

“Daddy, Papa! Mrs. Peters says there's a fair in town for the next two weeks, can we go please....please!” cried Ali as she slightly bounced on the cart that Tobias was pushing.

“We'll see little one, but remember what the doctor said. You're supposed to be taking it easy for the next two weeks until your ribs heal” reminded Tobias as he put his hand on her arm and stopped her from bouncing.

“Oh I'm sorry Jethro, Tobias. I didn't know she'd been hurt to. Maybe you should wait and go when they come back in the summer little one.” said Rachael Peters as she came over to the trio.

“No please Daddy, Papa! I'll be good and rest until we go I promise. Really I will please....please!” cried Ali as she grabbed onto Gibbs' arm and started to bounce again.

“See what I mean, just to damn irresistible.” said Gibbs with a smile as he looked at his grinning partner. “ Alright Ali, If you promise to take it easy and do everything Tobias and I tell you to. We'll see about going to the fair before we leave”

“Oh thank you Daddy! Thank you papa!” cried Ali as she threw herself at each man wrapping her arms around their necks.

“Ali be careful little one, you don't want to hurt you're papa's shoulder now do you?” said Rachael as she came over and gently pulled Ali off of Tobias. “Now why don't we make a start on this first cart while Jethro and Tobias finish up.” then took the cart from Tobias and started pushing it towards the cashier.

“Now I see what you mean Jethro, just to damn cute to resist. Even for the big tough Leroy Jethro Gibbs.” whispered Tobias with a devious smile on his face.

“Oh I'm not the only one she has wrapped around her little finger Tobias Fornell so just be careful yourself.” replied Gibbs in an equally quiet voice as he leaned in for a quick kiss then left.

“Damn it. I really hate it when your right Jethro” said Tobias as he followed Gibbs quickly finishing up their shopping.

When the groceries were paid for and loaded in the back of Tobias' car they all climbed in and with enthusiastic waves from the Peters headed towards Allison's beach house. It was another forty-five minutes before they pulled into the drive way and by that time Ali had calmed down and was getting sleepy. As they stopped the car Gibbs and Tobias looked back to see that she'd ended up curling up on the back seat with her pacifier in her mouth, clutching her “Puffalump”.

“Do you think we ought to wake her or just let her sleep until we get everything inside.” suggested Tobias. She looked so peaceful asleep that he hated to wake her.

“Let's check her and see if she needs changing then decide what to do.” said Gibbs as he opened the door and crawled in.

As predicted Ali was indeed wet so with Tobias' help Gibbs quickly changed her then left her laying on the back seat as the two of them carried the groceries inside the house. Over thirty minutes later Gibbs and Tobias had all of the groceries, bags and suitcases in the house and Gibbs came out to get Ali as Tobias put their suitcases in the master bedroom.

The house was indeed clean and everything was ready for them so Gibbs was able to just put Ali on the couch while he and Tobias put up the groceries. After everything was put away they started a light dinner, only waking Ali when it was ready. As Gibbs set the table Tobias went in and woke Ali, smiling when she stretched nearly falling off the couch.

“Sorry papa, I guess I was more tired than I thought.You should have woken me up, I would have helped” said Ali as she looked around noticing that everything was already put away.

“As you said little one, you were more tired than you though and you needed you're rest. Besides remember what we said about the fair” reminded Tobias gently.

“Yes papa” said Ali softly

“Dinners ready Tobias, Is Ali awake?” called Gibbs from the dining room.

“I'm coming Daddy” called Ali then bounced up off the couch, kissing Tobias on the cheek then heading into the dining room.

“What was that for little one” asked Tobias as he followed Ali

“For just being my papa and loving me” replied Ali as she kissed Gibbs then sat down and started eating.

With smiles on their faces Tobias and Gibbs sat down and started eating. After dinner was finished Ali insisted on clean up the kitchen since they'd cooked, so while Ali cleaned up Tobias and Gibbs sat on the couch flipping through the channels trying to find something to watch. Finally settling on a repeat of an old baseball game, neither noticed when Ali entered the room and wormed her way between them. When she'd settled down they looked down to see that she'd gotten her pacifier and “Puffalump” duck from the chair and was laying against Tobias with her eyes closed again. As he leaned over and kissed the side of Ali's head, he smiled then leaned a little farther capturing Tobias' lips with his own. The kiss lasted until they heard a small moan from Ali, then with great reluctancy Gibbs broke the kiss and settle Ali more comfortably against his side.

The couch cuddling last two more hours then Gibbs carried Ali to her bedroom and got her ready for bed. When he returned to the living room he found Tobias had already cleaned up the living room and with a smile on his face headed towards the master bedroom.

Tobias was waiting for him on the bed wearing only his boxer shorts and a smile. Slowly Gibbs undressed making a show for Tobias and enjoying watching the man squirm on the bed. When he to was wearing only his boxer shorts he advanced on the bed only to be pulled down and flips so the other man was laying on top of him skin to skin.

“Mighty anxious about something aren't we Tobias?” smiled Gibbs but then was stopped from saying anything else as Tobias' lips descended on him and literally kissed this breath away.

As Tobias broke the kiss he looked down at the man underneath him with lust in his eyes, and felt his love for the man swell along with another part of his anatomy. “Damn straight I am Jethro. You can't kiss me the way you did out there and not expect pay back.”

“Well I guess you're right Tobias, and just so you know. There's nothing straight about either one of us” stated Gibbs but any further reply was cut off as once again Tobias' mouth descended on Gibbs lips and his hands begin to travel down the well known terrain of his body.

After that all coherent thought, and the ability to talk were gone from both man as they danced the dance of love and reacquainted themselves with each other after after the long absence and strain of the last three days.


	9. Chapter 9

Second Daddy  
Sequel to “Gibbs' New Girl”, “Switching Places” & “Now it's My Turn”

By MchakotayParis (R. Mason)

Chapter 9

 

The next morning Ali woke before Gibbs and Tobias, and after climbing out of bed and changing herself she went to the master bedroom to see if Gibbs and Tobias were still asleep then headed towards the kitchen. She knew she was probably going to get into trouble for getting out of bed and changing herself but she wanted to surprise her daddy and papa so she would just have to face the consequences later. Since she'd been living with Gibbs she'd finally learned how he made his coffee after watching him several times and even gone so far as to fix up some pre-measured bags of his favorite coffee for the trip.

So as she started the coffee maker she got started on making breakfast hoping that the smell of coffee wouldn't wake Gibbs or Tobias. As she put the last plate on the large tray she had to smile at her accomplishment. She'd made them her breakfast burritos know that it was one of Gibbs' favorite breakfasts. Along with bacon, orange juice and coffee she'd made them a prefect breakfast. Carefully carrying the tray back to the master bedroom she balanced it on her knee as she quietly opened the door.

Gibbs and Tobias were both asleep in bed in tangled in each other's arms. Sometime during the night at least one of them had gotten up and cleaned them up redressing both men in their boxers but nothing else. As she neared the bed she could see that Gibbs had his arms securely wrapped around Tobias' shoulder while Tobias' arm was across Gibbs stomach. With a sly smile she carefully placed the tray on the nightstand closest to Gibbs the quickly left the room softly closing the door behind her. She didn't want to get caught in their bedroom so she retreated back to the kitchen to eat her own breakfast before the fireworks began.

It turned out to be longer than Ali expected so she was able to finish her breakfast, clean up the kitchen the retreat to the living room to watch a tape of her favorite cartoons before she heard noises from the master bedroom. Gibbs was the first to stir, the familiar smell of his favorite coffee finally penetrating his sleep fogged mind. Last night had been heavenly, with he and Tobias finally falling asleep in the wee hours of the morning after spending several hours reacquainting themselves with each other's bodies. As his head turned towards the smell of the coffee he had to smile when Tobias gently nuzzled his face against his chest and snuggled a little closer. When his eyes focused on the coffee cups he smiled and gently nudged Tobias awake.

“Tobias, wake up. I think we've had a visitor in our room this morning?” said Gibbs as he carefully moved so he could sit up against the headboard.

“Huh, who?” mumbled Tobias as Jethro's words finally penetrated his brain and he sat up looking quickly around the room.

“I'll give you three guess and the first two don't count. She's a cute little woman in “baby mode” that we are both very fond of” answered Gibbs with a smile as he reached over and picked up the closet coffee cup and took a sip. It was his favorite brand and she'd made it just perfectly.  
“Ali. But when did she wake up, we didn't hear anything?” asked Tobias as he stole the cup from Gibbs and took a sip. Gibbs let him with a smile and reached for the second cup on the tray. It was also made just like they liked it black with sugar.

“Well after you rocked my world last night I doubt either one of us would have heard an earthquake if one happened.” smiled Gibbs then blushed slightly as Tobias put his cup back on the tray then took his, capturing his lips in a kiss that was passionate and soon had them both breathing heavily.

“Rocked you're world huh? I kind of like the sound of that” said Tobias as he leaned back against the headboard beside Gibbs.

“Not as much as I liked the feel of it Tobias. But what are we going to do about Ali, she deliberately broke several of our rules?” Then in a very loud voice called. “Allison Desirea Gibbs, come in here now!”

In the living room Ali had been expecting the bellow but when it came she cringed, and went slowly back to the master bedroom. She knew that if she ignored the call it would only make matters worse, and besides she'd wanted to spoil her daddy and papa, so any punishment she was given she would gladly take. They'd look so damn cute cuddled together asleep that she it would be worth a spanking or whatever punishment they gave her. As she knocked on the door, waiting for the “Come in” from Gibbs then entered slowly making her way towards the bed. As Gibbs lifted her tee-shirt he could see that she was wearing a dry diaper, clearly having changed it by herself.

“What are our rules when you're in “Ali mode”? asked Gibbs as he swung his legs of the bed and gently pulling her between them.

“That I'm to wait for you or papa to change my diaper, and I'm to do everything you or papa tell me to do.” replied Ali quietly as she ducked her head.

“Then how come you are up now wearing a clean, dry diaper?” asked Tobias as he moved from his side of the bed to sit besides Gibbs.

“Because I wanted to surprise you both with breakfast in bed and the only way to do that was to get up before you woke up and I didn't want to stay in a wet diaper because if I did I might get a diaper rash and that would make you even madder at me.” said Ali quickly all in one breath then dropped her head once more to look at her hands. She'd been standing between Gibbs legs holding her hands and slightly wringing them the whole time.

“We're not mad at you baby girl, just a little upset that you broke our rules. If you wanted to surprise us with breakfast all you had to do was ask?” said Gibbs as he gently took Ali's hands in one of his then raised her chin. She still held her eyes downcast and was sticking her bottom lip out a little.

“Really daddy?” asked Ali as she finally looked up at both men.

“Honestly sweetheart, beside you don't honestly think I'd turn down a chance to get my hands on you're daddy again do you?” said Tobias as he leaned over and nibbled on Gibbs' neck watching a light blush rise.

 

“Tobias.” said Gibbs firmly, then cleared his voice before speaking again to Ali. “So what do you think we ought to do about you breaking our rules baby girl?”

“A spanking.” answered Ali quietly. She knew she deserved it, and was even willing to take it but that didn't mean she had to like it. She hated when Gibbs or Tobias had to punish her and had tried really hard to be a good girl.

“And?” asked Tobias. Knowing full well that Ali would just take the punishment and do it again if she got the opportunity. If she lost a privilege along with the spanking she might reconsider before she did it again.

“Time out?” asked Ali. Although that wasn't her favorite second punishment it was better than what she knew Tobias was hinting at. He was thinking of taking away one of her privileges, and since she had so much fun at the beach house, especially playing outside on the beach she was hoping she could talk them out of that.

“Well that's a start but I was thinking more along the lines of you having to stay inside the patio room today.” said Gibbs as he looked at their little girl. Even though what she'd done had been done in love it broke their rules. And if all of them were truly going to be committed to this relationship they had to set ground rules and keep them. Not just following them when it was convenient.

“Yes Daddy” whispered Ali as she leaned into Gibbs' chest. She knew she'd messed up and she had to atone for it

As Gibbs looked down at his baby girl he couldn't have been more proud of her. She was facing up to her wrongs and taking the punishment without fussing. It made him even more prouder to call her his daughter.

“Who do you want to punish you Ali? Me or Tobias?” asked Gibbs as he gently pushed Ali away from his chest and raised her chin so he could look at her.

“Papa, I still owe him a rain check from when we were in the forrest.” said Ali then looked at Tobias and blushed as she remembered her statement to him after she'd found out he'd hit his head.

Gibbs looked over at his partner with a questioning look, then smiled as he saw the slight blush arising from Tobias.

“Uhhh..Ali sort of cussed at me when she saw I'd hit my head when I fell down the ravine. I told her that if my arm hadn't been in a sling at the time I'd have swatted her butt” said Tobias in a slightly embarrassed voice.

“Then I think you owe papa two punishments little one, so I'll let him handle this. Now go wait for us out in the living room while we eat breakfast. After we're finished, papa will come out and take care of you're punishment. Okay?” said Gibbs as he leaned forward and kissed Ali on the forehead then moved back onto the bed.

“Yes sir. Daddy, papa?” said Ali in a quiet voice.

“Yes little one?” answered Tobias as he looked at Ali. She looked so down trodden that it broke his heart to have to punish her but Jethro was right. If they were all going to be committed to this relationship their needed to be ground rules that couldn't be broken. Even in the name of love, with the exception of extreme emergencies.

“I love you!” cried Ali then threw herself into the arms of both men then ran out of the master bedroom.

“Jethro.” said Tobias as he watched Ali leave.

“We can't Tobias, rules are rules and if we are going to make this relationship work we have to follow them even when we don't like it.” said Gibbs with a slight huskiness to his voice. It hurt him just as much as it did Tobias to punish Ali but it had to be done.

“You're right of course. I just feel like a heel doing it, she only wanted to surprise us?” said Tobias with a sigh.

“And she easily could have asked to fix us breakfast while we waited in bed after we got her up. Like you said, neither one of us would have turned down a chance to go back to bed.” answered Gibbs with a mischievous look in his eyes.

“Oh you're right about that, but it still doesn't make me feel any better.” said Tobias as he reached for his coffee cup once more.

“Well don't feel to bad Tobias, she's the one that made the choice knowing full well what the consequences would be. I'm just proud of her for facing up to them without a fuss” said Gibbs as he passed a plate to Tobias and began to eat.

“So am I, I guess she really is committed to being “baby Ali” when she's with us isn't she?”

“Yes she is, and so in turn we have to be just as committed to being her daddy and papa and giving her the happy childhood that the Admiral and her family stole away from her. Unfortunately that will sometimes include punishing her. Luckily she's a smart girl and it won't happen again.” said Gibbs with a smile remembering the very first time he'd had to punish Ali. The same incident had never happened again at least not with him. He knew that Ali had pushed one of the rules with Tobias and he'd had to punish her but to his knowledge it had only happened once.

“Damn it I really hate it when you're right Jethro.” said Tobias as he started eating his own breakfast.

“Yes but you love me any way” answered Gibbs with a smile then leaned over and stole a quick kiss then continued to eat his breakfast.

“Damn straight, or slightly bent in our case” laughed Tobias as he ate.

After that they ate in peace, then Tobias got dressed and went out to the living room finding Ali curled up on couch with her “Puffalump” and pacifier. As Tobias sat down beside her she sat up and scooted over so he could sit beside her.

“I'm sorry papa” whispered Ali in her little girl voice.

 

“I know you are sweetheart, but you broke the rules and we can't let that go unpunished can we?” asked Tobias as he pulled her into his lap.

“No sir” said Ali softly.

“Then why don't we go to you're room and get you changed then take care of you're punishment.” said Tobias as he gently pushed her off his lap and then led her to her room.

As Tobias gathered her supplies Ali laid down on her bed and waited until he came over to the bed and leaned over her.

“Ali I'm really sorry about having to do this.”

“I know papa, but I'm ready to face my consequences.” 

“Good girl” said Tobias as he gently placed a towel over his lap, then gently pulled her over his lap undoing her diaper tapes 

In quick rapped concession he gave Ali ten hard swats on her bottom. Five for changing her own diaper and five for cussing at him earlier. When he'd finished she lay over his lap for a few minutes quietly sobbing while Tobias rubbed her back. After she'd calmed down Tobias carefully scooted her off his lap, turning her over and changed her diaper.

A few minutes later Ali rolled off the bed, standing in front of Tobias with her head downcast. Tears still streaming down her cheeks.

“Now are you ready for the rest of you're punishment?”

“Yes papa” answered Ali with a little sniffle.

“Then go stand in a corner for ten minutes” said Tobias solemnly.

As Tobias watched Ali slowly walked towards a corner, Jethro entered the living room and watched as his lover and partner struggled with having to discipline their little girl. 

Quietly coming up behind him he wrapped his arms around Tobias' waist pulling him against chest. “Let's go sit on the front porch until her corner time is up.” whispered Gibbs into Tobias' ear then led him out onto the front porch.

After spending Ali's ten minute corner time cuddling, Tobias re-entered the living room to find her standing with her face pressed against the corner still silently crying. As he turned her around she wrapped her arms around his waist rubbing her face against his shirt.

“It's alright little one, it's over now.” whispered Tobias as he gently kissed her head. “What do you want to do now sweetheart? Read a book or work a puzzle on you're play comforter?” 

“Can I lay on the comforter but watch a movie on my iPad, papa?” asked Ali

 

After Gibbs and Ali's first visit to the beach house Gibbs bought an extra queen sized mattress for the patio room, so when Ali had to stay inside she could lay down and play if she wanted to. So as Tobias and Gibbs were moving the mattress from the extra bedroom, Ali retrieved what she needed to spend the rest of the day in the patio room. 

After Tobias had finished spreading the comforter, Ali laid down cuddling her “Puffalump” and turned on her iPad. As Gibbs came over to Ali, she rolled on her side and smiled as he handed her a bottle. Tobias placed an extra pillow behind her shoulders then gently rubbed her back as she drank her bottle. Twenty minutes later Ali finished her bottle and Gibbs took her bottle and gently placed her pacifier in her mouth.

“You stay right here baby girl and you're papa and I will be in the living room. We're going to leave the monitor right here encase you need us okay?” said Gibbs as he stood up and placed the monitor on the coffee table near the mattress.

“Love you Daddy, Papa” mumbled Ali around her pacifier as she turned halfway on her stomach and started watching the movie.

“Love you too little one” whispered Tobias as he gently kissed her then together with Gibbs walked into the living room.

The two spent rest of the day cuddling on the couch watching television, at lunch time they called Ali into the dining room for lunch then changed her diaper and let her take her nap on the mattress in the patio room. When she awoke nearly three hours later Gibbs changed her then after a light snack Ali played with one of her Lego sets. The patio room started cooling off after dark so Gibbs and Tobias moved Ali into the living room and she spent the night cuddling between them on the couch. When it was bed time Ali went quietly upstairs with both of them to take a shower, change her diaper then get ready for bed. As Tobias finished changing her diaper and tucking her in Gibbs entered with her night time bottle and handed it to her.

“Night baby girl, and don't forget that we both love you no matter what” said Gibbs as he kissed her on the forehead.

“Night little one. Sweet dreams” said Tobias as he pulled up the bed rails then after turning on her sleep music left the room.

When they were both settled in bed Gibbs' pulled Tobias close to him. “What's wrong Tobias, you seam worried?” asked Gibbs as he gently started stroking his chest.

“I am worried Jethro, about Ali. Are you sure she's going to be alright? She seamed awfully subdued after her punishments were over.” answered Tobias with a sigh. He was worried that Ali thought they didn't love her anymore because they'd had to punish her.

“She'll be fine Tobias. Ali is always quiet like that for a while after she gets punished. She's afraid that we don't love her anymore and will leave.”

“I....You...We...we wouldn't do that to her Jethro. How can she think that!” exclaimed Tobias, then started to get up and go back into Ali's room to reassure her that they weren't going to leave.

“I know that, You know that, and so does Ali Tobias. But all her past relationship have ended when they either found out about her Adult Infantilism or tried to punish her for something they thought she'd done wrong. He hardest thing for Ali to except is when someone is disappointed in her and because she broke one of our rules and we had to punish her she feels she's let us down.” explained Gibbs

“But that's the farthest thing from the truth. I couldn't be more proud of her for acknowledging that she'd done something wrong then taking the consequences without fussing or complaining.” replied Tobias honestly.

“I feel the same way Tobias, but remember Ali has never had an adult figure that excepted her the way she is and loved her unconditionally. While she knows in her heart that we won't leave her, her mind keeps flashing back to all the people who left her because of Ali.”

“So what do we do?” asked Tobias as he settled back down against Gibbs' chest.

“We keep loving her unconditionally and treat her the same way we always have. It may take a few days for her to except it but eventually she will realize that were not going to leave her and then she'll return to being her bubbly old self.”

“I can do that, but when she's like this it makes me feel bad for having to punish her.”

“I know, same here. But we can't give in and break any of our own rules. Ali needs us to be strong and stick to our gun. The biggest thing Ali needs is discipline and someone to take care of her, things she had to do for herself as a young child, then for her younger siblings when they came.”

“Good she's complicated. Have you ever considered just throwing in the towel and leaving?” asked Tobias honestly.

As Gibbs looked at his lover at first he was angry at Tobias for thinking about giving up on Ali, then after some honest soul searching he realize why he had asked what he had. Yes Ali was a challenge, a complex little girl trapped inside an adult woman. But the special moments, when she laughed, when she called him daddy, when he watched her play with the uninhibited freedom and joy of a child made all the complex things worth while. They were both exactly what Ali needed and even if this relationship didn't work out he was going to stay with Ali no matter what. Because she was a Gibbs, and Gibbs' didn't leave anyone behind.

As Gibbs once again started rubbing Tobias' back he answered honestly “Of course I have Tobias, just the same way you considered leaving Diana several times before you two actually broke up. I wouldn't be human if I said other wise but it's the little things that make me stay. Her smile, her laugh, the way she throws her arms around me and calls me daddy. After having that for almost ten years now I don't think I could, or would even want to go back to the way I was before.”

“You know I feel the same way and I haven't know her for near as long.” sighed Tobias.

“I told it, it's that damn “Ali mode”. She's just too damn irresistible.” 

“Just like her daddy” said Tobias as he crawled on top of Gibbs, claiming his lips then proceeded to show him just how irresistible he was.


	10. Chapter 10

Second Daddy  
Sequel to “Gibbs’ New Girl”, “Switching Places” & “Now it’s My Turn”

By MchakotayParis (R. Mason)

Chapter 10

It took a few days but like Gibbs mentioned Ali finally turned back into her bubbly, bouncing self. She clung close to Tobias almost becoming his shadow for nearly a day and a half until she asked Tobias to just come and watch her play outside instead of playing with her outside. After that she played on her own but stayed close to the house and both men. 

Over the next few days Gibbs, Tobias and Ali started the rest of the mornings fixing breakfast together, cleaning up the kitchen then going outside to play on the beach just outside the house or patio room doors. During their first trip to Wal-Mart Gibbs had added another fishing pole to cart so both of them could go fishing with Ali. Although she liked to catch the fish she wouldn’t bait or handle any fish that she caught so it was either Gibbs or Tobias that helped her while the other one fished.

By Thursday of the first week Ali was back to her old bouncing self for a while and had been good that Gibbs and Tobias made plans to take her to the fair after dinner. They’d called the Peter’s and found out when and where the fair was. During the morning Ali had been a little fussy, go they put her down for an early nap and decided to wait until after she got up to see how she felt.

As Tobias went into her room to wake her from her long nap, having slept longer than her usual two and a half hours nap, he saw that she really had a wet diaper but was still asleep. As he bent down and put down the bed rails he noticed that Ali was a little bit warm. The bed rails had come the second day they were at the beach house and he and Gibbs had installed them while Ali was playing in the patio room. The security system had also been installed along with the cameras for the monitoring system. 

“Ali sweet, it’s time to wake up. I think someone needs a dry diaper.” said Tobias as he gently brushed the hair off of her face.

Ali mumbled something around her pacifier and turned over but never opened her eyes.

“Ali, do you want me to ask Daddy to call Ducky for you?” asked Tobias as he sat down on the edge of the bed beginning to worry. Ali usually woke up fairly quickly from her naps after she’d heard their voice. She really must not be feeling that well. As Ali opened her eyes, turning over and pulling her pacifier from her mouth she smiled. 

“No papa. I just have a little headache and am tired that’s all. Please don’t have Daddy call Ducky. He’ll make me go home and I’m having fun here with you and Daddy.” said Ali as she looked at him.

“Alright little one but you have to promise to tell one of us if you get to feeling worse. Do you think you feel up to going to the fair for a few hours this evening?” asked Tobias as he once again ran his hand over her forehead and face.

At this Ali instantly brightened and sat up quickly throwing her arms around Tobias’ neck. “Oh yes papa, thank you! Thank you! I promise I’ll be good.”

“It’s not a matter of being good little one, you’ve already earned that. But if you feel up to it, and you know I’m going to have to tell Jethro about you’re headache.” stated Tobias firmly. They had made a promise to each other that they wouldn’t keep anything from each of when it pertained to Ali. That way she couldn’t us one of them against the other.

“Yes papa, I know. But it’s just a little headache from too much sun yesterday. I got overheated when we went horseback riding.” said Ali honestly.

Gibbs had rented for the day three horse to be brought to the beach house as a surprise for Ali. When she saw them she was a little frightened at first but after some gently coaxing from both Gibbs and the man that brought the horses Ali finally got near enough to pat them and that was it. It was love at first sight the first time her horse nudged her then licked the sugar cube from her hand. The rest of the morning Ali spent riding the horse as Gibbs led it around, then after lunch and her nap she felt confident enough to ride the horse by herself. When it was time to go Ali literally bounced with excitement and the only way Gibbs and Tobias could get her to go inside was to promise her another ride again soon.

When Gibbs given her a shower that night he’d noticed that she was a little sunburned and applied extra lotion to her face, neck and shoulders. She looked better than she had last night but he could still see a slight sunburn.

“Alright little one, I will tell Jethro and see what he says but remember you’re promise to.” said Tobias as he finished changing Ali’s diaper then helped her up from the bed.

“Thank you papa and I promise I will” called Ali as she raced to the bathroom to change. Her diaper had leaked just a little so she needed to change clothes before she went out to play.

As Tobias left Ali’s bedroom he saw Gibbs in the kitchen fixing Ali a snack. He silently came up behind him wrapping his arms around his waist.

“How’s Ali doing?” asked Gibbs as he finished Ali’s snack then turned in the other man’s arms. 

With a quick look over his shoulder he leaned in and captured Tobias’ lips for a quick kiss. Neither man was ashamed of his relationship with the other nor were they afraid to show their affection for the other man they’d just agreed to curtail any amorous gestures of affection in front of Ali. Although they knew she didn’t mind they’d both agreed that they didn’t want to make her uncomfortable either. So as they heard Ali approaching they broke apart and Gibbs moved slightly away from Tobias just behind the island. With a smile Tobias took a few deeps breaths trying to calm himself before he once again had his arms full on a bouncing Ali.

“How are you feeling baby girl?” asked Gibbs as he slide her a bowl of fresh fruit with a little bit of whipped cream with chocolate sprinkles on it.

“Papa said I had to tell you that I’ve got a little bit of a headache and I’m a little warm.” said Ali as she started eating her snack. She knew the minute she’d said that that Gibbs would be all over her checking her and sure enough about twenty seconds later she was pulled to her feet and one of his hands was placed on her forehead and the other on the back of her neck.

“I’m fine daddy, really.” said Ali as she tried to move out away from his hands but was held firmly in place.

“Tobias?” asked Gibbs as he looked over Ali at his lover. Knowing full well that Tobias wouldn’t lie to him when it came to Ali’s health.

“She’s fine Jethro, I checked her as well and like she said I think it’s just from getting to much sun yesterday when we were riding the horses. She’s promised to let us know if it gets any worse.” answered Tobias then looked at Ali reminding her once again of her promise.

“I will daddy, papa. I promise. Now may I still go to the fair tonight please….oh please daddy…please!” begged Ali as she put her hands over his on her face.

“Oh alright baby girl, as long as your headache doesn’t get any worse. But I don’t want you out in the sun this afternoon. Why don’t you just play in the patio room today, okay?” said Gibbs as he bent slightly down and kissed her forehead, his lips lingering a little longer on her forehead. 

He’d seen Mrs. Tyler and Rachael do this and he wanted to see if he could tell if she was running a fever this way as well. She did feel a little warm to touch but he couldn’t tell if that was from a fever or her just waking up. As Ali started to bounce slightly he let her go and she went eagerly back to her snack. As she finished up and placed her bowl in the sink then headed towards the patio room Gibbs came from around the island and stood beside Tobias.

“Do you think we ought to really let her go tonight Tobias, I mean if she’s running a fever maybe we should…..” started Gibbs but stopped when he saw the look his partner was giving him. It was the same exact look that Ali got on her face when she was in her “don’t mess with me” mood.

“Jethro, really. We can’t protect her from every little thing and you know as well as I do that she’s going to get sick once in a while like all kids do. You’ve got to remember what Ducky told us. Love her but don’t smother her. She’s a lot tougher than she looks” reminded Tobias gently, that brought back the conversation he’d had with the older man and smiled. Ducky had been right, and so was Tobias. They needed to just love her, but not smother her.

“Damn it, I hate it when your right” said Gibbs as he pulled Tobias into his arms and gently kissed him.

“Now you know how I feel when you pull the same thing on me, so were even, Now let’s go see what our little girl is up to before this leads to something we can’t finish.” said Tobias with a sigh as he pulled out of Gibbs’ arms then headed towards the patio room.

It took Gibbs a few extra minutes before he was able to follow Tobias and went he caught up with him he leaned close and whispered in his ear. “Oh I plan on finishing it Tobias, just later” then gently kissed Tobias’ neck and then went over to where Ali was laying on the “play” comforter working a puzzle.

The rest of the afternoon went by peacefully with Ali, Tobias and Gibbs playing on the comforter until it was dinner time. After fixing dinner together, then eating Gibbs took Ali to her room and Tobias showered and changed clothes Gibbs got Ali ready for the fair. They didn’t want her to get to hot nor to cold again since the night’s still got a little chilly. So he dressed her in a pair of light sweatpants with a tee-shirt and light jacket.

As Gibbs sent Ali to the living room to wait for them he quickly packed her bag with extra diapers and wipes along with her extra pacifier and “Puffalump” duck. He didn’t know what time they would be getting back but he could almost guaranty that Ali would be asleep in the car before they left the fair. After that was done he went to the kitchen to pack her a bottle of water and an empty bottle then put the bag on the couch beside Ali and went back to the master bedroom to get dressed himself.

As he entered the room Tobias was just coming out of the bathroom wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist and another one over his shoulders. Gibbs hungrily advanced on him taking the towel off his shoulders and using it to pull him against his body.

“Oh Tobias, if we didn’t have a little one waiting I would show you just how much I love you.” whispered Gibbs as he captured Tobias’ lips with his own, after a few minutes they broke apart breathlessly and stood a few feet apart panting. Both men trying, unsuccessfully, to dampen the rising passion that they felt for each other.

“I know Jethro, but we did promise Ali that we would take her to the fair this evening, but we always have tonight. I’m sure Ali will be so worn out that she wouldn’t even notice if we had an earthquake.” responded Tobias in an equally breathless voice.

“Well you can rock my world any time you want love” answered Gibbs as he gave the man one more kiss then went into the bathroom to take a quick shower and change.

“Count on it Jethro.” called Tobias confidently then smiled as the door shut behind his lover. 

Fifteen minutes later Gibbs and Tobias were dressed and ready to go and headed out of the bedroom to retrieve Ali. She had been sitting on the couch watching one of her favorite cartoons so when she finally heard the master bedroom door open she jumped up shutting off the tape.

“About damn time you two, I thought I was going to have to call out the National Guard to get you out of there”  
“Ali….Allison, what did we say about you cussing?” said Gibbs and Tobias at the same time.

“Sorry daddy, sorry papa. But you did promise” reminded Ali firmly.

“And we’ve kept our promise little one, just a little bit later than we meant to.” said Tobias equally as firmly.

“Yes papa. Can we go now…..please….please?” begged Ali as she started to jump up and down a little bit.

“Yes baby girl, grab your bag and let’s go” said Gibbs, then was nearly bowled over as Ali tore out of the living room grabbing her bag from the couch.

Tobias and Gibbs followed at a slower pace and found Ali eagerly waiting for them in the backseat of Tobias’ car with her seat belt already fastened. As they got into the car they once again reminded Ali of the rules. She was to stay within sight of either Gibbs or Tobias and never go anywhere without at least one of them with her. Since she’d already eaten diner she could have only one sweet thing and one drink at the fair but she would have to come back to the car to get changed since they didn’t want her using the public toilets. As Ali agreed Tobias pulled off and they were soon headed into town on the long forty-five minute drive that would take them into the small town of Chesapeake Beach.

\----NCIS----

As soon as they entered the fairgrounds Ali started talking non-stop. She’d never been to a fair before and wanted to ride and see everything. After once again reminding Ali of the rules and extracting a promise that she would behave they exited the car and headed towards the ticket booth. Once they’d bought their tickets to enter and enough extra for Ali and one other to go on a few of the rides, they headed out to explore the fair grounds. 

As they walked around Ali was literally bouncing around so much that Tobias finally had to grab ahold of her hand. Once she was securely in Tobias’ grasp they headed towards the rides and let Ali choose two that she wanted to go on. First she picked the bumper cars convincing Gibbs to ride with her. As they got in line and gave the man their tickets Tobias smiled. This should be fun to watching Gibbs driving a bumper car, he knew exactly how he drove a real car and wondered if he would tone it down for these. After their time was up Ali and Gibbs exited, Ali all excited because she had purposely gone after Gibbs bumping into him several times before he’d finally got her. 

The next ride was the high flying swings in which she talked Tobias into riding with her this time. After they got in line and gave their tickets to the man Ali literally dragged Tobias to two swings beside each other. As Ali stood beside the swings bouncing Tobias said hesitantly.” I don’t know little one, are you sure this is want you want to ride next?” He knew how much Ali loved her swings at the house but he wasn’t too sure about these.

“Oh please papa….please. I’m sure there safe” begged Ali.  
Just then the attendant came over and helped Ali into the swing saying “Don’t worry sir. As long as she stays seated and holds on she’ll be fine.” answered the lady as she locked Ali into the swing the came over and helped Tobias. After a few minutes the ride started and Ali and Tobias were slowly lifted into the air until they were fully extended swinging high in the air.

“Wheeee! I’m flying!” yelled Ali as she for a moment let go.

“Allison Desirae Gibbs don’t let go!” yelled Jethro from the ground and Ali quickly re grabbed the chain. After the ride had come to a complete stop Ali quickly unbuckled the harness and ran over to Gibbs who was waiting by the exit.

“Ali didn’t you hear what the attendant told you” said Tobias as she came up behind him and put his hand on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry papa, but it was so much fun. Can we go again?” asked Ali as they started to walk away.

“I think we’ve had enough rides for now baby girl. How about we look around and try some of the games instead.” said Gibbs as he took Ali’s hand and lead her away from the rides.

Ali protested at first but soon noticed all the new games and prizes that were in the booths and quietly followed Gibbs and Tobias toward the games booth.

There couple of hours actually turned into four hours with them finishing the evening with one last ride on the carousel with Ali riding a beautiful grey horse with a pink saddle and Gibbs right beside her on an orange and white tiger. Tobias opted out of riding one of the animals for sitting in sleigh just behind them but halfway through the ride both men ended up standing on either side of Ali as she’d started to get sleepy and leaned toward the side. As the ride stopped the attendance came over to them and asked.

“Excuse me sirs, but is she alright?”

By this time Ali was standing but leaning heavily against Tobias with her arms wrapped around his waist. As Gibbs looked at her he smiled then answered. “Yes she’s fine, were down her so she can recover from a recent accident she was in and I think she might have over done it a little tonight”

“Oh that happens a lot, and I’m glad she’s alright. Have a good evening.” then she walked away with a smile.

“I think we might need to get this little one home before we have to carry her” said Tobias as he looked down at Ali. She was now leaning almost exclusively against him with her face buried deep in his jacket. As they headed towards the exit Tobias wrapped his arm around her waist holding her up by the waistband of her sweatpants. When they got to the car they saw that for the most part the parking lot was empty so they helped Ali into the back then Tobias climbed in to change her. In the front seat Gibbs fixed her a bottle and after Tobias had changed her he handed him the bottle. As he gave it to her Ali turned over and soon was laying halfway on her side, almost asleep.

“She must have been really tired, she didn’t even complain when I left her pants off.” said Tobias as he got in the front seat folding her pants. They were a little damp and since it had turned chilly they didn’t want her to get Ali cold so he’d left them off and just covered her with a blanket.

“I’ll turn the heat on so she doesn’t get chilled” said Gibbs as he started the car then pulled out. By the time they were about halfway home Ali had finished her bottle and was sound asleep so Tobias reached back, taking her bottle and replacing it with her pacifier never waking her up. As he pulled the blanket up a little higher over her shoulders she snuggled down, clutching tightly to her “Puffalump” and two of her new stuffed toys.

Gibbs and Tobias had each one her a stuffed animal at one of the booths. Jethro’s at the shooting booth and Tobias’s at the ring toss. She had picked out a large brown teddy bear, and a black and white cat, but she still clung tight to her “Puffalump” duck when she slept. As Gibbs glanced several times in the rear view mirror he smiled. Ali had had a wonderful time, and for the most part been very good. There had been a couple of times that they had had to get onto her but it was expected considering this was her first time at a fair. But for the most part she had been very good, and both men had enjoyed themselves just watching Ali have fun.

As they pulled into the driveway of Ali’s beach house Tobias placed his hand on Gibb’s thigh and gently started squeezing. Gibbs placed his hand over Tobias’ and smiled then, looking over his shoulder at Ali, leaned in and captured Tobias’ lips. They sat there in a lip lock until they had to break apart to breath.

“Wow” said Tobias still a little breathless

“And that’s only the beginning, let’s get our baby girl to bed and I’ll show you just how much you mean to me” whispered Gibbs with a smile, then after one more squeezed to Tobias’ thigh opened the door and got out.

Tobias quickly followed suit grabbing all of Ali’s stuff after Gibbs had picked up Ali from the back seat and was carrying her inside. As he dropped her bag in the kitchen Tobias carried the rest of Ali’s things to her room getting there just in time to see Gibbs laying Ali on the bed. He quickly gathered her supplies then handed them to Gibbs after he had taken off her tee-shirt and put on her sleep top. When he was done he went to wash his hands as Tobias finished tucking her in, giving Ali her pacifier and her “Puffalump”. As Gibbs reentered the room Tobias leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, then grabbed Ali’s monitor and headed towards their bedroom. With a sly smile Gibbs leaned down and kissed Ali then raised her bed rails and turned on her sleep music before following Tobias into their room.

Tobias was waiting on the bed wearing only his birthday suit, having shed his clothes as he entered the room. With a wicked smile Gibbs slowly started undressing, making a big show of slowly taking off each piece of clothing. By the time Gibbs had worked his way down to his boxers Tobias was in a state and was in the middle of the bed reaching for the man. “Oh come on Jethro, give me a break here” whined Tobias.

“Now who sounds a little fussy?” asked Gibbs as he put on knee on the bed but didn’t come any closer.

“You would be too if you just saw that display, besides I distinctly remember you saying something about finishing what you started earlier?” said Tobias as he reached for the other man.

“Oh yeah, I do remember something about that. Something about Ali being so worn out that she wouldn’t hear an earthquake?” answered Gibbs as he took the other man in his arms and gently pushed him down to the bed.

“So should we put you’re hypothesis to the test?” asked Tobias as he looked up at the man above him. Jethro was looking down at him with a hunger in his eyes that he hadn’t seen in years, not to mention what the gentle rocking of his lower body was doing to him.

“Tobias C. Fornell prepare for your world to be rocked” whispered Gibbs as he once again reclaimed Tobias’ lip, and with his hands worked his way down his lovers’ body.

As promised both men’s world were rocked and it wasn’t until the wee hours of the morning that they settled down and fell into the blissful world of sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Second Daddy  
Sequel to “Gibbs’ New Girl”, “Switching Places” & “Now it’s My Turn”

By MchakotayParis (R. Mason)

Chapter 11

The next morning Ali awoke first and even though she knew she shouldn’t, she crawled over the bed rail and went in search of her Daddy and Papa. She knocked lightly, and as she opened the door, looked in and saw they were together in the bed. As she pushed the door open she quickly scampered into the room and climbed into bed worming her way between the two men. As she snuggled closer to Gibbs, he slowly became aware that there was someone extra in the bed. Luckily they’d had the presence of mind to get up in the wee hours of the morning and clean themselves up, putting on their boxer shorts then returned to bed falling asleep in each other’s arms. Now there was someone else in bed with them and as Gibbs cracked his eyes he smiled because of the sight he saw. Ali had crawled into bed with them, curling up between them snuggling against his chest, with her pacifier still in her mouth and her “Puffalump” in her arms. She looked so damn cute it reminded him of the few times that Kelly had done that before he and Shannon had gotten smart and locked the door.

As he gently started rubbing her back he could feel the heat radiating off of her and quickly moved over placing her under the blankets. As he covered her up she snuggled down and fell back into a fitful sleep.

“Tobias, wake up. We have a sick visitor.” said Gibbs softly and instantly Tobias was awake kneeling on the other side of Ali.

“When did she get here?” asked Tobias as he started to feel her forehead and cheeks.

“Just a few minutes ago. Ali baby can you tell me what hurts?” asked Gibbs as he gently started stroking her hair.

“My tummy and head” mumbled Ali around her pacifier then snuggled down again in the sheets.

“I’ll get the thermometer” said Tobias as he quickly got off the bed then went to Ali’s room.

“Grab a diaper for her Tobias, she’s wet.” called Gibbs then started rubbing Ali’s back.

A few minutes later Tobias returned and Gibbs turned Ali on her back and took out her pacifier replacing it with the thermometer. Ali protested but quieted down as Gibbs gently rubbed her stomach as Tobias changed her diaper. When the three minutes were up they took the thermometer out and gave her back her pacifier which caused Ali to turn back over and snuggle once again into the blankets.

“One hundred degrees, do you think we need to call Ducky?” asked Gibbs as he looked down at their baby girl. She was curled up into a tight ball, moaning a little as she tried to find a comfortable position.

“She probably got too excited last night and it’s making her feel bad. Why don’t we wait and see how she feels later and call Ducky if she gets any worse.” replied Tobias.

“God I remember I hated it when Kelly got sick” said Gibbs with a sigh.

“I know I felt the same way when Emily got sick but I don’t think it’s anything serious. Right now we just need to get her to eat or drink something then put her back to bed.” 

“Ali, do you think you could eat something for daddy sweetheart?” asked Gibbs as he continued to stroke her hair.

Ali didn’t say anything just shook her head no then continued to try and burrow under the covers.

“Maybe a bottle of Ginger Ale would settle her stomach” suggested Tobias as he got off the bed and headed towards the kitchen. After a few minutes he returned and together they carried Ali back to her room and put her back to bed. As they covered her Tobias handed her the bottle and Ali eagerly latched on drinking quickly.

“She must have been thirsty” commented Tobias as he watched Ali suck on her bottle.

“Do you want to try and go back to bed or go head and start our day?” asked Gibbs as he moved behind Tobias, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“I don’t think I could go back to sleep now, knowing Ali’s sick.” answered Tobias honestly.

“Okay, go grab a shower and I’ll start breakfast then we can call Rachael and see if she has any broth and Gator Aid we can pick up.”

“Alright but be sure and keep her monitor close in case she need you.” reminded Tobias as he gave Gibbs a quick kiss then headed back towards their bedroom.

“Yes honey” called Gibbs then smiled as the other man stopped and made a rude gesture then left the room.

As Tobias closed the door Gibbs turned and stood for a few minutes looking down at the woman in the bed. She was still sucking greedily on the bottle and was clutching her Puffalump tightly. Gibbs leaned over the bed rail and gently kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger for a few minutes.

“It’s alright baby girl, daddy and papa are here.” whispered Gibbs as his hand replaced his lips and he strokes her hair. A few minutes later Ali finished her bottle and Gibbs replaced it with her pacifier then helped her turn on her side readjusting the covers.

After she was settled Gibbs headed towards the kitchen and quickly started the coffee maker. As the coffee started dripping Gibbs found the number then dialed the Peter’s General Store. Rachael answered after a few rings and Gibbs quickly apologized then explained why he was calling so early. Rachael shushed his apology then promised to gather up the things Ali needed and personally bring them out to the beach house. After promising to pay her for the groceries Gibbs hung up the phone just as Tobias came out of the master bedroom.

“Rachael Peter’s is going to bring the groceries we need later on this morning, and I have the coffee going. What do you want for breakfast?” asked Gibbs as he came over and once again wrapped his arms around the man.

“I’m not really that hungry Jethro, maybe just some coffee” answered Tobias as he laid his head on Gibbs’ chest.

“Tobias, she’ll be alright. You were probably right when you said she just got over excited. It won’t do her any good if you make yourself sick worrying about her,” reminded Gibbs as he lifted Tobias’ chin then kissed him on the forehead.

“I know, but I just hate it that she was so happy yesterday then she sick today.”

“Well that’s Ali for you Tobias; she’s a woman of extremes. It’s either all or nothing for her.”

“I know I saw that after the crash, she was all Allison during the day and only let herself become Ali at night after we had made camp. I just hated to have to make her become Allison during the day but I wasn’t sure if I could get us out safely if I had to worry about her as Ali.”

“I’m sure she understood Tobias, I felt the same way when I got hurt. I think that’s why I pushed her away so hard but luckily she was strong enough to fight for me and she did the same thing for you in the end. As Ducky said don’t underestimate our little girl, she’s stronger than she looks”

“That she is, and you’re right of course. So how about we fix breakfast together then check out what’s on T.V.” suggested Tobias as he leaned in and kissed Jethro.

After a few minutes they broke apart and started fixing breakfast, after eating quickly they cleaned up then went to the living room settling in each other’s arms on the couch. It was about an hour and a half later when they heard a knock on the door. After checking to make sure that Ali was still asleep Gibbs went to answer the door. At the door stood Rachael Peters with two packed grocery bags in her arms, as Gibbs let her in then took the bags from her Tobias turned seeing who it was and quickly got up to help.

“Mrs. Peters…I mean Rachael. You didn’t have to bring them all the way out here. We would have gladly come and gotten them.” responded Tobias as he took a bag from Gibbs and headed towards the kitchen.

“I know, but when I heard our little one wasn’t feeling well I just had to come and see if there was something I could do to help. I also went to Wal-Mart and picked up some extra diapers for her, now does she have a fever and how high is it?” asked Rachael as she looked at the two men.

Tobias looked over at Gibbs and all he could do was smile and shrug his shoulders as they both faced a fiercely protective Rachael Peters.

“Her fever was one hundred degrees about three hours ago, and no she hasn’t had any vomiting or diarrhea.” answered Gibbs to her unasked question.

“Good, then it sounds like she just got over excited during her trip to the fair. I take it she had a good time?” asked Rachael

“Oh yes ma’am, and she only rode three of the rides and eat one ice cream cone and a small sprite” said Gibbs. It was funny but he felt like a teenager reporting to his parent about his little sister.

“Good, and I hope she ate dinner before you left?”

“Yes Rachael” answered Tobias respectfully

“Good now if you don’t mind I’d like to check on Ali if I could while you put up the groceries” asked Rachael as she smiled to soften her request. She knew she sounded like an overprotective mother or grandmother but that’s the way he felt. Ali was her and Todd’s special little girl. She just hoped Jethro and Tobias understood. At their smile she sighed smiling back at the two men who she’d come to think of as her adopted sons.

“Of course Rachael, she’s in her room asleep” answered Gibbs as he led Tobias into the kitchen.

Rachael smiled at the two men then headed towards the second bedroom, following Ali’s sleep music to find the room. As she quietly opened the door, she looked into the darkened room to see Ali lying on the bed, the sheets twisted around her legs.

“Oh sweetie, it’s alright. Grandma Rachael is here” said Rachael as she quickly went over to her bed side and dropped the bed rail then straightened the sheets. As she stood up she brushed Ali’s hair off her forehead and commented. “Oh little one you’re getting warm again, hang on and I’ll find out if you can take something for the fever” said Rachael then turned around and saw the baby monitor sitting on Ali’s night stand. She knew that Jethro and Tobias had been listening to everything she’d said so she just asked out loud “Jethro, Tobias. How long ago was it that Ali took anything for her fever?”

A few minutes later Tobias appeared in the doorway holding a thermometer, a bottle of Tylenol, and a bottle of Gator Aid.

“She wasn’t that fussy when she came into our room, so we just changed her diaper and put her back in her bed with a bottle.” replied Tobias as he handed the older woman the thermometer.

Well I’d bet its higher now” said Rachael as she gently removed Ali’s pacifier and replaced it with the thermometer. Ali protested a little until Rachael started rubbing her back while they waited the required time. When the thermometer beeped Rachael removed it saying “one hundred one”

“Damn it” said Tobias, then opened the bottle of Tylenol and quickly placed two pills at Ali’s mouth. She quickly swallowed the pills then took the bottle as Tobias placed it in her hands.

“I’m sorry Rachael, we should have…..” started Tobias, but stopped when he saw the fierce look on her face.

“Tobias Fornell you stop that right now, I don’t suppose you’ve had much experience with Ali when she’s been sick so you probably didn’t now. Now you do and I’ll bet it won’t happen again, will it?”

“No ma’am, I can guarantee that.” said Tobias with a grin on his face.

“Good man, now let’s get our little girl settled then see what else we can do before I leave.” said Rachael as she patted his arm then moved back towards Ali’s bed.

Tobias quickly moved to Rachael’s side and together they checked Ali, settling her then returned to the living room to find Jethro had finished putting up the groceries. He had made three cups of coffee and had two waiting for them on the coffee table. Rachael stayed another hours then said she had to return to the store and told them to call her if they needed anything else or Ali got worse. After extracting a promise from both men Rachael went out to her car, calling that he would check in with them later as she drove away. 

As Tobias and Jethro re entered the house they checked on Ali, and then spent the rest of the night on the couch cuddling while watching T.V. around midnight Tobias went to check on Ali one last time while Gibbs waited for Tobias in their bedroom. Jethro knew that he made last night special for Tobias so tonight he was going to give Tobias a chance to reciprocate. As he waited on the bed only wearing his birthday suit he had to smile at the look on Tobias’ face when he entered. After that all reasonable thought disappeared from both men as Tobias reciprocated the previous night thoroughly rocking Jethro’s’ world. 

 

\----NCIS----

It took Ali another two days before she was totally over her fever it finally breaking late Sunday night. Ali had spent all of Friday, Saturday and most of Sunday in bed, finally begging both Tobias and Gibbs into letting her sit up on the couch after her nap Sunday afternoon.

After that Ali spent the rest of their time mostly playing in the patio room only going out a few times. On the next to the last day Tobias and Gibbs both contacted their directors asking to extend their time a few days giving them an extra few days. Those days were spent just relaxing and letting Ali heal before they headed back to D.C.

They spent the last day cleaning and closing up the beach house. As they packed up the stuff that was to stay or go Ali made both Tobias and Gibbs promise that they would return again during the summer season. Once everything was packed in the car, they loaded Ali in the back seat then headed towards the D.C. making a short detour into the town of Chesapeake Beach to thank Rachael and Todd Peters for all their help. 

They arrived back in D.C. later that evening and while Ali slept in the back seat, Tobias and Gibbs unloaded the car and then carried her inside quickly changing her then putting her to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Second Daddy

Sequel to “Gibbs’ New Girl”, “Switching Places” & “Now it’s My Turn”

By: MChakotayParis (R. Mason)

Chapter 12

Two weeks later Allison, Tobias and Gibbs were back into their normal routine. Gibbs’ team caught another case while Tobias and the FBI were still working on finishing up the case Ali and Tobias had been working on. The Cipher and Decryption Department had been given several new cases so everyone was everyone was extremely busy so when a subpoenaed came for Ali she was shocked. She’d almost been able to forget the kidnapping experience, and three days in the woods until that came.

After she got home that evening she waited for Tobias or Gibbs by starting dinner then sat on the couch waiting for them. Tobias and Jethro arrived home at the same time and found Ali sitting on the couch watching the news. As they entered the foyer Ali ran to both of them throwing her arms around them.

“Gibbs, Tobias. I’m so glad you’re home.” said Ali as she released both of them then stood in front of them.

“Allison sweetheart, what’s wrong?” asked Gibbs as he looked at the woman before them. She hadn’t changed into “Ali mode” like she usually did, even if she made it home before either of them. Today she was still Allison so something must have happened with the case and she needed to talk with them.

“Tobias, I got a subpoena today at work. I don’t know if I…I just don’t think I can…” said Allison as she stood before the two most important men in her life.

“Damn, I was afraid they’d have to call you because of the kidnapping.” answered Tobias as he pulled the woman into his arms.

“I’m scared papa, I don’t know if I can go back and remember all of that” whispered Allison, turning into Ali.

During their time at the beach and even after they returned Ali had suffered occasional nightmares from her experience in the woods. They’d finally stopped but she was afraid that having to talk about it in court would bring it all back.

As Tobias stood holding Ali in her arms Gibbs felt his gut churning, they’d finally gotten back to a semi normal routine in the last two weeks and now this was going to be dredged all up again.

“I’m sorry little one, I’ll see if I can talk to the lawyers and try and get you out of it.” said Tobias as he kissed her head then started rubbing her back. “Now how about Jethro getting you changed while I start dinner?”

“I’ve already started dinner papa, it will be ready in about thirty minutes.” said Ali quietly.

“Good girl, then why don’t we go upstairs and get you showered and changed while Tobias checks with the office.” suggested Gibbs then lead Ali upstairs, about halfway up the stairs he turned his head and with a nod to Tobias continued to lead Ali upstairs.

As Tobias watched his partner and the daughter of his heart climb the stairs he pulled out his phone and quickly got hold of his office getting the number of the lawyer in charge of the case. As he sat down on the couch the dialed the number, and after a few minutes was talking to the lawyer. He quickly explained the situation and asked if they could meet to discuss Allison’s testifying. He agreed saying that he could meet with the three of them tomorrow night. After giving the lawyer the address and direction’s to Allison’s house he hung up, closing his phone just as Gibbs and Ali entered the living room.

As Ali saw Tobias she ran into his arms just as Tobias stood from the couch. Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her towards his chest and together they sat on the couch with Ali in Tobias’ lap.

“I’m sorry little one but the lawyer said that they’re contesting they were responsible for our kidnapping and they need us both to testify about what happened in the woods.”

“But why papa, we never heard them talking.” asked Ali.

“I know baby girl, but we can identify them as members of the cartel and Pastories inner circle.”

“Oh okay, when are they coming over?” asked Ali with a sigh.

This was the part of her job that she hated. She enjoyed much more the behind the scenes work, then the public but as head of Special Ciphers & Decryptions the court appearances fell on her. Well she’d done it before and she could do it again. But she would be damned if she let her personal life enter into it. Several lawyers had tried and so far she was 0 for 6. Lawyers zero, Allison six and she’d planned on keeping her record.

“That’s our girl, and remember we’ll both be with you the whole time” said Gibbs.

“Thank you Daddy, Papa. I’m sorry that this has happened.” whispered Ali

“Allison Desirae Fornell-Gibbs, what did we tell you about taking responsibility for things that are not your fault.” said Tobias as he came over and raised her chin to look at him and Gibbs.

“That I’m only responsible for the things I do and say.” answered Ali softly.

“Then it’s not your fault that this sleaze bag is trying to find a loop hole. You and I both can identify these men and link them to Pastories, so that’s what we will do. After that we will go back to our lives and forget what happened.” said Tobias.

“Thank you Daddy, Papa. For being my daddies and staying with me through the tough times.” said Ali as she snuggled against Tobias.

“Any time sweetheart, that’s what daddies do” said Gibbs as he leaned over and kissed Ali’s head then captured Tobias’ lips above her. As the kiss became more passionate Ali started to squirm as Gibbs leaned more against her to get closer to Tobias.

Ali gently started pushing against Gibbs “Daddy” whined Ali

As Gibbs broke the kiss with Tobias, he looked at the other man winking then started tickling Ali until she was squirming and screaming between the two men.

“Daddy, Papa stop!” squealed Ali as Tobias got into the act and started tickling Ali to.

After a few minutes Gibbs and Tobias noticed that Ali was beginning to have trouble breathing so they stopped tickling her just holding her in their arms until she calmed down. After that they quietly watched television until dinner was ready.

As Ali set the table, Gibbs and Tobias got together and decided just how much they would tell the lawyer about their situation with Ali. They both knew the type of lawyers that these people hired and knew that they would try and use anything and everything to discredit Allison. So they decided that they would inform the lawyer about their relationship with Ali so he could be prepared for it if was brought up.

When Ali called them both to dinner they ended their discussion with a quick kiss then headed towards the dining room. As they happily ate discussing their upcoming weekend and the holiday’s. This year would be the first holiday with Tobias so things were going to have to slightly change. After dinner was eaten and the kitchen cleaned up the three of them spent the rest of the night on the couch watching television.

\----NCIS----

The next day Allison took half a day off and went shopping then cleaned the house in preparation for the lawyers visit. She planned one of her best meals fixing a prime steaks with a mushroom sauce seasoned with garlic and rosemary, herb and garlic seasoned potatoes, a California blend of vegetables in a buttery garlic sauce. To finish the meal Ali fixed individual strawberry shortcakes for everyone and served a light red wine to drink.

Tobias and Gibbs made it home a little earlier and after showering and changing, helped Ali finish up dinner. When there was nothing else left to do they sent Ali upstairs to shower and dress in her Allison best. Twenty minutes later she returned back downstairs wearing her best dress suit, with pantyhose and heels, and proudly wearing her Angles Open Hearts necklace which had been slightly changed to read Allison Gibbs-Fornell.

As she entered the living room both Gibbs and Tobias turned quickly went to her pulling her into their arms.

“Oh Ali, you look beautiful” said Gibbs softly as he kissed her head then released her to have Tobias pull her into his arms.

“”You look perfect little one.” whispered Tobias softly as he also kissed her head.

“Oh thank you Daddy, Papa. I just hope I can do this.”

“Baby girl you can do anything you put your mind to, even this. Just remember, no matter what we both a very proud to call you our daughter.” said Gibbs as he gave her one more hug and kiss.

Just then the doorbell rang and with a deep breath Ali pulled out of Gibbs’ arms, straightening her dress then said. “Alright, show time” as she walked to the front door and with one more deep breath opened the door.

Standing at the door was a middle aged man wearing a light grey suit, carrying a briefcase. When he’d talked to Agent Fornell yesterday he knew that the house belonged to Allison Grayson and to be honest he’d looked her up, finding out that she was the estranged eldest daughter of Admiral Douglas Grayson and Adrian Abrahams-Grayson. A few years ago there had been a big stink during Adrian Grayson’s funeral and since then he’d been trying to bad mouth Allison to anyone who would listen. Which could cause a problem but luckily Allison had more people on her side than she knew, including some very high powered political and military personal.

She had a reputation of being a hard person to deal with but knew her stuff and could be counted on in a pinch. Looking at the woman before him he could see how she got that reputation. She might be a slight older woman but she eluded a confidence about her that said “Don’t mess with me.”

“Ms. Grayson?” asked the man as he held out his hand.

“Oh I’m sorry, please come in. And yes, I’m Allison Grayson.” said Allison as she opened the door wider and allowed him to enter.

At his voice Tobias and Gibbs walked into the foyer just as Allison took the man’s coat.

“Let me introduce Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Tobias C. Fornell” introduced Allison as she hung his coat on the coat rack.

“Scott Feldman, lead attorney for the FBI” said the man as he shook everyone’s hand.

 

“Dinner should be ready shortly, so if you would like to wait in the living room.” said Allison as she lead the way to the living room.

“Oh I wasn’t expecting dinner, Ms. Grayson; if we could just…” started Scott but stopped at the look Allison was giving him. “ Thank you ma’am”

“It’s Allison, and I’ll be right back with drinks. What would you prefer?” asked Allison as she looked at the three men as they sat down on the couches.

“Uhh…Bourbon please” answered Scott Feldman.

“I’ll be right back.” said Allison then left the room.

As he watched her go Scott Feldman looked at the two men sitting on the couch with matching smiles on their face. “Is she always like that?” he asked.

“Pretty much, you’ve just been introduced to Allison Desirae Grayson.” said Gibbs with a sly smile on his face.

“Well I hope she can be that same person during the trail” said Scott

“Oh don’t worry Scott, when push comes to shove you’ll get the full Allison Grayson.” said Tobias.

“Then I don’t see any problems, but just so I know what to expect, would you fill me in on your relationship with Ms. Grayson.” asked Scott Feldman as he reached down opening his briefcase and pulling out a legal pad and pen.

As Allison returned with their drinks Tobias and Gibbs started filling Scott Feldman in on their relationship. By the time dinner was ready Scott Feldman had everything he needed to rebuke any questioning the defense might throw at Allison or Tobias. When Allison called them to dinner they all had a very enjoyable dinner getting to know each other and by the time he left he’d gained respect for all three people and an admiration for everything Allison Grayson had endured.

As the door closed behind him Allison sagged against the door and Gibbs quickly pulled her into his arms. “Hey baby girl, how about we go upstairs and get you into “Ali mode” then spend the rest of the night cuddling on the couch.” asked Gibbs as he gently rubbed her back leading her towards the stairs.

“I’ll take care of the kitchen, and then fix you a bottle. How’s that sound little one?” called Tobias as he headed towards the kitchen.

“Thank you papa, thank you daddy for being here with me tonight.” whispered Ali as she leaned her head on his chest.

“Any time, princess. Any time” said Gibbs then kissed her head leading her into her room.

Twenty minutes later Gibbs had changed Allison into Ali and Gibbs lead a very emotionally drained Ali into the living room where Tobias was waiting with a bottle. As she went into Tobias’ arms, curling against his chest Gibbs had to smile as she latched onto the bottle that he held to her lips. The rest of the night was spent with the three of them cuddling on the couch watching television, then at Ali’s bed time they led a very sleep Ali to bed, quickly changing her diaper then putting her to bed.

Tobias and Gibbs retired to the master bedroom, lying awake in each other’s arms talking about what could happen at the trail finally falling asleep in the wee hours of the morning.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Second Daddy

Sequel to “Gibbs’ New Girl”, “Switching Places” & “Now it’s My Turn”

By: MChakotayParis (R. Mason)

Chapter 13

It turned out to be another two weeks before the trial date was set and in that time Scott Feldman met several times with Allison and Tobias until he felt they were as prepared as they could be for whatever would happen at the trail. The date was set for a Monday morning with Allison and Tobias appearing that Tuesday afternoon. Since they had an afternoon appearance date Allison spent a few hours working in her office then headed over after to the courthouse after lunch.

Gibbs and Tobias had agreed to meet at the courthouse separately that way they could keep their relationship a secret a little longer. So when Tobias arrived first he waited in the hallway for Gibbs and Allison. Gibbs arrived a few minutes later, and together they grabbed a coffee and waited for Allison. Five minutes before the afternoon session was to begin Allison arrived walking quickly and carrying a large briefcase.

“Sorry I’m late guys, traffic was horrible and just before I got ready to leave Agent Peters called and said he needed some files for a case he was working on. I told him I was late for court so he said he’d meet me here.” said Allison as she looked around

Just then a younger man in a dark blue suit walked up calling. “Allison Grayson?”

“Oh thank god you’re here. I’m taking a big security risk just taking these documents out of the office.” replied Allison as she handed the briefcase to Agent Peters.

“Well don’t worry Ms. Grayson. The documents are in secure hands now, and the FBI thanks you for your hard work” said Agent Peters as he shook Allison’s hand then left after securing the briefcase to his wrist.

Just then Scott Feldman came out of the courtroom looking around for Tobias and Allison. When he saw them a look of relief filled his face as he walked towards them. “Oh thank heavens your both here, let’s go in the session is about to start.” Then quickly lead Tobias and Allison into the courtroom with Gibbs following. As they took their places just behind the lawyers Gibbs found a seat a few rooms back. As he settled in his seat he heard a small disturbance in the back of the court and turned to see the rest of his team entering the court. Tony, Tim, Ziva, Ducky, Palmer quickly took the empty seats beside him with smiles and small nods of acknowledgment.

A few minutes later the bailiff stood announcing “All rise for the honorably Judge Anderson”

As everyone stood the Judge entered the courtroom and proceeded behind his bench. “Are both counselors ready to begin the afternoon session?”

“Yes you’re honor” replied both lawyers as the stood.

“Then let us begin, you may call you’re first witness” said the Judge then settle back in his chair.

“Thank you you’re honor. For my first witness I call Allison Grayson” said the defense lawyer from behind his desk.

“Calling Allison Grayson?” said the bailiff as he came towards the bench.

With a deep breath and one last squeezed of Tobias’ hand Allison stood and walked towards the bailiff. As she took her place in the witness stand the bailiff came to stand in front of her holding a bible. As the bailiff asked “Raise your right hand, and repeat after me. I, please state your name. Do solemnly swear that what I am about to say if the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help me God.”

With one last look at the friendly faces of her daddies and extended family sitting out in the seating area she placed her hand on the bible the bailiff held extended and said. “I, Allison Desirae Grayson. Do solemnly swear that what I am about to say if the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help me God.”

“You may have a seat” said the bailiff as he took the bible back to his desk and sat down.

As the defense lawyer approached Allison she geared herself up for his line of questioning.

“Please state your full legal name and credentials for the whole court.” asked the Defense Attorney.

“Doctor Allison Desirae Grayson. Lead Agent and Head of the Special Ciphers and Decryptions Department of the United States Government.” stated Allison proudly.

“And you are sometimes assigned to work cases with other agencies?”

“That is correct; my department has worked on several cases with the FBI, NCIS, along with other agencies”

“And when you work with the FBI you work exclusively with an Agent Tobias C. Fornell?”

“That is correct” answered Allison.

“And it was with Agent Fornell that you were recently kidnapped and then involved in a plane crash in the Hungarian forest?”

“That is correct” replied Allison.

“And when you were taken you were coming out of your office with Agent Fornell, were you not? So would you care to explain the exact nature of your relationship with Agent Fornell?” asked the defense lawyer as he came to stand right in front of Allison.

“Objection, your honor!” cried Scott Feldman as he stood quickly from behind the prosecution’s table.

“Just what does my association with Agent Fornell have to do with this case?” asked Allison sharply.

“Just answer the question, Ms. Grayson” said the lawyer.

“Only if you answer mine” replied Allison just as sharply.

“Abstain counselor, that question will be struck from the records. And you will refrain from asking any more personal questions that don’t pertain to the case in question” said Judge Anderson firmly.

“Yes your honor” said the defense lawyer quietly.

“Do you have any more questions for this witness counselor?” asked Judge Anderson.

“Yes your honor. Do you recognize any of the men shown on the white board as the men that kidnapped you?” asked the defense lawyer as he moved a white board into Allison’s view.

On the white board were pictures of several men with a written flow chart showing their association with Pastories. The first three were the men that had kidnapped Tobias and Allison and after a few seconds to collect herself Allison said firmly.

“The first three. The first and second man were the pilot and co pilot of the plane that we were taken to and the third man was guarding us in the back of the plane” replied Allison with a small trimmer in her voice. Tobias didn’t know it but as they were leaving the plane Allison saw the three men that had kidnapped them.

“And the two that allegedly followed you through the woods?” asked the attorney.

“The last two on the board.” replied Allison, her voice a little less strong. “The last one was the man that the Hungarian search and rescue squad captured and the other one was the man that I…..that I killed.” whispered Allison softly.

“And on who’s orders was that?” asked the defense lawyer.

“No one’s’. He was going to hurt Tob…Agent Fornell, so I did what I had to do.” replied Allison as she once again looked the lawyer firmly in the eyes.

“I think that’s all for now Ms. Grayson, if there are no further questions counselor?” asked Judge Anderson.

“No you’re honor” said the defense lawyer as he sat back down at the defense table.

“Then you may step down Ms. Grayson” said Judge Anderson as he smiled at the woman. He couldn’t help but feel for her, he knew the circumstances of what happened during the kidnapping and subsequent days in the woods and knew it was hard on anyone to kill another person, especially when it involved someone you cared about. He wasn’t exactly sure of the exact circumstances involving their relationship but he would bet a months’ pay that Tobias Fornell and Allison Grayson were involved in some sort of a relationship.

As Allison stood she turned, smiling at the Judge then walked with her back straight and head held high back to the prosecutions witness seats. As she sat down beside Tobias took her hand in his and gently squeezed it. Allison turned her head smiling at Tobias then looked over her shoulder to see Gibbs and the rest of his team smiling reassuringly at her.

The rest of the afternoon they sat, half heartedly listening to the trail and at five o’ clock stood with the rest of the court as the Judge called a halt to the day’s proceedings. After exiting the courtroom Allison was quickly surrounded by Gibbs and the rest of his team. As Allison was engulfed in Gibbs’ arms Scott Feldman came up to the group.

“I’m sorry about the defense’s line of questioning Allison, but I think you handled it very well” said Scott

“Well at least you prepared us for it; I was just hoping he wouldn’t bring it up. My personal life has nothing to do with the case.” said Allison as she turned in Gibbs’ arms and faced the lawyer.

“Well I agree and so did the Judge, so I don’t think you have anything to worry about. You’re part is done now, and let me say once again how much we appreciate you’re and Agent Fornell’s cooperation in bringing this case to trail.” said Scott Feldman as he extended his hand to the woman. With her and Agent Fornell’s positive identification of the men involved in their kidnapping the prosecution felt good about getting a conviction in this case.

“Glad we could help, and please let us know when the verdict comes in” said Allison as she shook his hand, then moved out of Gibbs’ arms as each man shook the lawyers’ hand.

As Scott Feldman walked away Tobias took Ali into arms and gently kissed her head as her arms circled his waist.

“How about we go and get something to eat then have quiet night at home?” said Gibbs as he moved over and started rubbing Ali’s back.

After a few minutes Ali raised her head from Tobias’ chest but never let go of him. “Actually Daddy, I think I’d like to celebrate. I know the trail not’s over with but our part is, and I feel like celebrating. With the love and support of my daddies and extended family I have overcome a bad situation and won.”

“That a girl Ali” said Abby as she came up and took Ali out of Tobias’ arms and started leading her out of the court house.

The rest of the night was spent at Ali’s favorite restaurant, Gibbs quickly calling the manager and explaining the circumstances and making arrangement for several tables in a quiet corner for the group. After eating a leisurely and stress free dinner everyone headed back to Allison’s house to watch one of Ali’s favorite movies.

After everyone converged on Ali’s house they arranged the living room into their family movie night while waiting for Ali, Tobias and Gibbs to come downstairs. Ali came bouncing down stairs wearing her family “Ali mode” which consisted of her diaper, sleep-pants and a tank top. As she saw her “play” comforter on the floor in front of the fire she squealed and ran into Tony and Abby’s arms yelling “Thank you, thank you!”

“You’re welcome squirt, what is a celebration without a movie. Now how about it you ready for some “Clue” fun?” asked Tony as he held out the movie for Ali to see.

He knew it was one of Ali’s favorite and a sure fire way to get her out of any of funk she might be in. Ali had been worry about testifying for the past few weeks and even though she tried not to show it they could tell. Now that it was over they wanted to raise her spirits and make her their happy little Ali again. So while they were waiting for the trial to end they quietly discussed throwing this little celebration for Ali after the trail had ended for the day.

Now they had everything ready and as Tony put the disk in Ali’s DVD player everyone settled into their places on the comforter and couch. After about forty-five minutes Tobias noticed that Ali was getting sleepy so he quietly moved out of Gibbs’ arms, stepping over several people he went to the kitchen to fix a bottle for Ali. Returning to the living room he quietly tapped Abby on the shoulder, handing her Ali’s bottle. As he stepped over several people again he smiled as he settled back into Gibbs’ arms.

At the end of the movie Gibbs carried Ali upstairs while Tobias and Ducky supervised the cleanup and departure of their extended family. As Tobias climbed the stairs he met Gibbs outside of Ali’s room, quickly going into the other man’s arms.

“Thank you for taking care of our little girl today Tobias” said Gibbs as he captured Tobias’ lips.

It was a few minutes before either man broke the kiss, and stood forehead to forehead as they caught their breath.

“It was really all Allison to Jethro. I was so proud of her when she rebuked the defense attorneys question about the nature of our relationship.” whispered Tobias.

“I know I was too, and when the judge backed her and abstained the question. She was in full Allison Desirae Grayson mode. It’s just a shame she can’t carry our name.”

“I feel the same way Jethro, but you know that would cause too much trouble for all three of us. At least she is the daughter of our heart and proudly carries our name that way.”

“At least there is that. Now how about going to bed and having our own little celebration” whispered Gibbs with a hungry look in his eyes as he put his hands on Tobias’ cheeks then re captured Tobias’ lips.

With a little moan Tobias carefully started maneuvering Gibbs backwards only stopping when they backed into their bedroom door. As Tobias fumbled for doorknob he quickly grabbed Jethro as the door opened then continued to back him into the room until they once again stopped when Gibbs’ legs came in contact with the edge of the bed.

As Tobias reluctantly broke the kiss he looked at the other man then with a mischievous look in his eyes pushed Gibbs down on the bed, then crawled over him recapturing his lips as his hands worked feverishly to push Gibbs’ tee-shirt over his head. As Tobias’ hands worked on Gibb’s shirt, Jethro’s hands were working down Tobias’ sweatpants until gave a small gasp as the cooler air hit his neither region.

“You need something Tobias?” asked Gibbs as he looked at the other man with equal hunger in his eyes.

“Oh shut up and make love to me Jethro” said Tobias breathlessly as he pulled Jethro’s shirt over his head.

“Gladly Tobias” responded Gibbs as he quickly removed the rest of his clothes then quickly flipped the other man on his back and recaptured his lips.

After that all thought and speech were forgotten as Tobias and Gibbs celebrated in their own special way a victory for themselves and their small family.

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Second Daddy

Sequel to “Gibbs’ New Girl”, “Switching Places” & “Now it’s My Turn”

By: MChakotayParis (R. Mason)

Chapter 14

After that everything went back to normal for Ali, Tobias and Gibbs. The trail ended four days later and when they got the call from Scott Feldman that everyone had been found guilty of all charges and was sentenced to 25 to 45 years each they once again had a family celebration.

The rest of the year was relatively quiet until Ali started talking about their Thanksgiving celebration. Since this would be the first year that Tobias was part of their little family Ali brought up the suggestion that they have their extended family celebration on Thanksgiving Day, and another private one for just the three of them on another day.

At first Tobias objected saying that he normally didn’t spend the holidays with Diana and Emily but Ali was insistent. She knew that Emily was his blood daughter and didn’t what him to forget her during the holiday’s knowing full well how important family was during this time of the year. So after many nights of family discussion and a few private discussions in bed Tobias agreed to inform Emily about his relationship with Gibbs and Allison and see how she felt about maybe being included in their little family.

It was the week before Emily was due to get out for Thanksgiving break that Tobias called and set up a meeting with her. They met for lunch at their favorite restaurant and after a somewhat awkward start Emily just finally came out and said.

“Dad is there something you need to discuss with me?” asked Emily after almost twenty minutes of awkward conversation. She had always a good relationship with Tobias even after he and her mother had divorced, gotten back together, and then broke up again. She had never seen her father so tongue tied before so whatever he needed to talk to her about must be important.

“Alright here it is Em, you’re old enough to understand so I’m going to just be honest with you can come out and say it. I’m in a relationship with someone.”

“That’s great Dad! Who is she?” asked Emily as she happily grabbed Tobias’ hands.

“Well that’s the thing Emily, it’s not a she. It’s a he, it’s Gibbs” said Tobias as he watched the emotions play over his young daughters face and then finally acceptance set in.

“Well duh Dad, I kinda figured the two of you would end up together since you were so much alike and liked the same type of women. Although I have to admit it took you longer than I figured it would.”

“You’re the second person to tell us that Em.” answered Tobias with a smile on his face as he remembered almost the same conversation with Ali earlier.

“So I don’t see the problem Dad?”

“Well my relationship with Jethro isn’t the only thing I need to tell you about Em. Jethro and I are involved with another person and have moved in with them.”

“You mean like house guests?” asked Emily as she looked at her father strangely

“No more like an extra partner” answered Tobias honestly.

As what he said dawned on her Emily let out a little squeak saying “Ewe Dad. You and Gibbs are in a threesome with younger man?” asked Emily

“No Em, no. It’s not like that at all.” exclaimed Tobias loudly, and then looked around as he realized his voice as carrying across the restaurant.

“Well thank goodness for that, so how is it exactly?” asked Emily as she once again took her father’s hands in her own.

“As I said before Em, it’s complicated. But I can assure you that the third person is in no way involved in my relationship with Jethro, well at least not that way.” assured Tobias then blushed as his meaning dawned on Emily.

“Okay….so who is this third person and how exactly are they involved in your relationship with Gibbs?” asked Emily.

“It’s Allison Grayson and it’s more a father/daughter relationship between Allison, Jethro and me”

“Allison Grayson? Isn’t she the Head of Special Ciphers and Decryptions and the Agent that was kidnapped with you a couple of months ago?” asked Emily.

“Yes, she is Em. And you know about her?” asked Tobias.

“Of course Dad, it was all over the news a few years ago when her mother died, and then again when you both were kidnapped. Not to mention the coverage during the trail. But Dad, she’s old.”

“She’s older than you are Emily, actually closer to our age. But what did you expect?” asked Tobias

“Well when you said a father/daughter relationship I just expected someone younger. You know someone that you can do things with, go to the park, take to a movie or even go to the fair or amusement parks with.”

As Emily spoke memories flashed across Tobias’ mind of him and Gibbs doing exactly those things with Ali, as Emily noticed his smile she stopped talking and stared at her father. He must really have feelings for this woman because of the happy look on his face.

“Alright Dad spill it, you obviously care about this woman but you want to explain to me how you can have a father/daughter relationship with a woman who is nearly the same age as you are?”

“That’s the complicated part Em, and I really need to clear it with Ali before I discuss it with you.”

“So call her, as I’m sure this conversation was her idea I’m sure she’s expecting it.”

“How do you figure that Emily?” asked Tobias with a puzzled look on his face.

The idea of explaining their relationship to Emily had indeed been Ali’s idea and while she’d had a good argument as to why they should tell Emily about their relationship at the time now he wasn’t so sure. Things were getting complicated and their life had been complicated enough recently now all they wanted was quiet holidays with family and friends.

“Dad really, if it was up to you and Gibbs the two of you would spend your life locked up in a remote cabin in the woods.”

“Actually it’s a beach house, and I get your point. I’ll call Ali” said Tobias as he left the table and went to the front of the restaurant to make the call.

Ali found the phone and answered it on the third ring, putting it on speaker and answering absentmindedly “Grayson”

“Ali its Tobias, do you have a minute to talk little one?” said Tobias quietly as he looked around to make sure he was alone.

“Papa!” yelled Ali as she quickly took the phone off of speaker and moved away from her desk to close her door then return. “Of course Papa, what can I do for you?”

“Ali I’m here with Emily and I would like you’re permission to explain to her your situation and how we have a father/daughter relationship.”

“Awww... so she’s heard of me huh?” asked Ali as she sat up a little straighter in her chair. This had been the one thing that she’d been concerned about. If she’d heard about her would she believe all the things her father had been trying to spread about her? Or if she’d hadn’t what exactly did they tell her to explain Ali.

“Yes she knows about you little one, and mostly it’s from you’re work with Special Ciphers and Decryptions and the reports from when we were kidnapped and the trail.”

“So she probably seen me huh?” asked Ali hesitantly.

“Yes little one, so she knows that you are older than the average father/daughter relationship. At least involving someone Jethro and my age.”

“So she wants to know how someone my age can be in that type of a relationship with you and Daddy. We’ll I knew we were going to have to explain my Adult Infantilism to her eventually so I guess now’s as good a time as any. You have my permission to tell her as much as you need to explain our situation Tobias.”

“Thank you Allison, for trusting Emily and I with this part of your life.” said Tobias. He knew how hard it was for Ali to trust new people, especially with that part of her life.

“You know I trust you with my life Tobias, I don’t see how this is any difference. If you think Emily is old enough to except and understand our relationship then I trust your judgment. Just remember that whatever happens I still love you and think of you as my papa”

“Thank you little one, well I guess I’d better get back before Emily comes looking for me” said Tobias as he headed back towards the table where Emily was waiting.

As he neared the table he heard Ali hesitantly call over the phone “Papa?”

“Yes baby girl” answered Tobias as he stopped just a few feet from the table where Emily sat.

“I love you” whispered Ali then quickly hung up the phone.

As Tobias heard the dial tone he pulled the phone from his ear and stared at the phone. She was so much like Jethro that it was scary sometimes, it was just like him to say something like that then hang up on him before he could respond. With a smile on his face he returned to the table and once again sat down across from Emily.

“Alright Emily, I just spoke to Allison and she gave me permission to explain the situation in how Jethro and I can have a father/daughter relationship with Allison. Now part what I’m going to tell you is classified so you can’t tell anyone, not even your mother. Understand?” asked Tobias

“Of course Dad, I understand.” answered Emily

“Allison Desirae Grayson is the eldest daughter of Admiral Douglas Grayson. At age ten her father abandoned her to raise her younger siblings after coming home to find her wearing her younger siblings diaper and drinking from her bottle. After that she was expected to raise her six younger siblings only to be rejected and disowned by her father and mother. As she grew into adulthood she uses what is called Adult Infantilism as a coping mechanism to deal with the stress of her adult life. Two years ago when her mother passed away Admiral Grayson tried to force Allison to leave the family house by trying to force her to give up the house as part of the will but Allison’s mother had privately sold Allison the house earlier so that part of the will was void and null which angered the Admiral and since then he has been trying to discredit Allison.” explained Tobias, then sat and waited as his daughter absorbed everything he’d just told her.

Emily pulled out her phone and quickly goggled Adult only to look up a few minutes later at her father and ask. “Okay, I understand the reasoning why she would use Adult Infantilism as a coping mechanism but explain to be what stage she takes. It says here that there are different stages of Adult Infantilism. From the extreme to where the person totally acts and thinks like a baby and is taken care of by another person acting as their “parent”. To the stage where it is used alone only in the privacy of their own home usually just consisting of diaper wearing and drinking from a baby bottle.”

“You found all of that over the internet?” asked Tobias as he looked at his daughter

“Oh lots more than that Dad, but that’s just the high points. So which does Allison use? I somehow don’t see her laying around in a diaper and a onesie all day long?” asked Emily as she laid her phone back down on the table.

“No you’re right, that’s not Ali. She’s more of the eighteen month to two year old little girl who just wants to be taken care of and loved. But she does wear and use diapers at night, and sleeps with a bottle and pacifier.” replied Tobias

“And you and Gibbs bath and change her right? And nothing else happens?” asked Emily

“Emily Fornell, how could you think something like that after everything I’ve just told you about her?” asked Tobias rather loudly then blushed as several people turned around to see what the commotion was about.

“Hey if I’ve thought about it so have other people, you can bet on it. But I take it by your reaction that I’m the first one to ask out loud”

“No you’re actually not, but you’re the first one to ask me that question. And the answer to your question is no, nothing else happens between Allison and Jethro or Allison and myself. That part of our relationship is completely taken care of by Jethro.” replied Tobias with a smile on his face as he remembered that last time he and Jethro were together.

“Ewe Dad, TMI. Way too much TMI” said Emily with a little shudder that was like thinking about your parents having sex. Just to gross to think about.

“Sorry sweetheart but you did bring it up.” replied Tobias with a smile.

“Okay good point. So now that I know about you, Gibbs and Allison. What more is there to discuss?”

“Well Ali, doesn’t want you to feel forgotten during the holidays so she was wondering if we had any holiday festivities planned for just the two of us or if you expected to be included in ours now that you know about Gibbs and Ali?”

“How do the holiday’s work for your little family?” asked Emily. She was curious to see just how committed her father was to his new little family or if he would give them up and spend time with her if she insisted. She actually didn’t care one way or the other but she could tell by the way that he talked about Gibbs and Ali that he cared for them quite a lot and was curious to see just how far those feelings went.

“Actually I’m not sure since this will be my first holiday with Ali and Jethro, but Ali has said that she would be willing to have a private Thanksgiving dinner with just the three of us later if you expected me to spend Thanksgiving Day with you.”

“It wouldn’t be just the two of them alone would it?” asked Emily, because now she felt selfish for even thinking about asking him to give up his new family for her when she was perfectly happy just to spend Thanksgiving together with her mother.

“No, I think the whole team comes over and they have a big Thanksgiving feast then watch the football game on television.” replied Tobias.

“Oh well then, since I know how much you like watching football on T.V. why don’t you spend Thanksgiving with Gibbs and Allison and we can get together sometime later.”

“Are you sure Em, I could always just eat with Gibbs and Ali and then come over and spend some time with you?” suggested Tobias

“What and be the reason you miss your Thanksgiving Day football game, no thank you. You spend the day with Gibbs and Allison and we’ll work something else out after the holidays. Oh what about Christmas?” asked Emily knowing that the same problem could arise for the next holiday as well.

“Actually that’s going to be a little trickier. The whole gang comes over on Christmas Eve night and watches “It’s a wonderful life” at Ali’s house, then they have a sleep over and everyone goes to the early Mass at Abby’s church then comes back home for breakfast and presents.”

“Sounds like a wonderful tradition. I just might try and meet you at Mass that is if I can get mom up that early.” remarked Emily dryly.

“Hey why don’t I come and get you, that way we can meet everyone at the church then you can come home for breakfast if you’d like.” suggested Tobias, he’d have to clear it with Jethro and Ali but he was sure they wouldn’t mind. Ali would already be in Allison mode and it would just mean her staying that way a little longer than normal, but he was sure she wouldn’t mind.

 

“I’d like that Dad; I’ll clear it with mom before Christmas. Oh and tell Allison not to do anything fancy on my account for breakfast if I come over.”

“Oh you don’t know Ali and holidays. Everything is fancy and full blown with her, she’s still trying to making up for over fifty years of not being included in any of the family holidays and never really having a childhood.” remarked Tobias sadly.

It had broken his heart when Jethro had told him how her family had spent the holiday. Ali doing all the decorating, food preparation, and buying and wrapping of presents, but having to sit on the sidelines and watch as her siblings and father opened all the presents.

“You mean she didn’t get any presents at all?” asked Emily shocked that a family, more less her own father would do that to their eldest daughter.

“To the Admiral Ali was a just the means to get the perfect son and daughter, which in his opinion he found her lacking.”

“But what about her siblings now, do they have anything to do with her?” asked Emily. Having never met Admiral Grayson and his other children but knowing instinctively that if he did he would not like the man.

“I believe Ali’s six other brothers and sisters disowned her at her mothers’ funeral. So far the only one to have made contact with Ali since her mother’s funeral is the Admiral and that was only to find out what type of relationship she had with Gibbs.”

“I bet he was pissed, and would be even more upset if he found out about you and Gibbs and Allison.” responded Emily.

“Which is one of the reasons why we must keep the true nature of our relationship a secret. He has tried many times to discredit Allison but her reputation as always bested him, and she has more friends, many in high places, than she realizes. That and the fact that if our relationship ever came out it could possible ruin not only her reputation but ours as well.”

“Well you can count me in Dad. I may not totally understand yours and Gibbs relationship with Allison but I certainly won’t do anything to harm it.”

“Thank you Emily, that means a lot to me. And I think you’ll like Ali once you get used to her ways, just remember think of her as an eighteen month to two year old trapped in an adult body and you’ve got Ali.”

“But what about Allison, what’s she like?” asked Emily curious about the woman who could have two such distinctive personalities in one body and still hold such a prestigious government job not to mention having such high powered friends.

“Oh Allison is our spitfire. She five feet tall, one hundred and sixty-eight pounds with a” taken no shit from anyone”, and a “don’t mess with me” attitude. She has several Doctorial Degrees in Foreign Language and Cultures and fluently reads, writes and understands at last count eighteen foreign languages. She had been the Lead Agent in charge of Special Ciphers and Decryption for the past thirty years and she is also the liaison to at least eighteen foreign embassies.”

“Wow, she seems like a remarkable woman. I can’t wait to meet her.” said Emily slightly awed.

“Well you’ll get your change at Christmas and probably before if I can arrange it with Ali, just don’t be to shock when you meet her. She’s like any other normal person she just copes a little differently than most people.”

“Oh I won’t Dad, I promise. Look I’d better go; it’s almost time for Mom to pick me up. Tell Allison that I said however she wants to do Thanksgiving is fine by me and I’ll see her Christmas morning for Mass if not before. Love you Dad, bye!” called Emily as she dashed from her seat and made her way towards the front of the restaurant just as Diana’s car pulled up front.

Tobias watched as Emily greeted Diana then got into the car and they pulled away, then called the waiter over and paid the check. He left a generous tip because he knew they’d stayed longer than most dinners and several times they had probably cause a small scene with their outbursts.

As he left the restaurant he couldn’t help but smile thinking of the upcoming holidays with Jethro and Ali. This would be the first time in a long while that he would spend the holidays as part of a family making traditions and happy memories of their goods times together. Jethro had filled him in on his and Ali’s previous holiday traditions and he was more than willing to go along with them just as long as he could add a few of his own. With that thought prevalent in his mind Tobias got in his car and headed home to his waiting partner and little girl, the only place he wanted to be during the holiday season.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Second Daddy

Sequel to “Gibbs’ New Girl”, “Switching Places” & “Now it’s My Turn”

By: MChakotayParis (R. Mason)

Chapter 15

It took Ali the whole next week to clean the house, buy the food and then plan out the menu so that everyone was preparing what they did best. By the time everyone arrived Thursday Ali was awake and watching the Macy’s Thanksgiving Parade with Gibbs, while Tobias made a special breakfast for them. At first Ali and Gibbs protested because they had always made special holiday breakfasts together but Tobias said that this was a new holiday tradition that he wanted to start so from then on it was agreed that Tobias made breakfast on Thanksgiving Day.

Twenty minutes later Tobias carried a tray laden with plates and large coffee mugs. As he placed the tray on the coffee table he looked at his partner and little girl cuddling on the couch and smiled.

“Smells great papa, what is it?” asked Ali as she gently pushed off of Gibbs chest and sat up.

“It’s called sticky bread little one, and it’s an old family recipe.” said Tobias as he handed Ali a plate then placed a mug in front of her “Now be careful with that baby girl it’s hot chocolate”

“Tobias, she doesn’t need that much sugar first thing in the morning” said Gibbs as he took a mug from the tray and took a sip.

“It’s just warmed milk with sugar free coco Jethro, she should be fine. But remember little one you promised to take a nap this afternoon before we start cooking dinner.” reminded Tobias as he took his plate and sat on the other side of Ali.

“I remember papa, and this is good. May I have some more please?” mumbled Ali as she licked her fingers clean still holding the plate in her lap.

“How about we get you some fresh fruit instead, what would you like strawberries or a banana?” said Jethro as he put his cup down then headed towards the kitchen.

“Strawberries and blueberries please Daddy?” yelled Ali as she placed her plate on the tray and curled up with her mug.

A few minutes later Gibbs returned with a bowl of strawberries and blueberries with a pile of whipped cream on top. As he handed Ali the bowl he looked over at Tobias and shrugged at the look his partner was giving him.

“What, you’re not the only one who can spoil her Tobias” said Gibbs and he sat back down beside her and watched her dig into the bowl.

As he watched his partner, his little girl and his new extended family dig into his Thanksgiving Day treat he knew he was exactly where he wanted to be. After everyone was finished eating Tim and Abby offered to clean up the kitchen while everyone else finished the parade. When the kitchen was clean Gibbs suggested that they take Ali outside for some play time.

Two hours later Tobias brought Ali inside and settled her on the couch, Ducky reading her a story while the others started lunch. After eating a light lunch Gibbs took Ali upstairs quickly changing her then put her down for her nap. Two and a half hours later Gibbs and Tobias went upstairs to wake her finding her just waking up as they entered the room.

“Hey baby girl, how you feeling?” asked Gibbs as he put down her bedrail then stroked her cheek.

“I’m good Daddy, no one’s started cooking yet have they?” asked Ali as she pulled her pacifier out of her mouth.

“”No little one, everyone is waiting for you to come down before we start fixing Thanksgiving dinner.” answered Tobias as he handed Jethro a clean diaper for Ali, then stood watching as he quickly changed her then extended his hand to help her up. As she took his hand she almost literally jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms and legs around him tightly.

“Thank you papa, for loving me and helping Daddy take care of me” whispered Ali as she buried her face in his neck.

“You’re welcome little one, and I want to thank you for allowing me to be your papa. Now are you ready to go downstairs? You’ve got some anxious people waiting for you.” said Tobias as he leaned back and looked at the woman in his arms.

Ali had a big grin on her face and quickly let go of Tobias, putting her feet on the floor then with a quick peck on his cheek unwrapped her arms from around his neck and heading towards the bathroom to get changed.

As both men watched Ali bounced into the bathroom Jethro had to smile at the look of awe that was on his partners face. This was Ali in full blown holiday mode and it was Tobias’ first time to experience it. He happily remembered their first holiday together and looked forwards to watching Tobias experience the same wonder as Ali mad more special holiday memories.

Ali emerged a few minutes later wearing a pair of sweatpants on one of Gibbs’ old NIS tee-shirts. As she neared the two men she grabbed each by a hand and literally dragged them both out of the room. With a laugh from both men, they allowed Ali to pull them out of her room and down the stairs to the people waiting in the kitchen.

After that and for the next several hours Ali, Tobias, Gibbs and the rest of their extended family worked in the kitchen to prepare their Thanksgiving dinner. When the last dish was in the oven Ali, Abby and Ziva started working on setting the table in the dining room, while the men got the living room ready to watch the Thanksgiving Day football game. When the timer went off the ladies brought all the food to the table, saving the turkey for the last. As everyone gathered around the table Ali picked up the carving knife and fork and handed them to Tobias.

“Papa since this is your first holiday in our little family, Daddy and I want you to carve the turkey for us.” said Al proudly then looked at both men and smiled. Finally her little family was complete, she had her daddy, with a spare and Gibbs had found someone that he could be truly happy with.

“Are you sure little one, maybe Ducky should…..” started Tobias then stopped at the look on Ali’s face. “Alright, alright. I know when I’m out numbered”

As laughter rang out around the table Tobias started carving the turkey. After that everyone filled their plates and sat down eating a leisurely dinner happily talking about the upcoming football game. When everyone was finished eating Gibbs, Tobias, Ducky, Ali, Ziva and Abby went into the living room leaving the rest of the men to clean up the table and kitchen.

About twenty minutes later Tony, Tim and Palmer had the kitchen cleaned and returned to the living room carrying two trays with a pot of coffee, a tea pot and several coffee mugs. As they placed them on the coffee table everyone grabbed a cup then returned to their place either on the comforter or the couch.

As the game started everyone settled down watching the game only with the occasional outburst for a good play or penalty. During halftime Abby, Ziva and Palmer brought in the deserts and everyone ate while watching the halftime show. Just as the third quarter started Tobias fixed Ali a bottle then reached down pulling her up off the comforter and settling her between himself and Gibbs on the couch then handed her the bottle.

He had noticed during the last few minutes of the second quarter that Ali was beginning to get sleepy so wanted her close to one of them. As she snuggled closer to him he had to smile as she latched onto the bottle and started sucking her eyes closing slowly to mire slits. By the beginning of the fourth quarter Ali was sound asleep securely wrapped around Tobias’ middle.

At the next commercial Gibbs quietly asked. “Ziva could you go upstairs and get Ali’s “Puffalump” and pacifier?”

“Sure Gibbs, does she need another diaper too?” asked Ziva as she rose, stepping over Tony and several of her team members.

“No she should be good until the end of the game, and then we’ll see how she is after that” answered Gibbs as he smiled at the woman in Tobias’ arms.

A few minutes later Ziva returned and handed Gibbs Ali’s “Puffalump” and pacifier then retook her place on the comforter beside Tony. As Gibbs placed the “Puffalump” in Ali’s lap he gently put the pacifier to her lips sheer eagerly sucked it in then pulled the duck into her arms. With a small sigh Ali settled back down against Tobias and went back to sleep.

When the game ended Gibbs quickly checked Ali’s diapers finding her only slightly damp so he decided to wait on changing her. As he carefully moved her off of Tobias, laying her flat on the couch then covered her gently with a blanket and quietly motioned for everyone of leave. After that everyone packed up their dishes and things they brought, saying goodnight to Gibbs and Tobias and leaving in pairs. Ducky lingered a few minutes longer then with one last look at Ali asleep in the living room he departed promising to call them tomorrow.

Fixing another cup of coffee for each of them Gibbs carried them into the living room to find Tobias standing in front of the couch watching Ali. As he leaned in and gently nibbled on Tobias’ neck he extended the second cup.

“Thank you for a wonderful day Jethro. I don’t think I’ve felt more at home as I do now with you and our little girl” said Tobias as he leaned his neck slightly towards Gibbs and wrapped his arms around him the cup still in his hand.

“We’ll this is your home Tobias, and Ali and I both love you very much.” replied Jethro as he continued to nibble on Tobias’ neck.

After a few minutes Tobias groaned and reluctantly moved away from Gibbs taking a quick sip of coffee. “How long do you think Ali will sleep?”

“Probably not long enough, so we’d better save this for later. Do you want to try and move her over or sit in the chairs?” asked Gibbs as he too took a sip of coffee.

“I think the chairs would be safer, though far less fun. We can always cuddle again after Ali wakes up.” reminded Tobias as he sat down in one of the side chairs.

It was almost an hour and a half before Ali woke again. Before the evening game had started Gibbs and Tobias had fixed turkey sandwiches from the leftover and left Ali’s in the kitchen until she woke up. They were just finishing theirs when Ali awoke stretching on the couch. As she saw them sitting in the side chairs she smiled know full well that they hadn’t wanted to wake her so they were sitting apart.

“Hi princess, feel like eating a leftover turkey sandwich for dinner?” asked Gibbs as he stood and headed towards the kitchen to retrieve Ali’s dinner.

When he returned he handed her the plate, then reclaimed his spot on the couch beside her. So far Tobias hadn’t moved from his place in the side chair and she could tell that even the short time she had been on the couch asleep had been a strain for him. They had reluctantly given up the couch to let her sleep and sat in different chairs but were dying to get their hands on each other again. So with a sly smile Ali smiled at both men then jumped up of the couch and headed towards the “play” comforter which was still on the floor.

“If it’s all the same to you Daddy, I think I want to eat on the comforter like a picnic” replied Ali as she flopped down on the comforter then placed her plate in front of her.

“Allison Desirae Fornell-Gibbs what are you up to?” asked Tobias as he stood looking down at his daughter sitting on the comforter.

“Oh come off it papa, I can tell you two are dying to cuddle. You’ve been apart what? All of an hour maybe more?” asked Ali as she turned to look at the two men behind her.

“It was actually an hour and a half baby girl” answered Gibbs with a sly smile at Tobias.

“Oh well then, there you are. You two need a cuddle fix and I don’t really feel like getting squashed so I’m giving you the couch and I’ll just stay down her where it’s safe.”

“And what makes you so sure you’re safe down there little one, we could always decide to join you?” asked Tobias as he looked at his daughter.

“Your back and Daddy’s knees for one thing, besides you’ve never purposely laid on the comforter when you had a perfectly good couch. So you two stay up there and cuddle and I’ll watch the game from down here, just try not to get to carried away”

“Ali” said Gibbs sharply then smiled as the woman had the decency to blush slightly. “Do you want a bottle now or do can you wait until half time?”

“Actually I think I can wait for the bottle but I need a change now” asked Ali shyly.

“Alright how about I change you now, while Tobias fixes you a bottle for later. We can put it in your bottle bag and you can get it whenever you like.” suggested Gibbs as he stood and went upstairs to get Ali’s supplies.

When he returned he quickly changed Ali and was just pulling up her sweatpants as Tobias re entered the living room carrying Ali’s bottle bag. They’d found it just before they went down to the beach house just after Tobias and Ali had been kidnapped and used it to hold extra bottles for Ali when she’d been playing in the patio room. That way she could get one whenever she wanted without having to disturb either one of them. It also came in handy for Ali to carry extra plastic containers of juice or water to drink at work.

Tobias placed the bag next to Ali, then taking her plate with him he reclaimed his place beside Gibbs on the couch instantly going into the other man’s arms. The rest of the night was spent with Ali laying on the comforter and Tobias and Gibbs in each other’s arms on the couch. Ali managed to stay awake until the fourth quarter this time but fell asleep before the game ended.

They left her on the comforter as they watched the news then together carefully picked her up and carried her upstairs to her room. After another quick change they gave her the remaining bottle in her bag having grabbed it as they picked her up then quickly left Ali’s room retreating to the master bed room. As promised Gibbs did indeed finish what he had started earlier and Tobias even got into the act starting a few things of his own. As they both drifted off the sleep several hours later they both had to agree that all in all it had been a most enjoyable first Thanksgiving for their little family.

\----NCIS---

As Tobias had promised he made arrangements with Emily, and she meet with Allison the second week of December. As before they met at Emily’s favorite restaurant, Emily arriving first and waiting only a few minutes for Allison. Allison came from work so she was still in full Allison mode but winding down so she wasn’t really prepared for Emily’s first statement after she sat down.

“Well you certainly don’t look like an eighteen month old to two year old little girl” said Emily. She had heard that Allison wouldn’t take flack from anyone and she wanted to see how true that was. If she buckled because she was Tobias’ daughter then she might have to rethink her evaluation, if not then she was worthy of using the Fornell name even if it was just in her heart.

“That’s because I’m not, right now I’m Doctor Allison Desirae Grayson. You’re talking about Ali, and she only comes out with my family or friends.” replied Allison as she pointedly returned the younger woman’s stare.

“I’m sorry Doctor Grayson, that was uncalled for but Dad called you his spitfire when you were Allison and I just wanted to see if it was true. I’ll understand if you want to leave now.” said Emily as she looked at the other women.

Allison looked at the young women then smiled remembering that Tobias had described her in almost the same way. She couldn’t fault the young woman for wanted to test her to see if she was worthy of using the Fornell name and hopefully she’d proven herself. She wasn’t sure exactly how much Tobias had been able to tell his daughter about what happened in the Hungarian woods but Allison knew that she would do anything she needed to for Tobias or Gibbs.

“Don’t worry Emily, I expected no less and I don’t take offense. So how about we start again. Hello Emily, I’m Allison Grayson” replied Allison as she extended her hand to the younger woman.

Emily hesitated for only a second then with a smile as she took the other woman’s hand and the rest of the meal was spent with the two getting to know each other better. By the end of the meal Allison and Emily had finalized arrangements for Tobias to pick Emily up Christmas Morning and met them at Abby’s church for Christmas Morning Mass.

As Allison paid their bill Emily gathered her things and stood looking at the older woman she was beginning to consider her sister. As the waiter left the table Emily asked hesitantly “Allison, can I ask you something?”

“Sure” answered Allison as she looked at the younger woman. There had been something on Emily’s mind the whole meal and Allison had wondered if she was going to show the boldness to ask.

“What is it like to be Ali?” asked Emily quietly then added hesitantly “I mean you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to…I was just wondering?”

“It’s alright Emily; I’m sure a lot of people have wondered how I do it but never had the guts to ask. Tobias explained my family situations to you didn’t he?” asked Allison

“Yes, just after he called you before Thanksgiving.”

“Then you know I never really had a childhood, at age ten I was expected to be the parental figure to my six younger siblings. Taking over their upbringing, education and all the household responsibilities. From that moment until they left the house I now live in for college I lost any resemblance or chance at a childhood.”

“When I’m with Gibbs and Tobias they give me a change to get a little of that childhood back. I’m no way near the helpless little baby that most people think of when they learn about Adult Infantilism, but I’m also not the responsible adult. They make all the major decisions for me but give me a say or ask my opinion in some of the little stuff. I think of them both as the father I never had, but know this. If for any reason either or both of them want out of our relationship they are free to go with no hard feelings.”

As Emily stood and listened to the older woman speak of Gibbs and her dad she knew that Allison felt a special bond with both men and didn’t mind sharing her dad with the older woman. If she was honest with herself, the older she got, she sometimes wished that she could go back to the carefree life of a child and envied the woman for finding not only one person but two who could make that happen for her, because if anyone deserved to have a carefree childhood it was Allison Grayson.

“Then I’m happy for you, and maybe sometime I could come over and spend some time with Ali?”

“I’d like that, maybe after the holidays we can get together for a weekend and you could meet Ali”

“Sound fine” said Emily but was interrupted by the honking of a car as Diana pulled up. “Oh, mom’s here, I’ve got to go. Call you later for the final arrangements about Christmas Morning Mass?” as she headed towards the front of the restaurant.

“Sure, anytime Emily” replied Allison as she waved to the young girl as she entered her mother’s car then they pulled off.

After a few minutes of contemplating the meeting she’d just had with Emily Fornell, Allison retrieved her bag and left the restaurant driving the forty-five minutes home with fond memories flashing through her mind of the times she was Ali with Tobias and Gibbs. When she arrived home both Tobias and Gibbs were in the living room watching television as she entered.

“Hi Daddy, hi Papa” called Ali as she threw herself between them on the couch.

“Hi baby girl, how’d your dinner with Emily go?” asked Gibbs. He knew that Tobias had been worried and spent the night trying to distract him. But now that Allison was home they were both dying to find out what had happen. Both men had a good relationship with Tobias’ daughter and hoped that it wouldn’t become a sore spot with the daughter of their heart.

“Oh it went fine, see no cuts or bruises and very little blood was shed” replied Allison as she held out her hands for both men to see.

“Ali!” exclaimed Tobias as he looked at the women then once he realized she was teasing them, with a look at his partner started tickling Ali until she was screaming for them to stop.

After a few more minutes of intense tickling from both men Allison screamed “Uncle, uncle. I give papa…I give” then lay panting in both their arms as she tried to catch her breath.

“Just remember that next time you try to get smart with us little one” said Tobias as he leaned over Ali and gently kissed her on the forehead.

“Actually it went better than I thought, she’s still a little bit uncertain about meeting Ali but I think we can work through that it just might take a little while and a few meetings before she’s totally comfortable with me like that.”

“Well don’t push it sweetheart, if it happens it’ll happen at your own pace. She’s got a good head on her shoulders I’m sure she’ll come around in the end” said Gibbs as he gently rubbed her back.

“I know Daddy” sighed Allison as she shagged against the two most important men in her life.

“How about we get you ready for bed then we can spend the rest of the night cuddling on the couch?” asked Tobias as he looked down at the woman leaning against him and Jethro. She looked worn out and she was afraid that everything might be catching up with her. Her office had been given several new cases recently and Ali and whole staff had been working extra hard to clear their cases before the holidays.

“Actually Papa, can I just go to bed a little early tonight. I’m really tired and I’ve had a headache since this afternoon” replied Ali as she pushed off both men and looked at them. She knew that her last statement would kick in the over protectiveness in both men and in honestly she could use some pampering right now.

“Are you alright baby girl?” asked Gibbs as his hands went automatically to her forehead while Tobias started checking her cheeks and the back on her neck.

Ali let their hands roam over her for a few minutes then gently pushed them away and sat up looked at both me. “I’m fine guys really, it’s just been a long week a work and after meeting with Emily I’m beat. How about I give you a rain check on the cuddling and we just do the bedtime routine and then bed early. That way you guys have more time to yourselves without having to restrain yourselves until I’m asleep.” said Ali with a little wink at both men.

“Allison Fornell-Gibbs, whatever do you mean” exclaimed Tobias in mock surprise.

“Yeah right papa, how about I give you two a few more minutes alone and wait for one of you upstairs” replied Allison as she gave each of them a playful slap on their leg and then headed upstairs.

As both men sat watching Allison climb the stairs, then had to smile at her boldness. In the short time they had been a couple, she had certainly had gotten to know each man extremely well and knew when they needed sometime alone.

So with a smile on his face Tobias pulled Gibbs off the couch saying. “Come on lover, let’s go take care of our little girl then get back to our previous activities. I think we’ve been given an “Ali free” pass tonight.” then with a little tug pulled Jethro towards the stairs.

Twenty minutes later Ali was showered, diapered and changed into her sleep clothes, waiting for Gibbs to bring her night time bottle. As they waited, Tobias sitting on the side of her bed he said softly. “Ali sweetheart, I wanted to thank you for meeting Emily and wanting her to be a part of our little family”

“Oh course I would papa, she’s your daughter. You’re flesh and blood, and while you and Gibbs consider me your daughter in your hearts I know there is someone who really is. I consider it an honor that you both think of me that way but I don’t want either of you to forget your real daughters.”

Before Tobias could answer Jethro re entered the room coming over to the bed and handing Ali her bottle.

“Thank you Daddy. Night Papa, Daddy. Love you both.” said Ali turning over, and latching onto the nipple closing her eyes as she started drinking the bottle.

Tobias stood looking at the woman in the bed for a few more minutes then quickly raised the bed rails and turning on her sleep music exited the room pulling Jethro with him. As Ali’s door closed behind them Tobias pinned Jethro to the wall just outside of Ali’s room latching onto his lips like it was a life line. After a few more minutes of Tobias trying to devour Jethro’s face he not so gently pushed him back trying to catch his breath.

“Tobias, what’s got into you?” asked Gibbs breathlessly as he stared at the man in front of him. He was looking at him like he was a prime piece of meat and Tobias a hungry tiger.

“You’re objecting?” asked Tobias as he started working his hands under Jethro’s tee-shirt, slowly stroking the other man’s chest.

“Hell no! Just curious as to the sudden change that’s all” replied Gibbs as he started working on Tobias’ shirt.

“Was just reminded what a special thing we have here, and wanted to show you how much you mean to me that’s all.” replied Tobias as he leaned in and started nibbling on Jethro’s neck

“Ahhhhhh… Ali. Then might I suggest we take this somewhere else before we give baby girl a show.” moaned Gibbs as he pushed off the wall then lead Tobias to the master bedroom where throughout the rest of the night they showed each other just how special they thought the other man was.

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

Second Daddy

Sequel to “Gibbs’ New Girl”, “Switching Places” & “Now it’s My Turn”

By: MChakotayParis (R. Mason)

Chapter 16

By December 24 D.C, was covered in a heavy snowfall bring the city to an almost complete halt except for the experienced D.C.ers. Gibbs’ team had caught another case and was working feverishly to finish up so he and his team could make their holiday tradition of watching of “It’s a Wonderful Life” at Ali’s house.

Ali had ended up taken a few days off because her headache had turned into a sinus infection and Tobias and Gibbs hadn’t wanted her to take any chances. But in the remaining days before Christmas Ali and her staff had managed to finish up all their cases so she was free for a while to rest and enjoy the holiday.

As Gibbs looked around the bullpen he could tell that everyone was working feverishly to finish their case before tonight. They all knew that Ali had been sick but had gotten better so they were hoping that their holiday tradition was still on. As Tony signed the last paper page of his report he closed the folder, then stood walking over to Gibbs’ desk

“How’s Ali feeling Boss, are we still on for tonight’s movie?” asked Tony as dropped it in front of his boss.

“Ali’s doing fine Tony, she’s home now doing her usual house cleaning before our Christmas weekend. She told me to tell remind everyone to be at our house by seven thirty to watch the movie.” reminded Gibbs loud enough for the rest of the team to hear.

“Tell the squirt that we’ll be there with bells on, and she’d better have made plenty of popcorn.” said Tony as he smiled turning to return to his desk. As he grabbed his gun, keys and gear he headed towards the elevator. He knew that they usually didn’t exchange gifts until Christmas Day morning after church but he’d found the perfect little gift for Ali a few weeks ago and he was dying to give it to her. He needed to go home and pick it up before heading to Ali’s for tonight’s festivities.

“I’ll let her Tony, and as soon as each of you have finished your reports you can leave, just don’t be late. You know how Ali gets when she’s upset and she’s just gotten over her sinus infection so we want her to have a good time this holiday.” said Gibbs firmly. Ali had recently had a particularly hard time with this sinus infection and she still got a little fussy when she was tired or got upset. So he and Tobias had agreed to try and make her Christmas especially happy.

Within the next twenty minutes the other two members of the team had dropped their reports on his desk and grabbing their gear headed towards the elevator. As he quickly looked through them he smiled, filing them away to read later. Ali would be upset if the others were late but she would go into a panic if he or Tobias were late. So they’d both planned to leave their offices no later than six o’ clock so they even with the weather and traffic they could be home in time.

As he grabbed his keys and gun he smiled as he saw Ducky, Abby and Palmer exiting the elevator and walking into the bullpen.

“Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs. It’s nearly six o’ clock and the weather is getting worse. We need to start heading home if we’re going to make it Ali’s on time” yelled Abby as she came running into the bullpen throwing her arms around Gibbs’ neck.

“I’m on my way out now Abs does anyone need a ride?” asked Gibbs as he looked at the three last remaining members of his team.

“No thanks Gibbs, Abby is giving us both a lift so we’ll meet you at your house” replied Palmer as he looked at the older man.

“Good see you all there, and be careful” answered Gibbs as he headed towards the elevator then held the door open as the other three people came running into the elevator. As the elevator doors closed he smiled thinking of the upcoming evenings events.

\----NCIS----

As predicted it took almost the whole hour and a half for Gibbs and Tobias to get home arriving home twenty minutes before everyone started arriving. They were both upstairs with Ali when the first of their teammates started arriving so when Tony and Ziva arrived Tobias just called down for them to come in then buzzed them in. As Gibbs finished getting Ali dressed Tobias went downstairs and started putting out the popcorn and drinks.

Since Ali had been recently sick they talked her into serving hot apple cider or hot coco with the popcorn this year. They also talked her into wearing some heavier sleep pants and a tee-shirt instead of just her usual tank sleep top. So when she bounced downstairs followed by Gibbs she was wearing one of her new Christmas flannel sleep set with a spaghetti strap tank top with a scooped neck short sleeved tee-shirt over it. Abby and Ziva had gone shopping for Ali just after she’d gotten sick and gotten her several cute flannel sleep sets.

As she cleared the last step and entered the living room she ran into Ziva’s arms yelling “Ziva…Ziva, Look….look. Daddy said I could wear this tonight.” Then pulled out of the young woman’s arms and did a little turn showing off her new clothes.

“You look beautiful Ktantonet, I’m glad we found some sets that you liked.” answered Ziva as put her arms around Ali’s shoulders and lead her into the living room.

“Uh boss, Tobias. I know that we normally wait to exchange gifts Christmas morning after Christmas Mass but I found the perfect gift for Ali and we all chipped in to get it for her. Would it be alright to give it to her tonight before we start the movie?” asked Tony as he went over to the two men and handed them a small silver box.

Since it had been Tony’s idea for the gift everyone had left him in charge of picking the gift up from the jewelry store and bringing it to the Christmas festivities. Ever since he had seen Ali’s Angel Open Heart Necklace with her Gibbs and Fornell’s names engraved on it he’d wanted to give Ali something that represented her extended family as well, so after he’d seen a commercial for those beaded bracelets he’s talked to the other members of their team and together they had created a special Pandora bracelet for Ali. Each member chosen a charm to represent their favorite thing they did with Ali and a bead of their birth month, with a special charm being made for NCIS and the FBI to represent Tobias and Gibbs.

As Gibbs opened the box he looked at the necklace, then handed the box to Tobias and quickly engulfed Tony in a big Gibbs’ bear hug. When Jethro let Tony go he was once again pulled into another set of arms and given an equally tight hug from Tobias.

“Thank you Tony. Ali will love this, and it means a lot coming from all of you.” said Tobias as he once again looked at the bracelet in the box.

“Well we know she’s your little girl but she’s special to all of us and we want her to know how much she means to all of us.” said Tony as he looked at the men before him.

“I think we can make an exception this once, but don’t make it a habit” responded Gibbs, and then with a playful head slap he led Tony into the living room.

Ali and Ziva had already taken their place on the “play” comforter and were talking happily about the upcoming holiday when Tony flopped down the other side of Ziva. As soon as the other’s arrived Tobias hand Tony the box and sat back as he watched their little ones reaction. She lasted about two seconds before she let out an ear piercing scream throwing herself into his arms literally knocking him flat on his back on the comforter.

“Oh thank you….thank you guys! This is so beautiful!” called Ali as she made the circle between each member of her extended family giving them a bone crushing hug then moving onto the next.

At last she settled beside Ducky in one of the side chairs, holding it out to him, silently asking him to put it on then held out her wrist as he gently fastened it to her wrist.

“I know that the charms are our favorite things we do together but what are the beads?” asked Ali as she looked at the bracelet on her wrist gently fingering each charm and then bead.

“Those are our birthstone Ali, that way you know which charm goes with each of us” responded Tim as he looked at the woman sitting beside Ducky.

Ali was sitting beside Ducky, curled up against his side looked at each charm and bead with a little mist in her eyes. Tony’s charm was a movie projector along with his birthstone, Ziva’s charm was a couple of crossed kitchen utensils along with her birthstone, Tim’s charm was the Smithsonian museum along with his birthstone, Abby’s charm was a puzzle piece along with her birthstone, Palmer’s charm was a book along with his birthstone, Ducky’s was Medical Caduceus along with his birthstone, Gibbs’ and Tobias’ charms had been specially made of the NCIS and FBI seal’s along with each man’s birthstone between them.

As Gibbs and Tobias watched their little girl admire her gift they noticed that she wasn’t the only teary eyed adult in the room. With a little clearing of his throat he moved off the couch and knelt before the chair where Ali and Ducky sat. As he placed his hand on her knee Ali looked up at him then threw her arms around his neck.

“I love you Daddy” whispered Ali as she rubbed her face against his neck.

“We love you too baby girl, now are you ready to start our movie or do you want to wait a little while?” asked Gibbs as he gently rubbed her back.

“I want the movie now Daddy, but can I stay but here with you and Papa this time?” asked Ali shyly.

“Of course little one, you know we never pass up a chance at a cuddle. As long as it’s alright with everyone else?” answered Tobias as he looked at the other team members. Usually Ali spent movie night on the “play” comforter with them and he didn’t want to upset their holiday traditions.

“It’s you’re night squirt, so where ever you want to watch the movie is fine by us, right guys?” said Tony.

“Yeah….of course….right” answered everyone almost at the same time.

“Then it’s settled, everyone settle down the movie is about to begin” called Tony as he grabbed the remote control off the coffee table and pushed the play button for the movie to begin.

As the opening music and credits started Ali settled between Gibbs and Tobias to enjoy their holiday tradition with her new Papa and her extended family. Two and a half hours later the movie ended and everyone turned to find Ali fast asleep curled against Gibbs chest with her pacifier in her mouth and her “Puffalump” duck in her arms.

“Awww…is Ali ok Gibbs?” asked Abby as she came over and gently stroke the hair off Ali’s forehead.

“She’s fine Abs, she’s just asleep. Remember she stayed home today and cleaned the house before everyone came over so she’s probably tired. You guys are welcome to stay up if you like but don’t get to loud with the festivities.” said Gibbs as he stood taking Ali into his arms and heading towards the stairs.

“Thanks Boss, Night Tobias” called Tony as he and Tim started picking up the bowls and glasses from the comforter.

“Night Tony, guys and thanks again for everything” said Tobias then he followed Gibbs and Ali up the stairs.

“Well I think I will retire as well, goodnight everyone and Anthony. Good job” said Ducky as he stood.

“Thanks Ducky, goodnight” called Tony.

“Night Ducky…night duck man…goodnight Ducky…goodnight Dr. Mallard” called the rest of the team as they settled themselves on the couch and chairs to watch a second movie.

Gibbs gently laid Ali down, quickly removed her outer tee-shirt and sleep pants, then moving out of the way as Tobias came over to change Ali’s diaper. Earlier in the evening they’d fixed Ali’s night time bottle and placed it in the small refrigerator they now had beside her bed.

While Ali was sick with her recent sinus infection she had a difficult time staying hydrated so Tobias had bought a small refrigerator placing it beside Ali’s bed so they could keep extra bottles handy if she needed them. So now they just fixed her night time bottle early and placed it in the refrigerator saving one of them from going back to the kitchen to fix it. As Gibbs removed Ali’s pacifier replacing it with the nipple of her bottle Ali opened her eyes and smiled.

“Love you Daddy, Papa. Merry Christmas” mumbled Ali around the nipple then turned over and went back to sleep.

“Love you to baby girl, Merry Christmas” whispered Gibbs as he leaned down and gently kissed the side of her head.

“Merry Christmas little one, love you too” said Tobias softly as he too leaned over and kissed Ali’s head then gently stroked her head for a minute then raised up to see his partner looking at him.

Gibbs was standing there staring at him like an excited child itching to get his hands on his Christmas presents. As Tobias careful raised Ali’s bedrail, Gibbs’ grabbed his hand, turning on Ali’s sleep music as they passed then exited her room quickly walking to their bedroom.

After closing and locking the door Tobias started to unbutton his shirt but was stopped as Gibbs placed his hands over Tobias.

“Nope, this is all mine” growled Gibbs as he brushed his partners hands away, then with slow determination began to unbutton the remove Tobias’ shirt. As Tobias’s shirt fell to the floor Gibbs’ hands slowly made their way down his sides to rest briefly on his waist before slowly making their way to his waistband and unbuckle then unbutton his pants.

“Jethro!” growled Tobias as he slowly started to sway as Gibbs hands dipped into the waistband of his boxers.

“Hush Tobias, you’re turn is next” replied Gibbs as his hands slowly pushed both his pants and boxers down his legs to pool at his feet.

Tobias quickly kicked off his shoes, stepping out of them as he felt Jethro gently push him towards their bed. When the back of his legs hit the edge of the bed, his eyes glinted with trained expertise Tobias flipped his partner placing Jethro on his back with Tobias covering him full body.

“Now it’s my turn” growled Tobias as he straddled Jethro’s waist returning the slow sensual undressing that his partner had given him.

As Tobias tossed the last piece of Gibbs’ clothing off the bed Gibbs re flipped Tobias so that both men were lying side by side facing each other.

“Merry Christmas Tobias” whispered Jethro softly.

“Merry Christmas Jethro” answered Tobias equally as soft.

After that all talking ceased and both men showed the other the extent of their love.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Second Daddy

Sequel to “Gibbs’ New Girl”, “Switching Places” &”Now it’s My Turn”

By: MChakotayParis (R. Mason)

Chapter 17

As usual by seven o’ clock the house was in chaos as everyone awoke and got ready for Christmas Day Mass. Luckily each bedroom in Ali’s house had their own adjoining bathroom so no one had to wait for a free bathroom. So as Gibbs woke Ali Tobias went downstairs and started the coffee maker. With a smile he noticed that the younger team members had straightened up the living room before going to bed even cleaning the kitchen. As the coffee maker started dripping he headed back upstairs, meeting Gibbs as he exited Ali’s room.

“Morning Jethro” said Tobias with a smile, and then leaned in stealing a quick kiss before moving passed Gibbs to go into their bedroom.

With a smile on his face Gibbs followed Tobias into their bedroom, choosing his suit while Tobias showered. As soon as the shower shut off Gibbs slipped in the bathroom, moving slowly behind Tobias as he shaved and slipped into the shower.

Twenty minutes later Gibbs and Tobias were dressed and ready to go and with one last look over each other they left their to go check on Ali and the rest of their family. As they exited their room Ali was just coming out of her room, standing in the doorway waiting for them.

“Way to go Papa. lookin’ good Daddy” said Ali with a little whistle and smiled as she got a blush out of both men.

“You’re not looking so bad yourself baby girl” answered Gibbs as he came over and kissed her on the side of her head.

She was wearing a dark burgundy three quarter length velvet dress with capped sleeves and matching sash. Dark tights and matching heels completed her outfit. Her only accessories were her Angel Open Hearts necklace and her Pandora charm bracelet.

As Tobias extended his arm Ali gracefully took his arm then let him lead her downstairs with Gibbs following closely behind them. As the little family descended the stairs a hush fell over the rest of the team, with Tim quickly grabbing his camera and quickly snapping off several pictures.

“You guys look wonderful, especially you Ali. You look beautiful.” said Abby as she came over and carefully hugged Al.

“Thanks Abby, you don’t think it’s too much?” asked Ali. She was still very self conscious about dressing up for special events as Allison. She was much more comfortable as Ali or work Allison then she was for times like this.

“You look perfect Ktantonet, even for a church in my country.” said Ziva as she also came over and hugged Ali.

“Well I hate to break this up but I think it’s time I head out and pick up Emily.” said Tobias.

“Are you sure you have the direction, or do you want one of us to go with you?” asked Abby as she looked at the older man. She knew how important this was to Ali and didn’t want anything to mess this up for her.

“I think I’ve got it Abby thanks, I drove the route a few days ago just to make sure and I’ll call if something happens.” said Tobias as he grabbed his coat then put it on and before he left he came over and kissed Ali one more time. “Don’t worry little one, I’ll meet you at church before Mass starts with Emily.”

“Okay, love you Papa and be careful” whispered Ali as she held onto him for a second longer then let go and went directly into Gibbs arms.

Even though it had been her idea to bring Emily into their little family she sometimes still had a feeling that Emily was going to take Tobias away from her. She knew in her heart that Tobias was firmly set in being her Papa but sometimes her mind still reminded her of the Admiral leaving her. As she watched the door close behind Tobias she turned and buried her face in Gibbs chest.

“It’s alright baby girl, papa will return you’ll see. How about we ask Ducky to read you a story before we have to leave for the church?” said Gibbs as he led Ali into the living room.

As they settled on the couch Ducky grabbed one of Ali’s favorite storybooks and sat down beside her and began to read. Thirty minutes later everyone was climbing into three cars and heading towards Abby’s church. As promised Tobias met everyone at the entrance of Abby’s church so everyone entered together finding seats.

An hour or so later everyone was slowly filling out of the church, making their way towards their cars then another twenty minutes or so later returned home. Allison went directly into the kitchen stopping only for a few minutes in her room so Gibbs could change her diaper and she could put up her Pandora charms bracelet.

After Tobias and Emily entered, he quickly went to find Ali and Gibbs in the kitchen. She was still wearing her church clothes but changed out of her heels into flat shoes and was wearing a huge apron over her dress. As he stood in the doorway watching his little girl and partner fixing their Christmas Day breakfast he had to smile. He’d been surprised when Gibbs had told him about Ali being afraid that we would stay with Emily and not meet them at church. But he had to keep reminding himself that he was still the new papa to Ali and she was still insecure about him at times. Well Ali didn’t have to worry, Emily was his blood daughter yes, but Ali was just as much his daughter as Emily was.

So with a smile on his face he said called softly. “How’s my little girl doing?” then braced himself.

“Papa!” screamed Ali as dropped what she was working on and ran into his arms.

In the living room Emily turned at Ali’s screamed then looked at the smiling faces of the other members of Gibbs’ team and asked. “Ali?”

“Yep, that’s the squirt” replied Tony then turned back to watch the Christmas Parade.

Emily quietly got up and went towards the kitchen just in time to see Ali wrapping her arms around Tobias’ neck.

“You came back….you came back”

“Of course I did sweetheart, I told you Emily and I would see you at home and were both here”

“Oh…so she’s here?” asked Ali quietly.

“Yep, she’s out in the living room” answered Tobias.

“Uhhhhh…actually I’m right here Dad. Hello Allison” said Emily as she stepped into the kitchen doorway.

Ali stayed in Tobias’ arms but turned to face the young woman. “Hello Emily” said Ali politely.

“I meant to say something earlier, you look very pretty” said Emily as she looked at the woman in her father’s arms. The dress and color were very flattering to her and even in flats she looked beautiful.

“Ohhhh, thank you so do you” said Ali.

“Shouldn’t you change though, I mean you don’t want to ruin your dress while you’re cooking” asked Emily as she looked at the woman.

Even though she wore an oversized apron there were still a few splatters of whatever they were making on her face and arms. Most of the others had changed into comfortable clothes as soon as they returned from church leaving only Gibbs, Tobias, Ducky, Emily and Allison in their church clothes. As Tobias looked down at the woman in his arms he could tell Emily was right, Ali did have a few splatters of their batter on her face and arms.

As he looked at Ali he smiled and shrugged. “It’s up to you little one”

After a few seconds thought Ali replied “I think I’ll stay Allison for a little while longer, but I’ll be careful Papa I promise”

“Alright little one, I know you can, but remember that dress is dry clean only” responded Tobias then with one more kiss to Ali’s forehead led Emily back into the living room

Thirty minutes later everyone was sitting around the table in the dining room enjoy Gibbs and Ali’s Christmas Day breakfast of pancakes with fruit topping and whip cream, bacon, sausage, and eggs along with coffee, tea, orange juice or milk for Ali. As was tradition since Gibbs and Ali cooked someone else cleaned so after some good natured haggling Tony, Ziva and Abby volunteered to clean up the kitchen while everyone else watched the Christmas Parade. Since Ali and Gibbs were cooking Tony had recorded it since he knew how much Ali liked to watch it after breakfast. When the kitchen was all cleaned up everyone finished watching the parade in the living room until at last Santa Claus appeared officially ending the parade.

As the parade credits rolled Ali stood up, stretching then leaned over and whispered something into Gibbs’ ear.

At her request Gibbs smiled then stood taking her hand saying “Sure thing Ali, why don’t you go on up I’ll be there in a minute”

“Uhhhhh…Gibbs, can Ziva and I take care of Ali this time we have something we want to show her upstairs.” asked Abby as she looked at them then over at Ziva. Since Emily would be leaving soon now was as good a time as any to give Ali their extra present.

“It’s up to you Ali?” answered Gibbs

“Sure, be right back Daddy” called Ali then headed towards the stairs followed by Abby and Ziva.

Tobias had a good idea what Abby and Ziva were up to so now was as good a time as any for him to take Emily home before Allison became officially Ali. He could tell that Emily was really trying but was still a little uncomfortable being around Ali. So with a sigh, he stood and said

“Well, I guess it’s about time I start back with Emily. Are you ready Em?” asked Tobias as he looked at his daughter.

She was staring at the stairs where Ali, Abby and Ziva had just climbed and probably knew full well what was going on. Ziva and Abby were changing Allison into Ali. With a shake of her head she turned away from the stairs and answered her father. “Uhhhhh yeah, I’m ready Dad. Thanks Gibbs for letting me come to your Christmas Breakfast, and thank Allison for asking me to Mass. I really enjoyed myself.” said Emily as she headed towards the foyer to retrieve her coat.

Tobias watched as his blood daughter headed towards the foyer, then up stairs to the daughter of his heart changing into Ali. He knew he really needed to stay here and be with Ali but Emily needed him. Gibbs could handle Ali for a while so he could sort out Emily. So with a reluctant sigh he followed Emily into the foyer, grabbing his coat.

Before he had his coat buttoned and was halfway out the door a very excited Ali bounced down the stairs followed by Abby and Ziva.

“Daddy, Papa. Look what Abby and Ziva gave me isn’t it pretty!” exclaimed Ali as she came down the stairs then slid to a halt in the hallway as she saw Tobias and Emily in the foyer. “Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t think you were still here” said Ali shyly then went into Gibbs’ arms and buried her face in his shirt.

“It’s alright baby girl, and yes you look very pretty. Now say goodbye to Emily and thank her for coming” said Gibbs with a chuckle in his voice.

He had to admit she did look adorable and with her clinging to his waist it made her even cuter. She was wearing another spaghetti strapped tank top this time with a heavy knit scooped neck tee-shirt dress that came down to her knees and flannel Capri pants underneath. It was white with blue snowflakes all over it and the tank top and pants were the same color as the snowflakes on her dress.

“Goodbye Emily and thank you for coming to Mass and Christmas breakfast with us.” said Ali sort of mumbled as she was still hiding against Gibbs’ chest.

“Ali” started Gibbs then stopped when he saw the look Emily was giving him. What was it about the woman in his and Tobias’ life that could stop his anger with a glance?

“It’s alright Gibbs, I understand. Goodbye Ali and thank you again, I had a wonderful time.” said Emily then pulled her dad out of the house before he could say anything else.

“Ops sorry Boss man, I guess we should have warned you before we can down.” said Abby as she came into the foyer.

“I don’t think it would have made a difference, and what did I say about making a habit out of spoiling Ali” said Gibbs firmly but with a smile on his face.

It felt good to know that his family thought enough about Ali to buy her clothes and things and it was nice that Ali was now getting out of wearing only his or thrift store oversized clothes. She might be only able to wear these clothes around the house or at the beach house but that didn’t mean she couldn’t look pretty while she was wearing them. Her outfit was practical and warm while still very pretty and he had to admit she did look darn cute it in.

In the car Tobias drove Emily home in complete silence and it wasn’t until they were parked in front of Diana’s house that he spoke.

“Are you alright Em, you seem a bit upset?” asked Tobias as he looked at his daughter.

“Not really upset, just a little confused. Is she always that way when she’s Ali?” asked Emily as he turned in the seat to face her father.

“Yep, you got a taste of the full blown Ali. Although I think she’s a little more excited because it’s the holidays but she’s pretty much like that all the time.” responded Tobias honestly. There was no need to lie to here if she was going to spend any time with Ali she might as well know what she was getting herself into.

“And you and Gibbs are ok with her acting like that. I mean she’s nearly what, sixty?” asked Emily point blank

“She will be sixty two in July Emily. And to answer your question, yes. Jethro and I are perfectly okay with her acting like that when she’s around us or her family. If it makes you uncomfortable then we can arrange for you to only see her as Allison if you’d be more comfortable Em” answered Tobias.

“I’m sorry Dad, I’d really like to be a part of your new family but I’m just not yet comfortable enough to be around Allison when she’s Ali. You understand don’t?”

“Of course I do, and so does Ali”

“She does?” asked Emily

“Yep, as a matter of fact she told Jethro and I after your first meeting that she thought it might take a little while before you became comfortable enough to be around her when she was Ali but she thought you‘ll come around eventually.”

“Wow, she’s one smart lady” said Emily with awe in her voice.

“Yes she is and very understanding and forgiving too. So if she can wait for you to accept her as Ali then I guess I can to, just so long as you keep an open mind and remember why she acts the way she does.”

“Oh I will Dad, and I think if I had to go through her childhood I’d probably be the same way so I’m glad she’s found you and Gibbs who will give her a little part of her childhood back.”

“Thanks Em that means a lot” said Tobias as he leaned over and kissed his daughter.

“You’re welcome dad, now I’d better get in the house before mom storms out to find out what sort of scheme were hatching. Give my love to Gibbs and Allison and wish them a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year for me” said Emily as she got out of the car and went into the house.

Tobias sat until the door closed then drove back to their house to find everyone sitting around the living room anxiously awaiting his arrival. As he hung up his coat Gibbs met him in the foyer and asked. “Is Emily alright?” he had seen her reaction to Ali bouncing down the stairs and was afraid things had changed with their plans. They really might have to go to have two separate holidays one with just Gibbs and the family without Tobias, then another smaller one with just the three of them.

“Everything’s fine Jethro. It’s what Allison told us before; Emily’s still a little uncomfortable being around Allison when she’s in “Ali mode”. So for now she’s agreed to only come around when she’s Allison, until she’s comfortable.”

“And you’re okay with this Tobias?” asked Jethro as he took the other man in his arms. He knew how important Emily was to him but he also knew that he didn’t want to give up Ali even for Emily.

“I can’t say I’m totally happy about it but at least I still have both my girls, just not together like I’d hoped.” Answered Tobias wistfully

“Give it time Tobias, you never know Emily’s a smart girl and she may surprise you one day. But right now you have a baby girl who’s in there wanting to tear into some presents so how about we go spend the rest of Christmas with our other little girl” said Gibbs with a gently kiss to her forehead then gently led him into the living room.

As foretold Ali was sitting around the Christmas tree with everyone trying unsuccessfully to distract her until Tobias returned, when she saw his she jumped up, running to him and literally pulling him into the living room sitting down on the couch.

“Now may we start Ducky, please….please!” asked Ali as she looked at the older man.

He had been quiet firm in his instructions even threatening to inform Gibbs is she even touched one of the presents before Tobias returned. Now that both Tobias and Gibbs were here she was waiting with anticipation for his permission to start Christmas.

“Yes my sweet Allison, now we can begin Christmas.” said Ducky joyfully.

It was always a pleasure to watch Ali in such unadulterated joy that it had been hard even for him to restrain her but Jethro would never have forgiven him since this was Tobias’ first Christmas with Ali and he had yet to experience the full Christmas Ali. But now everyone was here and as everyone took their places as the presents were passed out then the festivities began.

As always Gibbs watched and took pictures as Ali and the younger members exchanged gifts. Any gifts between Gibbs, Tobias and Ali had been given earlier and privately. So now they both watched as Ali sat amongst a pile of gift from each member of their extended family.

As always the gifts from each member of their extended family was something that the person enjoyed doing with Ali. So from Tony Ali received movies, from Tim she received Lego sets or books about museums, national monuments, the symphony, ballet, or the opera. From Abby she received a new tool for her tool kit, and from Ziva Ali received a puzzle. From Ducky and Palmer Ali received several books to add to her collection.

Although Tobias and Gibbs bitterly complained about spoiling Ali she found extra gifts from Ducky, Ziva and Abby. From Abby and Ziva Ali received more winter play sets and even a few extra winter sleep sets. From Ducky Ali received several stretchy headbands with bows attached. Earlier in the season she had asked if she could start wearing bows like the ones he wore but since her hair was cut so short Ducky found the headbands that Ali could wear. With a squeal of delight she once again made the rounds thanking everyone for their gifts.

After all the paper was cleaned up and the gifts put away they spent the rest of the morning either playing on the floor or watching Christmas Day basketball on television. By noon time Ali was worn out so after a light lunch she willing went upstairs were Gibbs changed her then put her down for her nap. Since she had awoken early and had very exciting day she slept longer than her usual nap awakening only just before four o’ clock that evening.

Since no one wanted leftovers for dinner Tim and Tony made a run for Chinese food made another stop as well. Since Ali had liked the books on the ballet and opera so much Tim had wanted to get her a copy of the ballet the “Nutcracker Suite” so he asked Tony about it while they were out and Tony being the expert in all things cinematic new just were to stop to pick up a copy. While they were there Tony picked out a classic production of Gilbert and Sullivan’s “H.M. S. Pinafore”

When they returned everyone ate then Tony and Tim produced the new gifts receiving firm but halfhearted scolding from both Tobias and Gibbs. As they settled down to watch the “Nutcracker Suite” Tobias and Gibbs couldn’t help but look over their family and give thanks for all the blessings that this year had given them. Not only had Gibbs found this soul mate but also someone to share the joys, trails and heartaches of raising his baby girl. Ali had found another father to love and take care of her and Tobias had found not only a partner but another daughter to love. That night as the house settled down to sleep Gibbs and Tobias spent the night not only celebrating the Christmas holiday but also each other and the joy of their little family.

\----NCIS---

As Ali said it did take Emily a while to become comfortable with being around Ali but eventually the two became close friends. There were more trails and a few heartaches for their little family but like any family they bonded together and in the end became stronger because of it and their love.

 

 

 

 


End file.
